<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna Love Nobody but You by starrynightdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783904">I Don't Wanna Love Nobody but You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas'>starrynightdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel &amp; Vessel Interactions (Supernatural), Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Vessel Dean Winchester, Angel Vessels (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angst, Anniversary, Attempted First Kiss, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bar, Beaches, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Heals Dean Winchester, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Tease, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Character Death, Cloud Watching, Clouds, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddles, Date Night, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Just Wants to Kiss Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Eye Sex, Feels, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Forehead Kisses, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Together, Heaven, Home, Honeymoon, Huddling For Warmth, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interrupting Sam Winchester, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker is home, Mouth Kink, Movie Night, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Not Cheating, Picnics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Rabbits, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Vessel, Sharing of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Sharks, Sleeping Castiel (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Snippets and Scenes, Sunshine - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Thunderstorms, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trenchcoats, Triple Drabble, Unspoken, Wingman Sam Winchester, Wings, shoulders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection series of Destiel (Dean Winchester/Castiel) drabbles and ficlets written in 2020 centered around different prompts/ideas ranging from fluffy to angsty to smutty, canon to AU, and anything in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's Mine is Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas starts stealing Dean's clothes, wearing them right in front of Dean. The temptation is intoxicating, and Dean can't stop himself from wanting Cas that much more when the angel is wearing his clothes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Dean saw Cas wearing one of his shirts, he stopped dead in his tracks as he was walking towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Heya, Cas. Uhh, why are you wearing my band tee?”</p><p>Cas shrugged, quirking his lip in half a smile. “We haven’t done laundry in a while and all my white shirts need washing. This was all I could find that was clean.”</p><p>Dean cocked his head, weighing how accurate that statement was. Sure, he’d been slacking on the laundry recently, but was that tee really the only clean shirt in the entire bunker? </p><p>Now that Dean had seen it though, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Cas looked… hot. Really smoking hot in his tee. He slowly dragged his eyes down Cas’ body, checking him out. It sent a shot of desire through Dean’s body, which, no, he had to curb that right the hell now.</p><p>Cas was his best friend, nothing more; even if Dean dreamed of pinning Cas down and claiming him.</p><p>Shaking his head, Dean coughed nervously and pointed over his shoulder. “Right, well, I’ll do the laundry tonight.” With that, he dodged into the kitchen; images of Cas in his tshirt tempting his treacherous body.</p><p>~</p><p>The second time Dean saw Cas wearing one of his shirts, it was after a hunt. Cas’ shirt and trenchcoat had been torn apart by the pack of werewolves they’d been hunting. The car was a mile away on the other side of the woods, and as much as Dean would love to walk next to a half naked Cas, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from drooling as he watched Cas’ muscles ripple as he moved.</p><p>He quickly shucked off his flannel shirt, offering it to Cas. Cas reached out to take the shirt, his fingertips brushing along Dean’s as he plucked the flannel from Dean’s grasp.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, his eyes sparkling with a hint of something mischievous.</p><p>And if Cas was distracting before walking around shirtless, he was almost more distracting wearing Dean’s plaid shirt. </p><p>The urge to shove Cas up against a tree, rip the flannel right off of him, and kiss him senseless burned so hot through Dean’s veins that he stumbled over a tree root.</p><p>“I’m good,” Dean muttered, and God, was his voice deeper than normal? Clearing his throat, he pushed through the forest, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over Cas’ back and thinking how sexy he looked in plaid.</p><p>~</p><p>The third time Dean saw Cas wearing one of his shirts, Cas was picking his henley up from his bedroom floor, sliding it on with a devilish smirk. The dark look in Cas’ eyes sent a shiver down Dean’s spine, and he couldn’t stop himself from slowly dragging his eyes over Cas’ body; drinking in the way his henley stuck to Cas’ sweaty chest and gripped tightly to his muscles.</p><p>“Looks good on you,” Dean said, licking his lips hungrily. He crooked his finger, beckoning Cas closer.</p><p>Cas’ smirk turned into a full blow grin, stalking towards Dean who was still on the bed. Dean leaned up and Cas bent down, their mouths meeting in a dirty kiss.</p><p>“Never stop wearing my shirts,” Dean gasped against Cas’ mouth.</p><p>“Is that a kink, Dean? You like me wearing your clothes?” Cas teased.</p><p>“Oh God yes,” Dean groaned, yanking Cas back down on the bed. His hands skimmed over the material of his henley, sliding under the material to dance along Cas’ bare skin.</p><p>“That first time, was it on purpose?” Dean asked, tearing his mouth away from Cas’.</p><p>Cas smirked, nipping at Dean’s lower lip. “Yes. I thought it might spur you to make a move seeing me wearing your shirts. Plus, they smell like you.”</p><p>Dean kissed Cas deeply, feeling Cas laugh brightly against his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hit Me Up with Your Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean has a kink for Cas' grace, and he suggests Cas shotgun his grace with him. Cas is all too eager and happily takes up the opportunity. Dean finds himself utterly intoxicated by Cas' grace and the feel of Cas' essence merging with his. It leaves both Dean and Cas breathless and desperate for more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was mesmerized, watching in awe as Cas’ eyes burned bright white and his hands glowed as he used his grace to burst open the door of the warehouse they had tracked a nest of vamps to. To say he had a kink for Cas’ grace was an understatement. Anytime Cas tapped into his grace, Dean felt a surge of desire burning as white hot as the grace pumping through Cas’ veins. And Dean wanted it; wanted to feel that surge burning through his own veins.</p>
<p>Cas whipped his head around, catching Dean’s eyes, and Dean’s mouth went dry. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Cas’ eyes as they slowly faded from dazzling white to liquid pools of blue. It was captivating and arousing, and Dean <em> wanted.  </em></p>
<p>Finally tearing his eyes away from Cas’, he caught sight of the smirk Cas was flashing at him. Cas darted his tongue over his lips, letting his teeth graze over his lower lip as he purposefully dragged his eyes slowly up and down Dean’s body.</p>
<p>Dean shuddered, feeling exposed under Cas’ knowing gaze. Cas’ eyes lit back up, the barest hint of white grace sparking in his irises, and Dean couldn’t stop the breathy gasp that fell from his lips.</p>
<p>The smirk on Cas’ mouth turned into a dirty grin. He flashed Dean a wink and disappeared through the door, following Sam’s trail from a few moments ago.</p>
<p>Dean was completely, utterly, and royally screwed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“You,” <em> kiss, </em> “have a,” <em> kiss kiss, </em> “kink,” <em> kiss, </em> “for my grace,” <em> kiss kiss, </em>“don’t you?” Cas asked breathlessly between kisses as he pinned Dean down on their bed later that night.</p>
<p>Dean let out a muffled cry, tanging his fingers into Cas’ hair and tugging the angel even closer. There was no point in denying it now. His wanting had turned into a desperate burn, and he craved it like a sweet rush.</p>
<p>Dean nodded, licking his way into Cas’ mouth before pulling back and gasping against his lips, “I want you to shotgun your grace with me.”</p>
<p>An animalistic groan ripped its way from Cas’ throat; the angel kissing Dean hard and wet and deep. “Yes, yes, yes.”</p>
<p>Cas arched out of Dean’s reach; smirking down at him as his fingers slid into Dean’s hair. The angel's eyes started to shift from glistening blue to a silvery white glow. “Is this what you want?”</p>
<p>Words escaped him, and all Dean could do was nod and lick his lips as his mouth went dry again.</p>
<p>Instead of letting his grace pool into his hands, Cas hummed slightly and a strand of grace trailed up out of his mouth, dancing along his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean choked out, his body leaning up into Cas’ as if by a magnetic pull.</p>
<p>Reaching out, Cas slid his thumb over Dean’s jaw, causing Dean to part his lips. Just as their lips were an inch apart, the grace floated and weaved from the angel’s mouth into Dean’s.</p>
<p>Dean let out a gasp which quickly morphed into a sharp cry of pleasure as the grace burned down through his throat and spread out like molten lava throughout his body. He felt his insides turn to liquid, the grace licking its way through his body and setting a trail of fire through him.</p>
<p>The power burned so white hot Dean felt his body trembling in its wake. It was overpowering and sent a flood of ecstasy cascading through every vibrating molecule of his being. </p>
<p>More and more tendrils of grace slid effortlessly from Cas’ mouth into Dean’s, and Dean felt his own eyes shifting as slivers of white blended with his own green irises. </p>
<p>It was the highest high Dean had ever felt. His body melding with Cas’ essence; twining and swirling until the grace was hot melted silver coating every inch of his soul. It felt like falling and floating, like rushing at the speed of light and standing frozen in time and space.</p>
<p>Too much and not enough. Pure primal need and lust. Everything burned so blindingly hot Dean was utterly consumed. </p>
<p>Balancing on a precipice and then falling into the abyss, Dean never wanted this feeling to end. The power was exhilarating, but it was the pure wave of Cas’ being flooding through his very core that Dean was hooked on. It was feeling Cas’ pure form for the first time; intoxicating and heady. Every piece of Dean was devoured, holding on desperately to the rush that was pure <em> Cas, Cas, Cas. </em></p>
<p>Every part of him tingled, the grace sparking in his fingers all the way down to his toes. It wrapped around him, burning and consuming and claiming. His body belonged to Cas, fused by the grace until they became one powerful entity. Dean was drunk on it; drunk on the way every particle inside him was wrapped so fundamentally with Cas.</p>
<p>Suddenly Cas was pulling back, the grace swirling away from Dean’s body and leaving sparks of electric lust in its wake. Dean tipped his forehead against Cas’, gasping in lungfuls of air as Cas’ hands tightly gripped his biceps.</p>
<p>“That was-” Cas broke off, sucking in a sharp breath before leaning in and kissing Dean so passionately Dean swore his body was going to combust.</p>
<p>“Intoxicating,” he said against Cas’ mouth, his head spinning.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas hissed, kissing along Dean’s jaw. “Tantalizing.”</p>
<p>“Heavenly,” Dean said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head fondly, but his eyes still sparkled with a hint of his grace, and Dean was drowning all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Call Me Your Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel and Dean can't resist the sexual tension from their first meeting. That sexual tension leads to sex which they never talk about. Until one day, Dean takes the next step, calling Cas his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within the first few days of Castiel raising Dean from perdition, the two of them were tearing each other’s clothes off, having frantic and desperate sex in a motel room while Sam was investigating for a case. They didn’t mention it after that; neither of them willing to talk about what happened between them. Instead they unconsciously gravitated into each other’s space- Dean checking Cas out and staring at his lips, and Cas never being able to tear his eyes away from Dean's; the sexual tension burning white hot between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And every time the tension became too much- when Cas would reach out and brush against Dean with lingering touches or when Dean would lick his lips and say something deliberately flirtatious- they were dragging each other into whatever dark corner they could find, hands shoving clothes aside in desperate need of skin-on-skin contact and mouths locking together in harsh kisses, only to never mention it again. On and on the cycle went, with Sam proclaiming he couldn't take the eye-sex anymore and begged for some relief from the sexually charged air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until, out of the blue, Dean broke the cycle. Sam was crashing at Bobby's, and Dean had dragged Cas along to the werewolf hunt he'd caught wind of. They were in the motel lobby getting a room, when Dean said, "King bed for my boyfriend and I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas whipped around so fast he thought he might have broken his vessel. Dean reached out, his fingertips brushing over the inside of Cas' wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to their room, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall, their mouths slotting together in needy kisses. "What was- why did you call me your boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pushed them off the wall until they were stumbling towards the bed. "Because screwing each other when the adrenaline is high and pretending nothing is going on between us isn't cutting it anymore. I need more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas eagerly agreed. If sex was good before when they were blowing off steam, it was mindblowing when they were dating. The angel discovered a newfound need for Dean that transcended lust and dove into something more profound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Sam thought the sexual tension and eye-sex was bad enough, the constant need Dean had for showing Cas off and proclaiming the angel as his boyfriend at every single opportunity was damn near agonizing in its tenderness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trenchcoat to Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas starts leaving his trenchcoat laying around for Dean to find and use, because he knows how much Dean loves "borrowing" the trenchcoat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas starts leaving his trenchcoat laying around for Dean to find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drapes it over the back of the couch and finds Dean using it as a blanket while watching a Western movie one night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time, he leaves it scrunched up on the backseat of the Impala and Dean uses it as a pillow while he’s sleeping in the back of the car when they’re stopped for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conveniently, Cas places it on the passenger seat one time when it’s freezing rain and Dean uses it as an umbrella until they’re safely undercover outside of a building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a hot summer day while at a rest stop, Cas casually pushes the trenchcoat onto the hood, and then Dean is spreading it out like a picnic blanket across the boiling hot metal, heaving himself up so he’s sitting on the hood of the car as they wait for Sam to bring them snacks from a vending machine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’re staking out a werewolf pack in the snowy winter in North Dakota, Dean steals the trenchcoat from the trunk of the car where Cas purposefully left it, and uses it as an overcoat to shield himself from the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas deliberately places it in Dean’s bag during a hunt involving little kids, Dean ties it around his neck like a cape and plays heroes and villains with the kids they rescued in the park after the hunt is over, and Cas snaps pictures on his phone; setting one as his lockscreen because it was too adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas’ personal favorite was when he snuck into Dean’s room in the bunker while the hunter was asleep, and left it draped across the desk in his room. The following morning, Dean came into the kitchen wearing the trenchcoat instead of his robe; leaning over and kissing Cas on the cheek before moving towards the coffee pot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flowers, Flowers Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean starts seeing beautiful little flower arrangements appearing around the bunker. He's captivated by their beauty, and assumes it's Eileen buying the flowers to brighten up the bunker. But when he finds out who's buying the flowers, and why, he's left speechless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Dean noticed the flowers, they were in a clear vase in the kitchen of the bunker; orange tulips, white daisies, and lavender licianthis. It was captivating and beautiful, and stood out like a vibrant pop of life in the dull kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wasn’t usually one for flowers, but it felt right seeing them in the bunker. Another slice of normality. He assumed it was Eileen, adding some life to their dreary bunker. He’d have to thank her later for the simple beauty it brought into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him stop for a moment, admiring the colors before he turned on the coffee pot. He’d never been one for mornings- in fact he hated them- but seeing the flowers perched perfectly on the counter, it gave him a spring in his step and actually made his morning seem brighter and happier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas walked in a little while later, he looked up at Dean expectantly. “Do you like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? The flowers? Yeah. Never knew we needed the sprinkle of color around here but it’s surprising how much it brightens things up. Don’t tell Sam I like them. I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise,” Dean said with a laugh. He grabbed his cup of coffee, patting Cas on the shoulder before heading back towards his room, a smile lingering on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he saw flowers in the bunker, it was a little display perched on one of the tables in the library. It was a miniature old-fashioned white bicycle, no more than six inches tall, with little pots on the seat and in a basket attached to the handlebars. It was filled with pink lilies, blue hydrangeas, and yellow sunflowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was stunningly beautiful and Dean felt himself drawn to the flowers, reaching out and brushing a fingertip over the petals. The colors were delicate and yet bold, and it made Dean smile; a blooming sense of happiness mixing with serenity in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas strolled in, book in hand, a few minutes later. His face lit up when he saw Dean hovering next to the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he hedged, stepping into Dean’s personal space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful,” Dean said, letting his eyes lock with Cas’ for a moment before he cleared his throat. “It’s uh- a nice display. Vintage yet colorful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so, too. I thought you might like-“ Cas started to say before he was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, you should come see this,” Sam yelled from down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you,” Dean said, motioning to Cas to take the lead. As they left the room, Dean cast his eyes back to the little bouquet; the colors lingering in his mind for hours after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time he spotted flowers, they were in the garage on one of the shelves where he kept his tools. This arrangement was a small ceramic red mustang, with flowers bursting out of the roof. White chrysanthemums, red carnations, orange poppies, and yellow daffodils cascaded down the sides of the mustang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft floral scent floated through the air. Slowly, Dean leaned down, drawing in a deep breath and letting the light scent linger in his lungs. It was refreshing and sent a rush of endorphins through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out to grab a rag, ready to clean Baby down with a new sense of contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned around, Sam was there, giving him a perplexed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scowled, throwing the rag at Sam’s head. “Shove off, Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, tossing the rag back at Dean. “To be fair, they are beautiful. Nice extra touch with the little mustang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously. I don’t know where Eileen keeps finding these eye-catching arrangements, but they’re really something. Last week with the bicycle in the library, and now the mustang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it is Eileen. She isn’t spending time finding unique floral arrangements. Not really her style,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who’s buying them?” Dean asked, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water and soap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figure it out, Dean,” Sam said fondly before taking the stairs back into the bunker, leaving Dean staring questioningly after his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final time Dean saw a bouquet of flowers, it was on the desk in his room; a purple cup and saucer with flowers spilling out of the top. But not just any flowers. Roses. Pale pink, red, and lavender roses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean froze, blinking in surprise at the beautiful and mesmerizing display. But he didn’t understand. Why were there roses? And why in his room, as if specifically for him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t like them, I can take them back…” Cas said from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean spun around in shock. “You got these? For me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, tipping his head down to avoid locking eyes with Dean. “I read on the internet that to woo someone you should buy them flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked at Cas, then darted his eyes at the roses- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God, roses - </span>
  </em>
  <span>then back to Cas. “You’ve been courting me with flowers this whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I thought you knew they were from me. I always asked if you liked them and you seemed to admire their beauty and-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, you’re an idiot,” Dean said fondly, locking his hand around Cas’ wrist and tugging him closer. He closed the gap between them, kissing Cas softly, one hand tangling gently into the angel’s hair and the other resting on Cas’ cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was the one to pull back, only he seemed unhappy with his own actions, because he instantly leaned back in and kissed Dean again; their lips locking together and tongues just barely brushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled back breathlessly. He brushed their noses together, a warm rush of happiness bursting inside his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The roses. Do you like them?” Cas asked softly, words murmured against Dean’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love them,” Dean replied, kissing Cas again; this time slow and deep and full of all the amazement and affection he felt towards the angel in front of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Date Night at the Amusement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean finds out the only thing Cas is afraid of is a rollercoaster, which he finds hilarious that a mighty Angel of the Lord is afraid of a little rollercoaster. He has to offer up a tempting reward to get Cas to ride the rollercoaster with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not doing it, Dean,” Cas said, shaking his head firmly.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. I will literally drag your feathery ass with me,” Dean shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Not going to happen. I’m stronger than you and can easily overpower you. You won’t be dragging me anywhere near that,” Cas stood firm.</p>
<p>“You literally fight the worst kinds of monsters in the world and you’re telling me you’re afraid of this?”</p>
<p>Cas darted his eyes up, cocked his head for a moment as he regarded the obstacle in front of him, and nodded.</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. And the sharp look Cas shot his way only made Dean double over laughing even harder; tears glinting in his eyes as he clutched his stomach in fits of laughter. “You’re-“ Dean gasped out before dissolving into hysterics all over again. “You’re seriously afraid of a rollercoaster?”</p>
<p>“It’s not funny, Dean,” Cas scowled.</p>
<p>“Not, it’s not. It’s hilarious. Cas, you’re an angel of the Lord. You literally take on monsters without batting an eye. You’ve taken on the worst kinds of evil, and you’re telling me the only thing you’re afraid of is a little rollercoaster?” Dean said, wiping the tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>“There is nothing little about that monstrosity. It’s a death trap waiting to happen.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, reaching out to try and take Cas’ hand. Cas yanked away with a frown. When Dean attempted it again, Cas relented, allowing Dean to link their fingers together. “I promise it’s not that bad. It’s an adrenaline rush. Come on, Cas. We never get days off. Let alone days off right next to an amusement park. I’m going to be sitting right next to you the whole time. If we’re doing this whole ‘date at the amusement park’ thing, then we’re committing to it.”</p>
<p>Cas grumbled something under his breath, casting his eyes to the ground.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Dean asked, stepping closer into Cas’ personal space until he could loosely wrap his arms around the angel’s neck.</p>
<p>“There’d better be something in it for me if you’re dragging me onto this death contraption,” Cas complained.</p>
<p>Dean laughed again, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’ mouth. “You mean other than the exhilarating rush? Alright, how’s about this? You get on the rollercoaster with me and… and you’ll get laid.”</p>
<p>Cas raised an eyebrow, his hands settling onto Dean’s lower back. “That’s a long time to wait for that kind of reward.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wasn’t planning on banging you in the hotel. More like in the backseat of the car,” Dean said, a smirk on his lips and a bright twinkle of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Deal, let’s go,” Cas said in a rush, shifting his arms away from Dean’s back so he could start yanking Dean in the direction of the line for the rollercoaster.</p>
<p>Dean laughed again, giving Cas’ ass a playful slap and flashing his lover the cheekiest grin he could.</p>
<p>The line moved fast, but Cas' grip on his hand got tighter the closer they got to the front and his shoulders tensed with each passing second. Dean quietly soothed the angel, tracing nonsensical patterns over the back of Cas' hand with his thumb, and bumping their hips together to distract him.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Dean asked when they were next in line.</p>
<p>Cas nodded, his lips pressed in a firm line.</p>
<p>As soon as they were strapped in their seats, Dean put his hand out, palm up, for Cas to see. Cas reached over and linked their hands, fingers squeezing Dean's.</p>
<p>Then the rollercoaster was shooting off, carrying their screams into the air; Cas' hand never leaving Dean's steadying grip.</p>
<p>And when they got off the rollercoaster, Cas giddy with adrenaline and laughing, Dean pushed him against a wall and kissed the excitement right out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let Me Kiss Your Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean sees Cas smile for the first time and he starts to fall for the angel. It doesn't take long for Dean to lean over and kiss Cas' smile away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The first smile Dean sees on Castiel's face, he feels an instant connection burn low in his gut, and he’s smiling right back at the angel. It had only been a few days since Dean had met Castiel- <em>Cas</em> - and the stoic image of a soldier had been shattered in Dean’s mind. Cas had smiled and it had lit up his whole face, softening his eyes and creating little wrinkles across his forehead. It almost knocks the air from Dean’s lungs, and he finds himself flushing in response; unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful curve of Cas’ mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Dean sees Cas smile for the second time, they’re facing off against some other angels. Dean had made some wise-ass crack, and Cas had flashed a little smile his way; almost as if he was proud of Dean’s response. Normally he’d take that little ego boost and parade around with it, but seeing Cas’ gentle smile reserved just for Dean, it made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He felt himself flush at Cas’ attention, little sparks of nerves bubbling up in his stomach and making him shiver. He was basking under the glow of Cas’ smile, and it made him want to say and do anything he could just to keep that soft little grin on Cas’ perfect bow-shaped lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s on the third time that Dean makes Cas smile- he’d just said some lame joke to break some of the tension in the room and Cas had flashed a bright smile before Dean’s words seemed to sink in and the angel laughed freely- that Dean lurches forward and presses his own smile into Cas’ lips. The angel freezes for the briefest second, before his smile seems to double, and he can barely press his mouth against Dean’s because they’re both grinning like idiots. Dean pulls back, shaking his head even though his cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling. “Can we try that again?” Dean asks, letting his eyes flicker down to Cas’ lips. Cas is the one closing the distance this time, kissing Dean slowly and sweetly, and Dean can’t stop himself from beaming into the kiss. And every single time after that, whenever Cas smiles, Dean leans over and kisses the smile right off Cas’ lips until they’re both grinning and trading chaste kisses back and forth.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Are You Cheating on Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas starts receiving gifts, except Dean isn't the one who's giving them to his boyfriend. He starts to worry and finally confronts Cas to ask if the angel is cheating on him. It turns out to be a misunderstanding, and a funny one at that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dean saw the box of chocolates on the table beside Cas’ bed when he walked past Cas’ room, he thought nothing of it. The angel had a surprising sweet tooth. He wouldn’t be surprised if Cas sat munching on chocolate when he was reading quietly in his room before he came over to spend the night in Dean’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, Dean was grabbing a blanket from Cas’ room when he noticed the flowers sitting on the angel’s desk. A little weird, but Dean still brushed it off. Cas had always been into nature and bees and flowers. If the angel decided to buy little flowers to brighten up his room, who was Dean to judge? So he grabbed the blanket and returned to his room, pretending he hadn’t seen anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw Cas wearing a different tie a few days later, he started to feel a little on edge. Where had he gotten the tie from? He hadn’t been able to drag Cas shopping for months. And he hadn’t given Cas a new tie. Nor had Sam. The doubts started to creep in, but Dean tried to tamper them down. He was just being paranoid… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the last straw was when a cake shaped like a heart with Cas’ name scrawled in icing showed up in the kitchen. Dean wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been clearing out expired food from the cupboards. The cake was pushed to the back, as if hidden away so no one else would see it. Dean certainly hadn’t gotten it, and he knew Sam would never do something like that. The doubts surged stronger than before. Was Cas cheating on him? Dean had been waiting for weeks to tell Cas he was in love with him, but now he was unsure if Cas even felt the same. Was the angel bored of him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one thing left to do. Stalking across the bunker, he flung open Cas’ bedroom door. “Are you cheating on me?” Dean blurted, the words falling out in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? What are you talking about?" Cas asked, eyes scrunching in confusion as he looked at Dean in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you cheating?" Dean repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I'm not cheating on you, Dean. Who would I even cheat with? If I leave the bunker, it’s always with you or Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then explain all the shit that you keep getting. The gifts you keep hidden away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned for a second, not understanding, then recognition dawned across his face and he shook his head. “Dean,” Cas said, reaching out and putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shoved Cas’ hand away. “Don’t touch me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not cheating. Those were all from Gabriel,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel? As in ‘archangel Gabriel’? Your brother, Gabriel?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “He’s been up to his usual asshole pranks again by sending me corny gifts with horrifically lame notes attached. When I ignored the first couple, he started making them more and more cliche in hopes he’d get a reaction from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re not cheating on me? You’re not bored of me?” Dean asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, no. Why would you even think that? It’s only ever been you, Dean. From the day I raised you from Hell until now, it’s always been you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean dropped his head, moving forward until he was leaning against Cas. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you. Guess I just got a bit jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s back. “I’d never cheat on you. You’re the only one for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Dean said into Cas’ shoulder, pressing his lips to the angel’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, pressing a feather light kiss against the top of Dean’s head. “I love you too, Dean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean looked up, removing his head from Cas’ shoulder, the angel leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the hunter’s lips. Dean leaned into the kiss, hands gripping tight to Cas’ tie, refusing to ever let go of his angel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home is Wherever You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean has heard Cas call the Bunker home in lots of different situations. Each time just makes him fall more in love with the angel hearing him call the Bunker home. Except to Cas, it's not really the Bunker that's home: it's Dean. Cas' home is wherever Dean is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had just lopped off the last vampire head, blood spraying everywhere, when he looked over at Cas. Cas had his angel blade balanced perfectly in his hand, his trenchcoat and tie still perfectly in place despite the tussle with the vamps. Cas wiped his blade against some stray material on the floor and smiled at Dean, sending a shockwave of relief cascading down Dean’s spine. It was Cas’ words though that sent his heart fluttering. "Let's go home,” Cas said softly as he moved closer to Dean, his hand settling gently against Dean’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 4:30am and they were still somewhere in Missouri, driving back to the Bunker. Sam was passed out across the back seat, snoring softly. Cas was in the passenger seat, eyes watching the dark blur of scenery as Dean slowly drove through the night. Dean yawned heavily, squeezing his eyes shut for a second and shaking the exhaustion away. “Pull over,” Cas said quietly. Gazes locking, Dean saw affection and tenderness swirling in Cas’ eyes. “I can drive us home. You need sleep.” Once they’d switched places, Dean leaned his head against Cas’ shoulder and pressed a smile into his neck, the word ‘home’ soothing him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the times Dean had heard Cas refer to the Bunker as home, it was always when he was around him or Sam. Like he didn't want others to know where he belonged. Until they were tackling a case and Crowley and Rowena had tagged along to help. Cas was leaning into Dean's personal space, while having a fluent conversation with Rowena. "I have a book at home on the matter that might catch your fancy," Cas said casually, his hand brushing against Dean's, their fingers tangling together. In that moment, Dean swore he'd never been more in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying in bed, Dean resting against Cas’ chest while Cas trailed nonsensical patterns with his fingertips over Dean’s back, Dean finally plucked up the courage to ask. “Hey Cas?” Cas hummed in response, so Dean looked up and asked, “Lately you’ve referred to the Bunker as home…?” he trailed off. Cas chuckled softly, pressing a lingering kiss to Dean’s temple. “Yes, the Bunker is a home of sorts now. But my home is wherever you are, Dean. You’re my home,” Cas said. Dean’s heart began to race in his chest at Cas’ tender declaration of love. “I love you, too,” Dean replied, tilting his head to capture Cas’ lips in an achingly soft kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wings, Beautiful Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas are having sex for the first time. Just as Cas reaches his climax, his wings burst free, wrapping around him and Dean. Cas is apologetic and embarrassed he lost control of his wings, but Dean is utterly mesmerized and completely besotted by the beauty of his lover's wings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his hands scrambled for purchase across Dean’s sweaty back. Dean pushed forward, lips dragging down Cas’ collarbone. Everything was hot and sweaty and sensual. It was their first time together, and Dean wanted it to be perfect for Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel was making choked off whines that sent thrills down Dean’s spine. “C’mon Cas,” Dean grunted, grinding down in sharp movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, oh God, Dean,” the angel moaned. He was pushing up into Dean’s touch, chasing the high, and then everything hit a crescendo. Cas let out a cry, arching into Dean, and just when Dean thought it couldn’t get any hotter than seeing Cas’ face blissed out, there was a sharp sound and dark black wings burst free from Cas’ back, circling around him and Dean and pinning Dean even further into Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out a shocked gasp of pleasure, choking out Cas’ name as he fell over the edge. He buried his head into Cas’ neck, panting and placing quick open-mouthed kisses to hot skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas murmured, nudging his nose along Dean’s cheekbone. A second later, the soft caress of feathers tickled down the ridges of Dean’s spine and across the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting his head slightly, Dean pressed quick kisses up along Cas’ jaw and up to his lips. “Well that was an unexpected surprise,” Dean said against Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I had no idea my wings would be projected into this plane of existence after we… I’ll try and stop it from happening next time,” Cas muttered, burning his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s going to be a next time, huh?” Dean asked, pressing soft kisses down Cas’ throat. Before Cas could reply, Dean shifted up, tracing his fingertips over the long black feathers he’d only ever seen silhouettes of until this moment. “God, Cas,” he said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas muttered, voice thick with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean jerked his head, looking down at Cas in shock. “No, Cas. They’re- they’re beautiful. Please don’t put them away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned, casting his eyes up to Dean. “You like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a tender smile, Dean brought the tip of one wing forward to his lips, placing a soft kiss to one of the feathers. “I love them, just like I adore your eyes and your lips and your nose,” Dean said, pressing little pecks to each place he listed. “In fact, I love them more. Because they’re utterly and completely you. My angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked up, beaming, and used his wings to drag Dean down until he could properly kiss his lover.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Destination: Diving with Sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their honeymoon on an island vacation, Dean is happier than he's ever been. But Cas has a surprise for his husband: the opportunity to go diving with sharks. Dean and Cas dive with the sharks, and Dean swears he's never been more in love with the angel in front of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes, the smell of the sea drifting through the air and tickling his nose. It was like a slice of Heaven; the sand beneath his toes and the sun warming his slightly damp hair. A soft bump against his shoulder broke Dean from his daze and he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, husband,” Cas said, holding out a drink with a little umbrella in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached out, took the drink from Cas’ hand, and yanked him down onto the beach towel so he could kiss him long and slow. “I’m never going to get tired of you calling me your husband,” Dean said, a soft smile creeping across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to Dean’s lips before pulling away. “I have a surprise for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another surprise? Cas, you’ve been spoiling me this entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our honeymoon, I’m entitled to spoil you. Do you trust me?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Dean said, linking their fingers together and bringing Cas’ hand up to his lips; placing a kiss on the wedding band he’d slid onto Cas’ finger a few days ago at their wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Cas was hauling Dean up and dragging him across the beach to one of the more secluded bays. Dean could see a boat and piles of diving gear just off the shore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, babe, what’s going on?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always talking about how much you love sharks and how much they fascinate you. So I arranged for us to go diving with some Caribbean reef sharks and blacktip sharks,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life,” Dean said, emphasizing each word with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “So that’s a yes then? You want to go diving with the sharks?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh hell yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” Cas said, leading Dean towards the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, they were both fully dressed in their diving gear and were jumping off the boat into the ocean. After being led by a professional diver down into the water, it didn’t take long before they were using bait to carefully draw the sharks in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small blacktip shark bumped against Dean, slowly moving towards the bait the professional driver was holding out. “Holy shit,” Dean muttered, turning to look at Cas in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we touch them?” Cas asked their guide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it. Just be careful, and avoid the mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand, guiding their joined hands to run over the back of the blacktip. Dean laughed happily, moving their hands gently over the fins and down towards the sharks underside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, several more blacktips and a couple Caribbean reef sharks had swam up. They even spotted a nurse shark moving across the ocean floor nearby. Dean and Cas took turns gently touching the sharks and letting their guide teach them how to feed the sharks in a safe way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the trip, Dean was smiling so hard his face hurt. When they got back onto the boat an hour later, Dean pulled Cas into a deep and passionate kiss. “God, I love you. Best honeymoon ever. Thank you,” he said against Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, more,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean’s wet hair and shivering when he felt the cold metal of Dean’s ring settle against the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Naked TikTok Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas has been trying to get Dean's attention for days, but Dean is too busy working on the Impala to go to bed with Cas. After Cas mopes to Sam that he hasn't had sex in days, Sam suggests that Cas try the naked tiktok challenge to catch Dean's attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dean," Cas said exasperatedly, tapping his hand in an agitated manner on the hood of the Impala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Busy, Cas. Is it important?" Dean's voice came, muffled from underneath the car as he worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. This was the fourth night in a row Dean had chosen to work on the car instead of coming to bed with Cas. "No, it's not," Cas said, turning and making his way back into the Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he moped to the kitchen, grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That bad, huh?" Sam said, moving into the kitchen and grabbing a beer and offering one to Cas. Cas shook his head, eating another spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't got laid in 5 days," Cas whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too much info, Cas," Sam said with a laugh, taking a swig of his beer. "You just need to get his attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean.. drastic, eye-catching attention. 'Show him what he's been missing' kinda thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas glanced up from his tub of ice cream, looking across the table at Sam. "What are you hinting at, Sam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned. "You ever heard of TikTok Challenges?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cocked his head to the side, regarding Sam cautiously. "No. But I have a feeling whatever it is isn't good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pop culture app for videos of dances, comedy, and challenges. That's not important. What's important is a challenge that might just be perfect for you to catch Dean's attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas dropped his spoon, giving Sam his full attention. "Go on," Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Cas waltzed back into the garage. "Dean," Cas said, knocking against the hood of the Impala as he leaned up against the front of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Dean hummed, making no move to slide out from under the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Cas said, firmer this time, with a sense of urgency in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pushed out from underneath the car with an exaggerated sigh. "What, Cas? What's so important-" Dean broke himself off harshly, sucking in a sharp breath. "Cas…" he trailed off, eyes darting up and down Cas' naked body, drinking in the sight before him. He swallowed thickly, a sharp spark of arousal shooting down his spine seeing Cas stripped naked and standing in front of him looking delectable and tempting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still busy?" Cas asked, grinning as he watched Dean's eyes settle low on his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, not busy at all," Dean said in a rush, pushing up off the floor and stepping into Cas' personal space; hands settling against Cas' bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed, tangling his fingers into Dean's sweaty hair. "Care to take me to bed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too far. Need you right now," Dean said, kissing up Cas' neck as he pushed the angel towards the back seat of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked triumphantly, unbuckling Dean's belt. "I thought you'd never ask," Cas said against Dean's mouth as they tumbled into the back of the Impala.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Share Your Vessel with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To take on a demon army, Cas needs to share Dean's vessel. Together, they can create enough power to beat the demons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The only way this is going to work is if you give me permission. I can’t share your vessel if you don’t explicitly let me,” Cas said, sliding his angel blade into Dean’s hand by the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, babe, I know. Would you just- shit,” Dean swore, sliding the blade into the pocket of his jacket when he heard the army of demons crashing into the building beneath them. “Yes, I give you permission. Now hurry up, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, dropping down onto the ground before there was a flash of white light bursting free from his vessel, lurching forwards into Dean’s body. Dean stumbled backwards, slamming his eyes shut as the raw power surged through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he thought he was going to collapse from the overwhelming flood, he felt Cas’ essence righten him and hold him steady, a lingering touch against his heart in a soft reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cas?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean thought, projecting the word to the angel possessing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>‘I’ve got you, Dean.’</b>
  <span> Cas’ voice wrapped around him, soothing and gentle despite the urgency of the situation they were facing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re sure this plan will work?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean asked, settling himself down on his bed in the bunker next to Cas, the TV flickering light across Cas’ face and softening his features to a tender glow; his happy place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Cas in front of him didn’t move, and yet Cas’ real voice echoed around the room. </span>
  <b>‘Yes. My power combined with the strength of your vessel will be enough for us to destroy the demons before they can get to Sam and Jack.’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked at the TV, half of the screen was an old Western movie, and the other half was the warehouse building they were in right now in real time; his view through Cas’ eyes possessing his body. It was trippy and made Dean’s head spin seeing both a fantasy and reality played out on the same screen, but he knew it was Cas’ way of still giving Dean some semblance of control while he was possessing his body. An act so purely Cas in nature, it made Dean’s heart clench just a little tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang ricocheted in the air, and Dean watched as the real time half of the screen showed the demons flooding into the warehouse room. </span>
  <b>‘Here they come. Do you trust me, Dean?’ </b>
  <span>Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Always, Cas. Always.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleep On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas isn't used to being human now that he's a fallen angel. The thing that perplexes him the most about humans is their need for sleep. While on a stake out in the Impala, Cas can't seem to stay awake. But that's okay, because Dean's there to act as Cas' pillow for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had only been about a month since Cas had fallen from Heaven and become human, and yet he still hadn’t adjusted to being fully human. Sure, he’d been on Earth for years in his vessel, but this was different. The cravings and needs of humans were still so foreign it felt like he’d never adjust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the human struggles, the worst was the bone-deep exhaustion. He never needed to sleep as an angel, and yet in this pure human form it was something he required daily, and somehow it creeped up on him and caught him off guard every day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently he was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala with Dean on a stake out. Dean was babbling away about some movie that had some connection to the case they were on, but Cas’ eyes were starting to flutter shut and he couldn’t seem to open them again. His muscles felt weighted down and heavy, and his head was starting to feel cottony and muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean said quietly, nudging his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes blinked open slowly, and he rolled his head to look over at Dean. “‘M listenin’,” Cas slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Dean said fondly. Shifting slightly, he pressed his back against the door and tilted his body towards Cas. “C’mere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his eyes blearily, Cas hummed. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re exhausted, Cas. You’re literally falling asleep sitting up, which I know from experience is not comfortable at all. If you lay down across the seat, you can prop up against me and rest your head on my shoulder,” Dean said, gently pushing Cas’ shoulders down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to,” Cas muttered stubbornly as his body slumped, collapsing into Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t, babe,” Dean said, looping his arms around Cas’ chest and tucking Cas’ head against his shoulder. “Comfy?” he murmured into Cas’ ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas mumbled something that sounded like yes, which made Dean chuckle. Tipping his head, Dean pressed a lingering kiss to Cas’ temple, nosing along his forehead until he was inhaling the hint of watermelon from Cas’ shampoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep. I’ve got my eyes on the building and I’ll watch over you,” Dean teased, reminiscing to the days when Cas used to watch him sleep and he pretended to hate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shuffled slightly, pressing his nose into the juncture of Dean’s neck where his lips brushed against Dean’s pulse point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Dean placed a feather-light kiss to the top of Cas’ head as his eyes flickered back to the building they were investigating.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Just Kiss Me Already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean desperately wants to kiss Cas for the first time, but every time he tries, Sam interrupts and ruins the moment. At first Dean thinks it's an accident, but by the third time Sam interrupts them, he's sure it's on purpose. What does he have to do to finally just kiss Cas already?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s sure it’s an accident the first time it happens. </p>
<p>He and Cas were in his room watching a Western movie. They were leaning against the headboard, a box of pizza between them on the bed. Halfway through the movie, Dean had casually shifted and pressed his shoulder against Cas'. Instead of pulling away like Dean had expected, Cas had leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>Every point of contact between them had Dean's skin tingling. At some point, he'd picked up a slice of pizza, taken a bite and offered some to Cas. Cas had leaned into Dean's space and taken a bite of the slice Dean was holding out to him. Letting the slice of pizza drop into the box, Dean tilted his body until he was fully facing Cas.</p>
<p>Cas smiled, one of his real smiles that lit up his eyes even brighter blue. His hand settled on top of Dean's on the bed, and he started leaning in at the exact moment Dean did, too. </p>
<p>Dean's breath caught in his lungs as Cas' nose rubbed against his own, bumping up against his cheek softly.</p>
<p>Their lips were just brushing against each other, the barest touch that sent a wave of <em> yes </em> through Dean's body. The second before Dean closed the space between their mouths to lock their lips together, a sharp knock on the door broke the moment.</p>
<p>Dean startled, yanking backward and almost falling off the bed. "Shit," he muttered, scrubbing his hand through his hair and down his face to hide the burning of his cheeks. </p>
<p>Getting up, Dean threw the door open, glaring daggers at Sam. "What?" he hissed.</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow. "Interrupting something?"</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question.</p>
<p>"Charlie caught wind of them. We need to go."</p>
<p>Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dean nodded. "We're coming. Meet you in the War Room in 5."</p>
<p>Sam nodded, smirking at Dean before disappearing down the hall.</p>
<p>Dropping his head against the wall, Dean inwardly cursed his brother for knocking at the worst possible moment.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The second time Sam interrupted his attempt at kissing Cas for the first time, Dean was starting to become suspicious.</p>
<p>They were in the Impala, tracking down a group of witches cursing a town. Sam was out talking to the mayor of the town getting a history lesson.</p>
<p>Dean and Cas were parked outside one of the possible witches' houses, staking the place out. Cas was sitting in the passenger seat, regaling Dean with a story of witches he'd seen hundreds of years ago. </p>
<p>The longer he talked, the more animated Cas became. Dean was mesmerized. He wasn't exactly sure when they'd leaned into each other's space, but they had.</p>
<p>Dean's eyes kept falling to Cas' mouth as he talked; captivated by the way Cas' tongue kept darting out across his lower lip. It took all of Dean's strength to tear his gaze away and to focus on what Cas was saying. </p>
<p>But Cas had suddenly stopped talking. When he darted his eyes up to Cas', Cas was staring down at his mouth, and <em> oh. </em>Dean hadn't realized he was biting his lower lip. </p>
<p>Licking his lip slowly, Cas made a quiet strangled sound that sparked electric desire in Dean's veins. He was leaning across the small space between them lightning fast, his hands tangling in Cas' hair as Cas' hand found its way to his jaw.</p>
<p>It was a fraction of a second, the briefest slide of their lips together as Cas tilted his head to slot his mouth against Dean's, before there was a banging against the roof of the car. Cas startled, pulling back fast enough he knocked his head into Dean's. </p>
<p>"Son of a bitch," Dean said, rubbing against his forehead gingerly. </p>
<p>"Dean," Cas said, voice low and deep.</p>
<p>Sam knocked on the window, breaking the moment. Dean cranked down the window, shooting Sam a look so deadly his brother took a step back before smirking.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm going to run you over."</p>
<p>"Why? You weren't in the middle of something, were you?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill you," Dean said.</p>
<p>"That'll have to wait. You need to come see this historic site in town."</p>
<p>Dean got out of the car, slamming the door loudly and glaring at Sam. Dean swore next time he was kissing Cas no matter what distraction Sam could come up with.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>By the third time, Dean knew it wasn't an accident. Sam was purposefully interrupting because he was a little shit.</p>
<p>Dean was cooking dinner, and Cas was sitting at the table keeping him company.</p>
<p>"You actually eat more than you used to," Dean pointed out, swirling his spoon through the sauce on the stove. "Are you becoming more accustomed to flavors?"</p>
<p>Cas cocked his head, debating the question. "To some extent, yes. Sometimes it's less about specific tastes and about what feels right and what doesn't when I eat it."</p>
<p>Dean turned around facing Cas. "So almost like taste, deciding what appeals to you and what doesn't?"</p>
<p>Humming, Cas got up from his seat and leaned up against the counter near Dean.</p>
<p>"Does my cooking appeal to you?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>"You appeal to me in every way," Cas said casually.</p>
<p>The spoon in Dean's hand clattered into the saucepan and he quickly shut the stove off. When he looked over at Cas, the angel was staring at his mouth. Then Cas was stalking forwards, pushing Dean until he was pinned against the counter.</p>
<p>"Dean?" Cas asked, voice huskier than normal.</p>
<p>Dean shivered, looping his arms around Cas' neck and pulling him closer. "Oh God, <em> yes </em>," Dean muttered.</p>
<p>Cas lurched forwards, lips brushing against Dean's. Dean tilted his head up, mouth locking with Cas' and his tongue darting out to lick across the seam of Cas' mouth. Just as Cas opened his mouth-</p>
<p>"Hey guys, when's dinner?" Sam asked, waltzing into the kitchen and freezing when he saw Cas pinning Dean against the counter. "Oh, are you two busy?"</p>
<p>"Get out, Sam. <em> Now </em>." Dean growled.</p>
<p>"So I was interrupting something then?"</p>
<p>Dean swore colorfully. "Yes! You've interrupted every attempt at our first kiss. I just want to kiss Cas. Now get out before I throw this knife at you. And I don't miss," Dean threatened.</p>
<p>Sam jogged from the room, laughing maniacally and cheering about winning his bet with Charlie.</p>
<p>As soon as he was gone, Dean tangled his fingers into Cas' hair and tugged him down again. "If you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to lose it."</p>
<p>Cas grinned, lips ghosting over Dean's. "<em> Finally </em>," Cas breathed out before he was crashing his lips against Dean's. Their mouths slotted together perfectly, sparking  electricity down Dean's spine. He pulled back slightly, tilting his head and locking their mouths together again.</p>
<p>Cas was the one to dart his tongue out across Dean's lips. Quickly opening his mouth, Dean groaned lowly as Cas' tongue slid into his mouth and tangled with his own.</p>
<p>Pulling back for a breath, Dean laughed when Cas chased his mouth, reconnecting their lips into another kiss.</p>
<p>Tilting his head, Cas deepened the kiss until they were panting into each other's mouths. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Dean softened the kisses, breaking apart only to press his lips to Cas' over and over again in chaste brushes.</p>
<p>"Worth the wait?" Dean asked against Cas' mouth.</p>
<p>"God yes," Cas said, kissing Dean again as he hands settled on Dean's hips, pulling them even closer together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Swim With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean surprises Cas by leading him down to a pool to go night swimming in the house-turned-hotel they’re staying in while on a hunt. It’s romantic and tender, and just what Dean wants to celebrate their first anniversary together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dean! It's 2am. What are you doing?" Cas hissed as Dean slipped out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shush," Dean whispered. He beckoned to Cas, putting his finger to his lips. "Don't wake Sammy. Now let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go? Go where?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me," Dean murmured, leaning over the edge of the bed to peck Cas on the lips before he was pulling away and creeping across the room past Sam, who was still snoring. Darting his gaze across the hall to make sure the coast was clear, Dean slipped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grabbed his trenchcoat and tugged it on, following Dean as quietly as he could. When he closed the room door behind him, Dean was at the end of the hall. He threw a wink at Cas before descending the stairs. Cas jogged to catch up, finally meeting up with Dean on the first floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean? What are we doing? We're in the middle of a hunt. You need rest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slid his fingers across the inside of Cas' wrist. "The hunt can wait. There's something I want us to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Dean's face was so tender that Cas' heart skipped a beat. He nodded, letting Dean tangle their fingers together as he pulled them down the empty hall of the house-turned-hotel. Pushing open a steel door, Dean led them to… the pool?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean?" Cas asked questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Swim with me?" Dean murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas couldn't find the words, the affectionate look on Dean's face leaving him speechless. He forced himself to nod yes, earning a dazzling smile from his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached up, gently pushing Cas' trenchcoat off his shoulders, letting it slide to the floor. Cas shivered as Dean's hands slid under the tshirt he'd stolen out of Dean's bag a few hours ago. Pushing the shirt up over Cas' head, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, soft and gentle and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly pulled his own tshirt off, leaving them both in their boxers. With a smile, Dean linked their hands and pulled Cas towards the steps of the pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were fully in the water, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck. Cas automatically settled his arms around Dean's waist, smiling when Dean bumped their noses together softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moonlight shone through the glass ceiling, leaving a delicate glow across Dean's face that made Cas fall for the hunter all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, they swayed to the center of the pool, neither of them letting go of the other. Dean dipped his hand in the water, reaching up to tangle his hand into Cas' hair, wetting the strands and twisting them around his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained locked in each other's embrace, letting the water lap around them, creating a serene and romantic atmosphere. The water was warm and inviting; so soothing even Cas thought he could fall asleep here in Dean's arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Cas?" Dean asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence they'd be swimming in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tipped his head down, pressing his nose behind Dean's ear. "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy first anniversary," Dean whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in, Cas captured Dean's lips in the most achingly affectionate kiss they'd ever shared. "Happy anniversary, Dean."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Just an Unspoken Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thing between Dean and Cas is just an unspoken thing. They’re both pining for each other, but neither is ready to say anything and make a move. Cue Sam being the best wingman ever; telling Dean to just walk over, kiss Cas, and walk away again. And if Cas chases after Dean, well then it’s not just an unspoken thing anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s just this unspoken thing, Sammy,” Dean said, taking another swig of beer as he watched a man and two women flirting with Cas at the end of the bar.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Dean.”</p><p>“It’s been said.”</p><p>“No, I’m serious,” Sam said, putting his beer down. “It doesn’t have to be some unspoken thing between you two. Everyone knows how much you two want each other. Why won’t you just act on it?”</p><p>Dean sighed, draining the rest of his bottle and signaling to the bartender for another round. “It’s not what Cas wants. Some things are better left unspoken.”</p><p>“Oh, sure. Not what Cas wants? Because I’m pretty sure that despite the amount of people drooling over him right now, he literally hasn’t been able to tear his eyes away from you.”</p><p>Dean looked up and over to where Cas was for the thousandth time, only to see Cas was staring right at him, his eyes sparkling with something akin to longing before a man was jostling his arm and grabbing Cas’ attention again.</p><p>“Get up, go over there, grab him by the tie, kiss him in front of everyone, and then walk away,” Sam suggested.</p><p>“What about ‘unspoken thing’ do you not understand?” Dean snapped.</p><p>“The unspoken part,” Sam shot back. “Listen, I’ve suffered years of mutual pining from both of you, and I can’t take it anymore. Go over there, kiss him, and walk away. Don’t say a word. Then it’s still unspoken. If he chases after you, then you know it’s time to fucking cowboy up.”</p><p>Dean grabbed the new bottle of beer the bartender had just put down for him and drained the entire thing in one go. “You’re the worst wingman ever, Sam.”</p><p>“I’m the best and you know it. Now go over there and get your angel.”</p><p>Dropping his empty bottle down onto the bar, Dean got up and pushed his way through the crowd of people until he was standing in front of Cas; ignoring the angry protests of the drunk assholes who had been flirting with <em> his </em>angel.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas asked, voice laced with concern when he saw the look on Dean’s face.</p><p>Without saying anything, Dean reached out, wrapped his hand around Cas’ tie, and yanked him forwards off the stool. He let his breath ghost over Cas’ lips for a fraction of a second, before he closed the gap, melding their lips together.</p><p>Cas let out a muffled groan of surprise, before he was leaning into the kiss; little choked off whines being pressed into Dean’s mouth.</p><p>Dean darted his tongue out across the seam of Cas’ lips, moaning quietly when Cas opened his mouth and their tongues brushed against each other.</p><p>Everything inside Dean screamed to deepen the kiss, to slide his tongue into Cas’ mouth and to push him back against the bar; to claim his lips in every way possible.</p><p>Instead, he forced himself to break the kiss, even though he ached to immediately chase Cas’ mouth again. With a smirk, Dean patted Cas’ ass, before he waltzed away.</p><p>Oh God, please let Sam be right. Please let Sam be-</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>Dean turned around at the exact second Cas caught up to him. With a smirk of his own, Cas shoved Dean back against the nearest wall, and slotted their mouths together in a dirty kiss that left Dean breathless, dizzy, and aroused.</p><p>“Not an unspoken thing anymore,” Dean panted against Cas’ lips.</p><p>“About damn time you made a move,” Cas shot back, before he leaned in and they were kissing again; desperate and needy and perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ferris Wheel Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>High-School AU.<br/>The fair is in town and Dean asks Cas to be his date to the fair. After playing some games and sharing some cotton candy, they ride the ferris wheel together. Cas is captivated by the view of the lights, but the only view that Dean's looking at is Cas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean waited until the final bell rang, watching from the back of the room as Cas meticulously packed his things back into his backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming, Dean?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you later,” Dean said, darting his eyes over to Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie grinned, nudging Dean with her elbow and winking blatantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shoved her playfully, and Charlie waltzed out of the room, throwing Dean a thumbs up as she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and moved towards Cas’ seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cas,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked up, a flicker of surprise crossing his face before a slight blush tinged his cheeks. “Hi Dean,” Cas said, dropping his eyes back down to his pencil still sitting on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the fair opens tonight, and if you weren’t busy, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go… to the fair… with me?” Dean asked, darting his gaze to the empty teacher's desk up front before looking back at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking me on a date?” Cas asked, pulling on the strap of his backpack nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am, Cas. Will you be my date to the fair tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chewed at his lower lip, smiling nervously. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned, a surge of relief cutting through the nervous butterflies in his stomach. “I’ll pick you up at 7?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you then,” Cas said, nodding shyly to Dean as they left the classroom and went their separate ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After winning Cas a teddy bear for shooting all the wooden ducks at one of the stalls and then sharing a pink and blue swirled cotton candy, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ wrist and tugged him towards the Ferris wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” Dean asked as they got in line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cas said, biting his lip nervously as he shifted their hands until they were clasped together, fingers tangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked down at their joined hands, a flush creeping across his cheeks as he squeezed Cas’ hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s heart was racing as they made it to the front of the line. They slid into the seat together when it was their turn, Dean pressing up against Cas so they were touching from shoulder to thigh. “Is this okay?” he asked, glancing over at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark red flush was creeping along Cas’ cheeks, but he nodded, reaching over to link their hands together again. “Yeah, Dean, it’s more than okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly the Ferris wheel creeped higher into the sky until they were at the top, looking out at the glistening lights and flashing signs of the fair. “It’s a beautiful view,” Cas said, eyes reflecting the sparkling lights beneath them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Dean murmured, looking at Cas next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flickered his gaze from the scenery to Dean, his mouth falling open slightly when he realized Dean had been talking about him instead of the glowing lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Dean leaned in, and Cas met him halfway, and then they were kissing; soft and slow and sweet. Dean darted his tongue across Cas’ lower lip, tasting the sweetness of cotton candy on Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas opened his mouth and Dean licked inside, tracing his tongue over Cas’ and chasing the sweet rush lingering in Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, both panting softly and grinning, Dean brushed his nose against Cas’. “Still okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, very much so,” Cas said, leaning back in to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean pulled away, he darted his tongue across his own lips; tingling with the persistent taste of Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tongue is purple,” Cas said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned for a second before it clicked. “The cotton candy. You ate pink and I ate blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together it makes purple,” Cas grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my tongue needs to be more purple,” Dean said with a smirk, leaning back into Cas’ space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be coy, Dean, just kiss me again,” Cas said against Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were still kissing by the time the Ferris wheel had completed its cycle and they were back at the bottom again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cuddles for Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuck inside a motel with no heater when its snowing outside, Dean's sure he's going to freeze during the night. But Cas appears, offering warmth to his lover in the way of cuddles. The moment is so pure and tender, Dean let's slip those 3 words: I love you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean shivered, huddling further into the scratchy blanket on the bed in the motel. Why had they chosen the only motel in town that had a broken heater during one of the coldest, snowiest days on record? Scratch Florida, Dean now hated Wyoming with a passion.</p><p>He looked over at Sam, who seemed completely unfazed by the freezing temperatures in the room, and vowed he hated his brother even more. </p><p>Just when Dean thought he might actually freeze to death during the night, a familiar flapping sound filled the room, and Dean looked up to see Cas standing next to his bed.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean whispered, keeping his voice low to not wake Sam.</p><p>“I found the information we needed in Heaven and… are you shivering?” Cas asked, a bewildered look crossing his face.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Dean muttered. “It’s freezing in here. There’s no heater. AC’s bust.”</p><p>The bewildered look morphed into something more tender as Cas shucked his trenchcoat off, and laid it on top of the blanket Dean had wrapped around himself. “Better?” Cas asked quietly.</p><p>“A little. Would be better if you were lying with me, too,” Dean pouted.</p><p>The tender look on Cas’ face blossomed into a warm gummy smile. Sliding his shoes off, Cas gently settled his weight on the bed next to Dean; wrapping his arms around his lover and tugging him into his chest.</p><p>Dean shifted, tucking himself into Cas’ embrace until he felt the angel’s furnace levels of heat settling into his bones. “I missed you,” Dean murmured into Cas’ shoulder once his body had stopped trembling from the cold.</p><p>“I was only gone two days,” Cas said, pressing a feather-light kiss to the top of Dean’s head.</p><p>“Two days too long.” Dean’s hand reached out, grabbing Cas’ trenchcoat and tugging it up further until he had his nose buried in it. He took a deep breath, Cas’ scent flooding his senses with the rush of <em> home. </em></p><p>“I’ll endeavor to not be gone for that long again,” Cas said, fingers dancing up and down Dean’s spine; tracing nonsensical patterns across each vertebrae. Then, softly, “I missed you too, Dean.”</p><p>The admission was so tender, spoken so quietly as if it were a secret only meant for Dean’s ears, that Dean felt the words bubble up in his chest and slip from his mouth before he could stop himself. “I love you.”</p><p>Cas’ hand stilled on his back, and Dean panicked. Shit. He’d overstepped; fallen so completely in their sheltered moment of warmth and tenderness, that his heart knew before his consciousness could think about the implications of those words.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean… well, I did. I do. But don’t… it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. You don’t have to say it back,” Dean babbled.</p><p>“Dean.” Cas uttered his name so affectionately, with so much adoration glinting in his eyes from the moonlight seeping in through the blinds, that Dean’s heart lurched in his chest. “Of course I love you, Dean.”</p><p>Dean lifted his head from Cas shoulder, and he wasn’t even sure which of them initiated it, but they were kissing, slow and achingly soft; lips parting and slotting together over and over again.</p><p>When they broke apart, Dean nestled himself back against Cas’ chest, his nose brushing against Cas’ collarbone where he could breathe in the warm rich smell that was uniquely Cas.</p><p>Cas’ lips brushed faintly across his temple in a gentle kiss. “Are you warm enough?”</p><p>“I am now” Dean yawned. “Good night, angel.”</p><p>Cas hummed quietly, resting his chin on the top of Dean’s head. “Good night, love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wake Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is isn't easy to wake Dean up in the morning, and Cas is determined to find the best ways to wake his best friend up. Except, by the end of his investigation, maybe Dean is more than just his best friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas realizes early on that it isn’t an easy feat to wake Dean up and get him out of bed in the morning. When he asks Sam about it, Sam laughs and wishes him luck; saying that it takes a whole lot of effort to actually get Dean to leave whatever bed he’s sleeping in. Cas is thousands of years old, surely he can figure out a way to wake his best friend up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing at the foot of Dean’s bed waiting for him to consciously recognize his presence had decidedly not worked. Neither had phoning or texting him; the hunter merely picked up the phone to say “go away” before he went back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one time he asks Sam for advice, which was to throw a cup of cold water at him, it earned him two days of silent treatment before Dean finally forgave him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking him with news of a case has varying degrees of success, depending on what thing the case would require hunting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first real sign of success Cas has is when he brings Dean a cup of coffee when he wakes him up. The hunter blinks awake, sees the coffee, and makes a grabby motion for it. Cas offers the mug, smiling when Dean sits up and makes room for him at the end of the bed, and they sit in companionable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts bringing coffee every time he wakes Dean up, until they fall into a routine. But now that Cas has found one successful method, he’s curious as to what else can wake Dean up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping off at the local diner, Cas picks up coffee and an extra surprise of bacon. When he nudges Dean awake, Dean immediately hones in on the bacon and grins. “Cas, you’re the best,” Dean says, snatching the bacon and chasing it down with a gulp of coffee. The hunter has a little more pep in his step when he gets up a few minutes later, and Cas feels a wave of infatuation bubbling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one time he brings Dean pancakes instead of bacon, he’s sure Dean won’t be too thrilled, but the hunter is ecstatic. He happily munches on the pancakes as he chats with Cas, both of them sitting on the bed facing each other. It was in that exact moment that Cas fell for Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him weeks to pluck up the courage, but Cas brings Dean his morning coffee, and instead of nudging his arm to wake him up, Cas leans down and presses his lips to Dean’s in a chaste kiss. Dean’s eyes flutter open, and he looks up at Cas with bleary and hopeful eyes. “Mind running that by me again?” he asks, voice thick with sleep. Cas leans in again, pressing his lips into Dean’s, except this time, Dean responds, kissing him back slow and sweet. Dean breaks the kiss to snatch the cup of coffee from Cas hand. He takes a sip, places it on the table, and then pulls Cas down into another kiss, until all Cas can taste is coffee on Dean’s lips. As it turns out, kissing Dean was the best way to wake up his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and get him out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus: If Cas thought simple kisses were the best way to wake Dean up in the morning, he finds that kissing his way down Dean’s chest and paying attention to Dean’s morning hard-on is an even more effective way to wake Dean up in the morning, if Dean’s enthusiastic moans are anything to go by.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Star-Gazing Picnics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas wanders around the peaceful woods behind the Bunker and star-gazes when he can't sleep. Dean quietly starts joining him, until it's something they do together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oftentimes at night, because Cas hardly ever sleeps, he finds himself wandering outside of the Bunker, taking walks through the nearby woods and star-gazing when the sky's clear. It’s peaceful and quiet and surrounds him with serenity. Sometimes he notices Dean hesitantly following him, but never coming close enough to actively be seen by the angel.</p>
<p>Day by day, week by week, they slowly gravitate towards each other, until they’re waiting for each other at the door, quietly slipping out of the bunker and taking walks side by side, hands brushing and fingers looping together without saying a word.</p>
<p>And then one night, Dean has something tucked under his arm.</p>
<p>“What are you carrying?” Cas asks. Dean shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Dean says. He leads them to a clearing and lays out a blanket, two bottles of beer, and a bag of cookies.</p>
<p>“Nighttime star-gazing picnic. Or well, as close as I could get,” Dean says, his cheeks flushing red.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Cas replies, settling on the blanket next to Dean.</p>
<p>They spend the next couple hours drinking, stealing cookies, naming constellations, and sharing their first kiss… or maybe their first twenty kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Let Me Heal You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean gets a couple black eyes from fighting a werewolf, and decides it's better to hide it behind sunglasses then make Cas feel like he needs to heal him just because they're dating. But Cas wants to heal Dean and has to convince him it's out of love, not guilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?” Cas asked when he slid into the booth opposite Dean at the diner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged casually, tipping his head to look over at Sam, who was currently questioning a middle-aged lady who had shown a particular inclination to Sam and had declared she wouldn’t talk unless Dean wasn’t around. That was fine with Dean. His head was pounding and the pain behind his eye was slowly starting to radiate down his jaw in pulsating waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said more sharply. “You’ve always proclaimed that sunglasses indoors are reserved for blind people and douchebags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, maybe I’m a douchebag today,” Dean muttered, stabbing his scrambled eggs with his fork more harshly than he intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren't a douchebag," Cas said with a frown, placing his hand on top of Dean's hand that was resting on the table. "Are you drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus. No, I’m not. What is this? 20 questions?” Dean snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean.” Cas said his name softer this time; the same way he said Dean’s name in private when it was just the two of them laying in bed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas reached out for the glasses, Dean jerked away instinctively. A second later, a flash of guilt flittered across his face. “Sorry,” he murmured, leaning forward back into Cas’ space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ hands reached up slower this time, sliding the glasses off of Dean’s face. “Dean? What the hell happened?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruises from dark blue bleeding into purple covered not one, but both of his eyes, in a dark molted patchwork that circled his eyes and went all the way up to his eyebrows. Patches of red skimmed the outside of the bruising and trailed down to the tops of his cheekbones, where the pain was beginning to radiate downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got on the wrong side of one very pissed off werewolf. Shoulda seen him after the fight. A lot more left of me than there was of him,” Dean said, aiming for a joke. It fell flat, judging by the scowl of Cas’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny, Dean. This type of bruising could do permanent damage to your eyes,” Cas said, moving his fingertips up to Dean’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Cas wait,” Dean said, pulling backwards so Cas’ hand fell off his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned, something akin to betrayal sparking in his eyes for a moment. “I can heal you, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Dean reached out, slotting their hands together and tangling their fingers. “I don’t want you feeling obligated to heal me every single time I get a bump or a bruise just because we’re dating. It's why I was wearing the glasses. I didn't want you feeling guilt tripped into healing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head, Cas regarded Dean with a look of pure confusion that was so innocent it made Dean’s heart skip a beat. “I don’t feel obligated or guilt tripped. I never have. I've always healed you by my own free will. I want to heal you because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can't see you hurt when I could fix you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hesitated for a moment, scanning Cas’ face for any signs of guilt or pressure. But all he could see was concern and worry. Slowly, he nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas reached out, fingertips resting ever so gently on Dean’s temple. A second later, a tingling rush of power radiated across his forehead and down towards his eyes. The next time he blinked, the pain was gone, replaced with the lingering sensation of pure Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up, Dean shifted Cas’ hand off his temple, instead bringing it down to his lips so he could brush a soft kiss along the back of Cas’ knuckles. “Thank you,” he said, lips pressed to Cas’ fingertips before he slowly let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, Dean,” Cas said, leaning further across the table until they were breathing in each other’s air, lips hovering just out of reach of the other’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone hand me a bucket. I might be sick from the puppy dog eyes you two are giving each other,” Sam said out of nowhere, dropping down onto the seat next to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without pulling away from Cas, Dean stuck his middle finger up at Sam before he closed the gap and kissed Cas, soft and sweet and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled back, Cas had a sappy look on his face, and, judging by the fact Sam made fake gagging noises next to him, he must have had the same loved up look on his face, too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The way the sunshine makes Cas glow radiantly has Dean falling in love with the angel leaning up against his car.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 3-sentence fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean walked up to the Impala and froze, eyes widening as he drank in the sight before him- Cas, stripped of his trenchcoat and suit jacket, sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, leaning against the hood of the car with his head tipped back and his eyes closed, basking in the sun; the sunshine radiating off of his face, highlighting his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and making his features glow in a soft way that made Dean’s heart skip a beat and made him want to reach out and touch; to caress his skin and feel the warmth of the sunlight on the angel’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring, you know,” Cas said, cracking open his left eye a fraction and squinting at Dean, before saying, “I’m not that exciting to look at,” and Dean’s heart stuttered in his chest again, because God yes, Cas wasn’t just exciting to look at, he was goddamn radiant, and every part of him ached and yearned to reach forward and claim the angel as his in every way possible, to absorb every last glimmering piece of the man leaning against his car with so much oozing confidence it was if he belonged there, perched on the hood of the car lounging in the rays of sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more than exciting, Cas, you’re beautiful,” Dean murmured, voice choking on the words as he stepped into Cas’ personal space, slotting himself into the gap between the angel’s legs, feeling the warmth of the sunshine baking down on his back as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Cas’ in the barest hint of a kiss; Cas’ lips were chapped and warm from the sunlight heating his face, and when he broke the kiss, Cas honest to God beamed so bright it rivaled the intensity of the sun, then the angel leaned up and kissed Dean again, and Dean was convinced the sunshine was meant to highlight the glistening spark of perfection that was the angel currently kissing him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas are squabbling about Dean's shoulders being too big to get through a small gap, but that all goes out the window when Dean almost hurts himself and Cas is ready to do anything to ensure his safety.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 3-sentence fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, maybe this would’ve worked if you didn’t have such wide shoulders,” Cas hissed, shoving at Dean, who was currently trapped inside the walls of the building they were investigating, stopping him and Cas from getting any further into the interior of the house, which, to be fair, wasn’t exactly Dean’s fault; he didn’t know how tight it would get in there, and he had suggested Cas go first, but no, the angel insisted that Dean be the one to lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what you were saying last night when you were using my shoulders as a pillow to sleep on, you dick,” Dean shot back, using the leverage of the pipe beneath his feet to shimmy his way slowly out of the position he was stuck in, but as he moved, his foot got caught and his body started to twist, and just as he began to hiss in pain, Cas was dropping down to a crouch, unhooking his foot and wrapping his hand gently around Dean’s ankle, using his Grace to instantly ease the twinge of the strain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Cas said, all the anger and frustration leaking from his tone until there was nothing but soft reassurance and a hint of worry; Dean felt the rush of irritation fizzle out of him, and he tugged on Cas’ sleeve until the angel had managed to stand back up in the cramped space, Dean tucking his nose into the crook of Cas’ neck and mumbling an apology into his throat, while Cas’ hand reached out and tangled with his own, fingers interlacing, “I’m sorry, too,” Cas said, words lingering in the air, and Dean so desperately wanted to kiss Cas, but they couldn’t move and suddenly he wanted to get the hell out of these walls, so he put his hand on Cas’ shoulder, and nudged him back the way they came, murmuring, “Let’s get out of here before either of us gets hurt,” and when they finally got out of the walls, their hands wandered over each other's bodies checking for injuries that weren’t there, until they were both satisfied the other was safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam have a drunken sleepover to celebrate  a special occasion for Dean and Cas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 3-sentence fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The drinks sloshed onto the carpet as Dean laughed, handing one of them over to Sam without jostling his brother, who was currently sat on the floor while Cas sat on the only bed in the room behind Sam, braiding his hair into perfect little braids; his hands still relatively steady despite the five empty beer bottles and the empty bottle of Jack next to him, and that just wouldn’t do in Dean’s mind, so he dropped himself down onto the bed next to Cas, pressing his lips to Cas’ neck and licking along his pulse point, grinning gleefully when Cas shivered and tilted his head to give Dean better access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys- you’d better not be making out right now,” Sam slurred, moving his head to look back at Cas and Dean, where Dean was currently mouthing his way up Cas’ jawline towards his lips and Cas was tilting his head downwards towards Dean, chasing his mouth; Sam sighed dramatically and hurled a pillow at them, which only caused Cas to burst out laughing with a muttered, “Okay, okay, no making out with Dean until after I’ve braided your hair,” to which Sam plopped himself back on the floor with a, “Damn right,” as he yanked the flask from Dean’s slack hand and took two large gulps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Dean complained lightheartedly, stealing the flask back to take a swig, and Sam laughed, shoving at Dean’s leg with a joking, “Jerk,” right back at him, and Dean couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier, with his brother next to him and his boyfriend, no, his fiancé, right by his side, drunkenly celebrating their engagement with a sleepover in the motel after a successful hunt, and absolutely nothing else mattered in that moment; they were all together, Dean was so madly in love with Cas it ached in his bones, and Sam had looked close to tears when Cas had dropped down on one knee and proposed to Dean- it was perfect and Dean didn’t need Heaven or Hell or anything else, because he’d found his own slice of Heaven right here with his angel and his brother’s loving support.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas finds out how much he loves taking showers with Dean and also proves to Dean that shower sex can be fun and not as complicated as he claims it to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 3-sentence fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You never told me showers could feel this good,” Cas said earnestly with a soft sigh of contentment, leaning into the spray and letting the water cascade down his face in hot relaxing rivlets, as Dean slid his arms around Cas’ waist, tugging him closer until Cas’ back was pressed firmly against his chest, placing a kiss behind Cas’ ear and nosing along the wet hair plastered to Cas’ neck, which made Cas shiver despite the rolling heat pouring from the shower and enveloping them in a foggy steam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shower’s a shower, it’s only good when you’re in it with someone you love,” Dean said, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Cas’ jaw, trailing his hands up Cas’ chest, smirking when he felt Cas shudder and lean further back into his touch, but that didn’t seem to appease Cas, because he quickly yanked out of Dean’s hold and spun around, pressing their chests together and seeking out Dean’s mouth in a deliciously dirty kiss that left Cas’ head spinning and left the hunter gasping for air; leaning their foreheads against each other as Cas’ hands wandered down Dean’s back to rest teasingly against his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always said getting laid in the shower was complicated,” Cas pointed out, which earned him a low growl from Dean before he was pushing Cas up against the shower wall, devouring his mouth, causing little whines to be punched out of Cas’ throat and pressed into Dean’s mouth, until Dean muttered hotly against Cas’ lips, “I’m willing to take that risk right about now,” and Cas moaned, arching up into Dean’s touch and chasing his mouth until they were panting, trading messy kisses that had Cas’ heart beating wildly in his chest as he gasped out, “What are you waiting for then?”, which spurred Dean into action, until their groans bounced off the tiled walls and they were moaning each other’s names in release and Dean panted out, “Maybe that wasn’t so complicated after all,” and Cas laughed breathlessly and dragged Dean down into a searing kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Instant Noodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recently fallen Cas discovers what it's like to have a craving and has the midnight munchies for instant noodles, which Dean finds endearing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 3-sentence fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean blinked his eyes open tiredly in the darkness of his bedroom, his hand reaching out for his lover, but the space was empty and cold, sending a sharp stab of icy fear down his spine, and he quickly threw off the covers, sliding into the cold corridor of the Bunker as he called Cas’ name, his voice wavering on the word as dread dripped down his body, but after a few seconds of silence, Dean heard his name, Cas’ voice soft as he called for him from the kitchen, causing Dean’s shoulders to release their tension as he let out a sigh of relief so strong he felt all his muscles relax as the fight or flight reaction dissipated.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Dean said, stepping up behind Cas at the counter and wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist, dropping his head to rest his cheek against the space between Cas’ shoulder blades, “What are you doing in here of all places? I woke up and you weren’t in bed with me,” Dean said, words muffled against the material of Cas’ tshirt- his own old Led Zeppelin shirt that Cas had stolen last month and he looked so damn good in it that Dean never asked for it back- but before Cas could answer, the microwave dinged and Cas rubbed his hand over Dean’s arm before opening the microwave.</p>
<p>“Woke up and had the weirdest craving for <em> instant noodles,</em> and I remembered Sam had brought some last week, so I came to make some, and I was going to come straight back to bed afterwards, I’m just not used to this whole human craving thing since I fell and became human and-” Cas babbled, but Dean cut him off, placing a soft kiss behind Cas’ ear before he pulled away and moved across the kitchen to grab a bowl and a fork, slipping the cup of noodles from Cas’ hands to pour it out into the bowl before linking his fingers with Cas’ and leading them towards the table, murmuring, “Welcome to being human and having midnight munchies,” before he sat down next to Cas and settled his hand on Cas’ thigh, flashing his lover a warm smile that seemed to ease whatever nerves Cas had, because the fallen-angel happily ate his noodles, leaning into Dean and yawning when he’d finished the bowl, and he let the hunter quietly guide them back to bed until they were curled up in each other’s arms and drifting back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean catches Cas all flustered when he's looking at his laptop. But it isn't porn Cas is looking at, it's fanfiction. Destiel fanfiction to be exact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 3-sentence fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatcha reading? Found us a case?” Dean asked, coming up behind Cas and sliding his hand onto Cas’ shoulder, squeezing softly, but whatever Cas was looking at he didn’t want Dean to see, because he snapped the laptop shut and shucked Dean’s hand off his shoulder with an embarrassed, “Nothing important,” before he tried to get up and push past Dean, but the hunter caught Cas around the arm, spinning the angel back around so they were looking at each other, and Dean was shocked to see the hint of a blush creeping along Cas’ cheeks.</p>
<p>“Alright, what’s going on? What’s got you all flustered?” Dean asked, moving his free hand towards the laptop, but Cas reached out and knocked Dean’s hand away, which made Dean raise his eyebrow suspiciously, saying, “I thought we had this conversation about not watching-”, but Cas cut him off, shaking his head, “I wasn’t watching… I’ve discovered… there’s a lot of stories online written about you and I, based on Chuck's books,” Cas said, and Dean’s hand loosened on Cas’ arm before he tilted his head questioningly, “You’re reading <em>fanfiction</em> about you and I, why?”</p>
<p>Cas shrugged, the blush creeping down his neck, mumbling something under his breath as he attempted to leave the room, but Dean's hand shot back out, latching onto Cas’ wrist, “What did you just say?” he asked, and Cas hesitated, keeping his eyes locked above Dean’s shoulder as he repeated, “Because I like the idea of us together,” and there was a moment where the words hovered between them, heavy and palpable, before Cas finally plucked up the courage to lock gazes with Dean, only to let out a sound of surprise at the hungry look in the hunter’s eyes, and then Dean was backing them up against the nearest wall, pinning Cas with his hip before his lips were on Cas’ in a kiss that had the angel’s head spinning and his heart lurching in his chest; Dean broke the kiss, lips hovering over Cas as he said, “Us being together, I like the sound of that, too,” before they were kissing all over again, their mouths slotting together over and over again until Cas was addicted to the taste of Dean’s lips on his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Rain Puddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean can't stop himself from pacing in the rain as he waits for Cas to return from a dangerous hunt. As soon as he sees him, limping through the woods towards the Impala, he takes off, pulling his angel into his arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean kicked at the puddle of rain, watching it spray water across the pavement in an arc of dirty water before he was pacing around the car again. His collar was pressed up against the back of his neck as if that could stop the rain from sliding down the back of his shirt, and his hair was completely drenched, but he barely even registered the cold dampness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was sitting in the Impala, staying dry, but Dean couldn’t suppress the antsy feeling crawling down his spine. He didn’t care how wet he got, because at least pacing felt more productive than sitting and waiting for the worst to happen. Cas should’ve been back by now. If it was taking this long, something had gone wrong, and the itch to race down the path Cas had taken an hour ago was burning brighter and brighter in his veins, even though Cas had explicitly told him not to follow after him if something went wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam banged on the window, catching Dean’s attention, and he pointed into the woods on the other side of the car. Dean swiveled around, catching sight of Cas limping back towards the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t hesitate. He took off at a run, darting through the trees and wincing as the branches whipped across his cheeks. He splashed through a muddy puddle, feeling it soak through his jeans and into his socks, but he didn’t slow down; not until he was crashing into Cas, his arms wrapping around Cas' waist and heaving his weight forwards so the angel was leaning on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God,” Dean muttered, nosing up behind Cas’ ear before he placed a chaste kiss to the underside of his jaw. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wound his arms around Dean’s neck, and whatever fight was left in him seemed to drain away, because he slumped into Dean’s embrace with a sharp exhale. “More of them than we anticipated. A lot more. Took a greater amount of my Grace than I anticipated to destroy them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, we go together.” Dean took a slight step back, darting his eyes down Cas’ body and surveying for injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twisted my ankle and threw my knee out, that’s all. It’ll heal in a couple days as my Grace rebuilds. I’m fine, Dean,” Cas said tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back into Cas’ space, Dean slid his fingers through Cas’ wet hair, leaning forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “You ever scare me like that again, I swear you’re sleeping on the couch for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas huffed, bumping his nose against Dean’s. “You’d miss me after one night of sleeping alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Shut up,” Dean muttered, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. “I’ve got a spare jacket in the trunk we can use to elevate your leg.” When Cas didn’t object, Dean tucked the angel into his side and slowly they walked back to the car, sidestepping puddles and ducking under branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Cas was lying across the backseat, his leg propped up and Sam’s dry jacket thrown over him like a blanket as he quietly drifted off to sleep, that Dean felt the last traces of tension dissipate from his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can drive, if you want?” Sam asked from the passenger seat, catching the way soft way Dean was looking at Cas through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Dean turned the key in the ignition, feeling Baby purr to life, and he darted his eyes to Cas’ sleeping form again. “Maybe later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whipped,” Sam coughed under his breath with a teasing grin, earning him a smack upside the head from Dean, before Dean was pointing Baby in the direction of home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas rescues a kitten, but Dean can't bear to shatter Cas' happiness and tell his fallen-angel lover that he's allergic to cats. But when Cas finds out, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Dean, the same way Dean would sacrifice everything for Cas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dean, you’re allergic to cats,” Sam pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, Sam, I had no idea. Thanks for telling me something I hadn’t discovered 30 years ago,” Dean drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it just be better to tell Cas now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cast his eyes from Sam over to Cas, who was sat in the library of the bunker with the abandoned kitten swaddled in an old tshirt, tucked up against his chest. “I can’t, Sammy. Since Cas fell and lost his Grace, I haven’t seen him connect with anything. This is the first time I’ve seen that spark flare up in him again. I can’t take that away from him. He needs this win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Sam darted his eyes over to Cas and watched the ex-angel attempt to bottle feed the kitten tucked up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you planning to do? Sleep on the couch every night to avoid getting too close to the cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged, arranging a blanket into an open-circle like shape. “If that’s what it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, Dean. No wonder it took you and Cas this long to get together. If you just used your words for once-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Used words for what?” Cas asked, walking into the room with a now empty bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean automatically took a small step backwards; his nose already beginning to itch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at Dean expectantly, and Dean minutely shook his head, begging Sam not to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of… Cas, Dean’s allergic to cats,” Sam said, throwing his hands up in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor,” Dean hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes flickered over to Dean in shock. “Why didn’t you say something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing, Dean picked up another blanket, twisting it to fit with the first one he’d wrapped. “I saw how happy the kitten made you when you rescued it. And I wasn’t going to take that happiness away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head and his eyebrow scrunched together in confusion, and God, Dean loved Cas’ innocent bewilderment so much it made his heart ache. “You were willing to put up with a kitten even though you’re allergic to them just to make me happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged, trying to play off the weight of Cas’ words. It wasn’t like they hadn’t said they loved each other before- Dean had even said it last night, pressed up against Cas neck, words murmured into Cas’ ear- but it didn’t feel right to throw the ‘to love is to sacrifice’ line out right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just one word. But the affection Cas put into his name made Dean’s brain short-circuit for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deliver the kitten to a rehabilitation center-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Cas. That’s not-” Dean interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to keep an animal that you’re allergic to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the kitten makes you happy,” Dean protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me happier, Dean,” Cas shot back without any hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words hung in the air, heavier than any ‘I love you’ either of them had said to the other. Without thinking, Dean darted forwards, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips before backing away just as fast, his eyes starting to burn from the proximity to the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took a step towards Dean, thought better of it, and gently placed the kitten into Sam’s arms with a, “Hold the kitten for a moment, Sam,” before he stepped into Dean’s space and kissed him more firmly, making sure to linger because Dean’s chaste kiss just wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was the one to break the kiss, sneezing into his sleeve. “Cat hair,” he muttered, and Cas belatedly realized it was all over his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll clean up after I find a suitable place for the kitten to be cared for,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, darting his eyes over to Sam, who nodded back to Dean in understanding. “I’ll go with Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Cas moved to take the cat from Sam’s arms again, Dean reached out, grabbed Cas by the trenchcoat and pulled him into another sweet kiss. “I love you,” he said against Cas’ mouth before letting go and moving towards the corridor leading to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really would’ve let you keep the cat,” Sam said, grabbing the blankets Dean had been shaping and plopping the kitten inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Cas said, a loved up look in his eyes as he stared at the spot Dean had been in a few moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Sam playfully knocked his shoulder into Cas’. “C’mon, lover boy. Dean will be here when we get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the bundle of blankets from Sam’s arms, Cas took the kitten and followed Sam towards the garage, his mind whirring with ways he could show Dean how much he loved him when they got back home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celebrating their first Christmas as a massive family, Cas discovers a classic Christmas tradition: Ugly Christmas Sweaters. He buys some of the tackiest sweaters he can find, and convinces Dean to participate in the idea, even if Dean thinks it's terrible in the best way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas came bounding down the front stairs of the Bunker, flashing a massive smile at Dean, who was settled at the War Table with a massive book open on shapeshifter mythology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awfully more chipper than you were when you left,” Dean said, tipping his head back automatically, waiting for Cas to lean down and kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel did, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Dean’s in an enthusiastic kiss; tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair and tipping the hunter’s head so he could lick across the seam of Dean’s mouth before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell of a kiss there, angel,” Dean said, catching his breath. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out a chair, Cas plopped down next to Dean, placing a bag on the table in front of the hunter. “You said you wanted to do Christmas this year; now that we’re together, Sam’s got Eileen, and we’ve all got Jack.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Yes, I did say that. Though no one was that enthralled by the idea, except for Jack. Why the sudden 180 on the Christmas spirit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked. “Because I have discovered the most tacky Christmas tradition, and we are absolutely partaking in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s face scrunched in confusion for a second, before recognition dawned on his face. “No. Cas, no. You don’t mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugly Christmas sweaters,” Cas said with a grin, dumping out the bag to reveal five of the ugliest sweaters Dean had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covered in pom poms, bells, and sparkles, Dean was torn between laughing and vomiting. It was truly the most horrific sight he’d ever seen, and last week he’d been dealing with this shapeshifter that changed as it ran at him and sprayed him with the gross sludge of shedding skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no way in Hell I’m wearing one of these. Let alone Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I got him one with a moose on it,” Cas said, pulling one from the pile, that, sure enough, had a moose on it; little bells dangled across the antlers and tinsel wrapped around its neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. It was absolutely the most ridiculous and gaudy sweater he’d ever seen, and suddenly, he wanted nothing more in this world than to get a picture of Sam wearing the awful monstrosity. It would be the perfect ammo for extortion in the future, especially if Sam never wanted any picture proof to see the light of day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you might win me over knowing Sam will have to wear that dreadful sweater,” Dean said, wiping a tear from his eye, because hot damn, this truly was the funniest thing he’d witnessed in months, and they weren’t even wearing the sweaters yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting through the clothes, he pulled out a white one with an angel on the front and a halo hovering over the head, the words “you’re my angel” sprawled across the shirt in gold glitter. Glistening snow covered the bottom hem of the sweater with little angel wings that spread out across the sleeves. “Oh God, please tell me you’re wearing this one?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flashed Dean a gummy smile, and God, everything about this was so dumb and childish and completely tacky, but seeing Cas’ grin melted Dean’s heart. This was the first time they were treating Cas and Jack to a proper human Christmas, and seeing Cas actually beaming with happiness, it made Dean want to yank him onto his lap and kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Cas’ lapels, tugged him forward until Cas was straddling his waist, and he kissed the daylights out his angel until his own head was spinning and Cas was gasping for air against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“was,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “that,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” for?” Cas asked, kissing Dean over and over again between each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just can’t get enough of you,” Dean murmured, wrapping his hands around Cas’ neck and pulling him in for another deep kiss; tongues gliding and panting sharp breaths into each other’s mouths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you approve of the ugly Christmas sweater idea?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cas, whatever makes you happy,” Dean replied, chasing Cas’ mouth and placing another kiss to those delectable lips that Dean really was addicted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you haven’t even seen your sweater yet,” Cas pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God help me. How bad is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a final peck to Dean’s lips, Cas pulled away and grabbed another sweater from the pile. A huge slice of cranberry pie was plastered across the shirt, covered in white pom-poms to mimic whipped cream. The words “pie love you” circled around the pie. Little white sparkly snowflakes and small gingerbread men dotted across the sweater to add small sparks of Christmas.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you think?” Cas asked, a serious look on his face for half a second before his lip trembled and he was bursting into a grin, mirth dancing in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s absolutely diabolical,” Dean said with a laugh, yanking the shirt from Cas’ hands, throwing it back on the table, and tugging the angel back down so he could feel Cas’ laugh pressed against his own mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ll wear it?” Cas asked a few minutes later, after Dean had kissed him breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, always,” Dean replied, bumping his nose against Cas’ and reconnecting their lips together again; until Sam, Jack, and Eileen came down the stairs ten minutes later, demanding to know why Dean and Cas were making out next to a pile of gaudy and vibrant sweaters strewn across the table.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas asks Dean out on a first date, and Dean says yes, because God, he's been waiting for this moment for so long. And when Cas takes him to an ice cream parlor for their first date, Dean falls just a little more in love with his angel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Go on a date with me?” Cas asked, voice filling the air, sure and confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean froze and put down the spatula that was in his hands- the pancakes could wait- and he turned to look at Cas, who was sitting at the table in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just ask me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flushed, shifting his eyes away from Dean and down to the metal table; the air of confidence shrinking until he was focusing on his own hands, clasped together on top of the table. “Go on a date with me, Dean?” Cas asked, quieter this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean swallowed thickly, his throat swelling as the words got lodged in his chest. He’d been waiting for this moment, and it was everything he’d wanted and yet nothing he’d expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Cas… are you… sure?” Dean asked, words burning as he said them. The thought of bearing if what Cas was asking wasn’t what he hoped…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean. I want to take you on a date tonight. Just us,” Cas said, finally dragging his gaze from his hands up to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cleared his throat and nodded, trying desperately to get his swirling thoughts to calm down enough that he could give Cas an answer. “Yeah, Cas, I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nervous energy surrounding Cas seemed to seep away, and he beamed at Dean. “Tonight,” Cas said, before slipping from the room, his hand brushing against Dean’s shoulder in a way that sent a shiver of pleasure darting down Dean’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Dean asked from the passenger seat of Cas’ car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see. We’re almost there,” Cas said, turning the car down a road towards… an old fashioned ice cream parlor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Dean asked with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d want an extravagant date,” Cas explained, parking the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked over, placing his hand on Cas’ knee and flashing him a soft smile. “This is great, Cas. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas led them into the ice cream parlor; the two of them ordering sundaes before sitting down in a booth. It was busy, but not so full of people that they had to shout to talk. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you find this place?” Dean asked, casting his eyes around the brightly colored decorations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged, picking up a spoon from the table. “Just found it when I was going for a drive one day. Thought it would be a nice place for… you know,” Cas trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a first date?” Dean filled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “I didn’t want it to be over-the-top or awkward or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, buddy, it’s not either of those things. It’s been a long time since I’ve been out on an actual date, but this… this is really nice,” Dean said, his hand settling on top of Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that action seemed to calm Cas’ nerves, because he easily launched into discussing the movie the two of them had watched last week, and it made Dean’s heart leap into his throat at the way Cas tipped his hand over so that their palms were pressed together, fingers interlocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their ice cream sundaes showed up, Dean started digging into his, still listening to Cas talk about a possible case he’d found earlier in the day, but Cas suddenly trailed off, leaving the air between them thick with tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glanced up, only to see Cas staring at his mouth; his eyes glued to the way Dean had his tongue wrapped around the spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright there, Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk, licking across his lower lip slowly and grinning when he noticed the faint way Cas shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- I- um… how does your ice cream taste?” Cas stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Dean asked, leaning slightly across the table into Cas’ space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas lunged forwards, pressing his mouth against Dean’s and licking his way into the hunter’s mouth, chasing the sugary sweet taste of the butter pecan ice cream Dean was eating. Dean tangled his hand around Cas’ tie, yanking him closer as he rubbed his tongue up against Cas’. He waited a few beats before pulling away, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taste good?” Dean asked, the words ghosting over Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste better,” Cas said, and God, if that wasn’t the best thing Dean had ever heard in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was him or Cas who closed the distance, but suddenly they were making out; ice cream bowls pushed to the side with Dean’s hands wrapped around Cas’ tie and Cas’ hands tangled in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart, Cas’ nose brushing against his, Dean looked down at their melted ice creams and laughed. “I think we need more ice cream,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if it leads to more kissing,” Cas muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell yes,” Dean said with a grin, tugging Cas up to the counter to order more ice cream. Half of the next set of ice cream got eaten. It had all been going well, until Dean had swiped the spoon of rocky road ice cream across Cas’ lips, and then proceeded to lick the trail of ice cream away, which led to another round of making out and another set of melted ice cream. Not that Dean cared all that much, because Cas’ mouth tasted a whole lot better than any of the ice cream in the parlor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Handwriting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas is getting ready to sign his name next to Dean's on the contract for their new home. But he doesn't have a last name. Good thing Dean's ready to remedy that with the addition of his own last name to Castiel's name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas held the pen in his hand, the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel</span>
  </em>
  <span> flowing out smooth and easy like water flowing down a stream. The practiced ease with which he'd gained over the years of writing his name on anything and everything; from receipts to library books and fake IDs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean regularly pointed out how beautiful his handwriting had become; from the chicken scratch it was when he first met Dean to the gliding lines, elegant scraw, and the flick of his wrist when he wrote the 'l' of his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he froze. His hand hovered over the paper, standing in the foyer of their almost home. The relator was with Dean somewhere in the kitchen while Cas was having a crisis over the end of his signature, where, underneath the line, the words ‘last name’ were printed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years he’d used so many names. In the old days he’d used Novak, but Jimmy was such a distant memory, it felt wrong to use the last name of the vessel he’d long ago made his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith. Stills. Solange. Kilmer. Jones. Taylor. Weber. Francis. He’d even used the name Winchester in the past, to tie himself to Dean and Sam when the case called for it. But stealing Dean’s last name felt wrong, because it wasn’t his. Not yet. Maybe never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, they were dating. And settling down in a little house together, that was a huge step. Something neither of them thought they’d ever have. But to ask anything more, it didn’t seem fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Cas stared at the page, his hand shaking as his mind raced to pick any last name he could think of, but his eyes kept gravitating to the perfect glide of Dean’s name- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean Winchester- </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the line next to his, and it made his heart ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean came out a moment later, noticing the way Cas was still hovering over the page, knuckles white as he clutched the pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter? Are you having second doubts? Cas, if it’s not the house you want-” Dean started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to put for my last name,” Cas interrupted, words wringing from his throat and burning in a way they never had before. Lying had become part of the job over the years, but this time it felt wrong to put a fake name. Not when this was their future together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned over, peering at the contract and the graceful mark of Castiel’s name with a blank space after it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winchester. Put Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, I can’t. That’s your last name. I don’t have one and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you do now,” Dean said, sliding down onto his knee next to Cas. “I was going to wait until this evening, but screw it. Marry me, Cas? Take my last name. Please make me the happiest man alive and officially be Castiel Winchester?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ hand shook, and the pen slipped from his hand as he dropped down onto the floor next to Dean. “Yes. Dean, yes. Oh God, yes,” Cas said, hands trembling as he pulled Dean into a kiss and then let Dean slide the gold band onto his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit premature, they’d only just gotten engaged, but Dean was tangling their fingers together, calling Cas his fiancé, and so Cas signed the contract on the house: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel Winchester.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Weird Cloud Shapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While sitting on a bench casing a potential witches house, Cas spots some children naming cloud shapes, except he has no idea what that means. Dean has to teach his angel lover just what it means to cloud gaze and point out shapes in the sky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are those children doing?” Cas asked, nodding in the direction of the group of young kids, laying on a blanket and pointing up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glanced over, taking his eyes off of the house of the possible witch to look at the children on the other side of the park. “Naming cloud shapes, if I was to hazard a guess,” he said absentmindedly as he flickered his gaze back to the house, even though the woman hadn’t moved from her spot at her kitchen table with an ordinary cookbook in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clouds don’t have shapes. They’re just formations of water or ice crystals caught in the atmosphere,” Cas said, tilting his head slightly and squinting up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That broke Dean’s attention, and he looked at Cas with a soft smile. “Sure they do, Cas. It’s all about imagination. Taking something way up there in the sky and visualizing it as something familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Cas said, casting his gaze to Dean, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached over, tracing his fingertip over Cas’ brow to sooth away the confusion. “Let me show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back against the bench they were sat on, Dean looked up to the sky, letting his eyes flicker from one cloud formation to the next, until he grinned. “Alright, follow where I’m pointing. Do you see that cloud right there? Directly above the lamppost?” Dean asked, leaning into Cas’ space and pointing up to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas followed Dean’s directions, slouching down and following the line of Dean’s hand up to the cloud in question. “Yes, I see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cloud, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing playfully, Dean shook his head. “Yes, Cas, but not the point. It looks like an elephant. See the way the cloud tapers at the front and then rises back up, almost like a trunk. And there’s the head with one large ear,” Dean said, tracing the lines with his finger. “Head merges into the body, and there’s the tail. Do you see it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned, shaking his head slightly. “In an abstract way, it almost makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled, dropping his hand and leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Cas’ temple. “Stop thinking so hard. Just… look for shapes that look familiar. Let your imagination fill in the holes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, I’m an angel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me the Angel of the Lord speech again. You’re more free-minded than you’ve ever been before. Just. Stop thinking. Just let your eyes see the clouds as objects instead of formations of water.” Dean looked back up, thankful there were actually tons of little clouds scattered across the blue sky. “Okay, look. See that big puffy cloud right there?” he said, using his arm to bump Cas’ head in the direction he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I see it,” Cas said skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tree. There’s the trunk, and you can see some of the wisps forming branches, and then the big puffy part is all the leaves,” Dean said, voice low as he murmured the words into Cas’ ear. “Can you see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head, bumping gently against Dean’s, before he nodded ever-so-slightly. “Yes, I can. Abstract, but yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush with the abstract. Go on, your turn. Look at the clouds, find a shape, and then show me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, Dean,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you started it by questioning it. Besides, this is something all humans have done over their lifetime. Now it’s your turn,” Dean said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slouching down again, Cas slowly let his eyes scan over the clouds, looking for anything that stood out to him as a specific shape. The more he looked, the more frustrated he became, his shoulders squaring in tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. Let your mind wander,” Dean murmured, pressing a chaste kiss behind Cas’ ear and then trailing a couple soft kisses down to the underside of his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his body relax into Dean’s, Cas took a deep breath and looked at the clouds again. Then he saw it. “There,” he said, pointing up at a cloud and waiting for Dean’s eyes to settle on the one he’d seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you see,” Dean said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice cream cone with a scoop of ice cream on top. Triangular shape of the cone and then it rounds off to make the ice cream,” Cas said, tracing the lines like he’d seen Dean do earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed as his eyes traced the shape, and sure enough, it really did look like an ice cream cone. “You’re absolutely right, it does look like that. See, not so hard, right? Once you start seeing shapes, it’s impossible to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that diamond right there?” Cas asked, eagerly pointing at another cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cas, exactly like that,” Dean said with a soft smile, before he was quietly humming </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which made Cas laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Sam found them, twenty minutes later, staring at the sky and pointing up into the air, he swore the two of them had gone mad. “Did the witch hit you guys with a spell or something?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re naming cloud shapes,” Cas said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, the witch. Is she-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still in her house at the kitchen table. Honestly. You two are the worst lookouts ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Cas started it,” Dean said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did not,” Cas shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you were the one to point out the cloud shapes first and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the rest of his argument was, it was lost as Dean pressed his lips to Cas’, kissing him soft and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be lookout from the car,” Sam said, rolling his eyes fondly as he left the couple sharing kisses and gazing up at the clouds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Leap Year AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Destiel AU of the romcom movie Leap Year. Dean flies out to Ireland to chase his boyfriend Crowley to propose to him on Leap Day. In order to get to Dublin, Dean acquires the help of a sassy and sparky Innkeeper called Castiel. Along the way they fall in love, and when circumstances change when Dean realizes Crowley isn't the one he loves, he and Cas find their way back to each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leap Year AU where Dean is dating Crowley and their fourth anniversary passes without Crowley proposing, so Dean decides what the hell and he follows Crowley to Dublin- where Crowley is on a business trip- to go and propose to him on leap day; where the tradition is that a man who is proposed to has to accept the proposal. But Dean’s entire trip goes wrong and he gets stranded in a tiny town in Ireland, where he meets an innkeeper named Castiel, who’s snarky and sassy and cynical about love but he’s drop-dead gorgeous. Castiel needs the money to stop his tavern from being sold, so he decides, against his better judgment, to drive Dean to Dublin for a fee so Dean can propose to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel spends the entire time snarking at Dean, telling him the idea of flying all the way out to Ireland to propose to Crowley on leap day is a lame tradition and love isn’t worth it, but Dean ignores Castiel, telling him how great Crowley is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their driving, the road is blocked by cows, and in an attempt to shoo the cows off the road, Dean accidentally causes Castiel’s Lincoln Continental Mark V to roll downhill into a stream, which pisses Castiel off and forces Dean to continue on foot. Castiel soon rejoins Dean, and along the way they start becoming friends as they slowly walk towards the train station. They talk about surface level things and deep things, and even end up asking each other what they would take if their homes were on fire and they had 60 seconds to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend so long talking they miss the train, and have to stay at a Bed and Breakfast. Except it’s a couples-only establishment, and they have to pretend to be married in order to stay the night. To prove their love, they have to kiss, and Dean is hesitant, because that would be cheating on Crowley, but Cas grabs him and kisses him breathless and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was so good Dean’s seeing stars, but he can’t do this, his heart belongs to Crowley. Or that’s what he keeps telling himself. He and Cas end up sleeping in the same bed that night, but neither of them wants to admit their developing feelings for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they hit the road again, Dean and Cas get caught in a hailstorm, and in an attempt to stay dry, they burst into a church and end up gate-crashing a wedding. Dean gets drunk at the wedding reception and starts to realize he’s falling for the sassy Castiel- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and oh God when did Castiel become Cas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally get to Dublin the next day, Cas tells Dean he was engaged to a man named Ketch, who broke off the engagement and took the ring Cas proposed to him with, and that was why he was so cynical about love. Dean tells Cas he should track down Ketch and get his ring back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally get to the hotel Crowley is staying at, Crowley surprises Dean by proposing to him in the lobby. Dean hesitates, casting his eyes to where Cas was standing a few moments ago. But Cas is gone, which Dean’s heart breaks, and he forces himself to let Cas go and says yes to Crowley’s proposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only once they’re back home, throwing an engagement party, that Dean finds out that Crowley only proposed to him so he could appease the board of the new apartment they had just moved into. Utterly shattered, Dean pulls the fire alarm and his mind shoots back to the 60-second concept he and Cas had talked about. While Crowley is grabbing all their expensive possessions and doesn’t bother checking to see if Dean is okay, Dean realizes there wasn’t a single thing in the apartment that he values. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking off the engagement to Crowley, Dean flies all the way back to the tiny town Cas lives in, where Cas has successfully saved enough money to keep his tavern running. Dean surprises Cas at the tavern, telling him in front of the whole pub that he ended things with Crowley and proposes he and Cas get together and not make plans together. Cas stands there in silence for a few seconds before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart broken, Dean leaves the tavern and heads out to the cliffs, looking out to the sea. Cas follows him there, asking where the hell Dean thinks he’s going. Dean looks at Cas, eyes watery, and says that he just rejected him in front of everyone. Cas shakes his head, pulling out the ring he’d finally gotten back from Ketch, telling Dean that he hadn’t said no, but he’d wanted to go get the ring. He then drops down on one knee and proposes to Dean, telling Dean he wants them to make plans together, and Dean immediately says yes, dragging Cas up from the ground. Then they’re making out with the sun setting behind them, Dean’s ring resting against Cas’ neck, and Dean finally feels complete with the love of his life in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. You're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A vampire is seconds away from attacking Dean and turning him, but Dean can't help but be smug. It's not him who's screwed; it's the vampire. Because there's one very pissed off, very possessive Angel of the Lord in the doorway ready to protect what's his.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The vampire's teeth scraped across Dean's neck and he grunted in pain, shoving at the vamps chest as he used his weight to kick off the dilapidated wall, sending them both sprawling. He darted his hand up to his neck to brush against the scratch; it stung like a bitch, but no trace of blood. He was in the clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, after darting his eyes to the doorway and seeing his lover, the same couldn't be said for the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really gonna wish you hadn't done that," Dean said, voice dripping with cockiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awfully arrogant for a guy who just had vampire teeth against his neck. I've just gotta get one drop of my blood into that scratch and you'll be all mine," the vamp boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>That</span>
  <span> ass is claimed by </span>
  <span>this</span>
  <span> angel. Get your own Winchester," Cas snarled, angel blade flying across the room with such an intensity it sliced the vampire's head clean off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flashed a lazy smirk, walking up to the severed head and nudging it with the toe of his shoe. "I told you you were going to regret getting your teeth anywhere near me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas moved across the room with lightning speed, his fingers resting against the juncture of Dean's throat; healing the scrape with his Grace. "Did he bleed on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Cas, I'm fine," Dean said, tugging on Cas' tie to drag him closer into his personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I made it clear when I lay claim to you with specific Enochian sigils on your ribs for all angels, demons, and supernatural creatures to see. You're </span>
  <span>mine</span>
  <span>, Dean," Cas said, words pressed against Dean's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Angel, you have no idea," Dean murmured, sealing their lips together as another sharp thrill cascaded down his spine at Cas' blatant possessiveness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Tooth-Rotting Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas gets hurt, and Dean is determined to take care of Cas with little actions that show Cas how he feels. They're sat in the Impala, and Dean admits if Cas doesn't tell him to stop with his little soft actions, that he'll kiss Cas. The last thing Cas wants is Dean to stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow every hunt recently had turned disastrous in one way or another. Last week Dean and Sam had been arrested for trespassing. Three days ago, Dean had sprained his ankle while in a particularly grueling fight with a werewolf. And now Cas has broken his wrist taking down a shapeshifter, which wouldn't have been an issue if Cas was still a juiced-up angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, with Cas very much human, Dean had driven them to the nearest hospital and had Cas situated with a cast before the two of them were in the Impala heading home to the Bunker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, let me open that for you," Dean said, sliding the cold coffee brew from Cas' hand and opening it with one quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>snick</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he was offering it to the former angel with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should get back to driving or we'll never make it home," Cas replied, watching as a bright red pickup zoomed past them from their spot in the hard shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not in any rush."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the real reason you're stalling, Dean?" Cas asked, casting his eyes back to Dean. Except Cas was surprised to see a faint blush creeping up the hunter’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to make sure you ate and drank something because you're hurt, and to be able to help if you were struggling," Dean admitted, words quiet in the tranquil air of the Impala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas said his name so softly it ached deep in his bones. Leaning across the seat, Dean pushed Cas' trenchcoat off his shoulders, helping him slide it off and past the cast on his right wrist. "Don't want you overheating either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas said his name again, even more tenderly than the last time. And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he yearned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the space between them, he brushed Cas' matted hair from his face with the pads of his fingers, tracing his thumb down to Cas' jawline. "If you don't tell me to stop, I'm going to kiss you," Dean admitted, words spoken in a whisper yet thunderingly loud in their vulnerability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then kiss me, Dean," Cas murmured, eyes sparking with hope as he bumped his nose against Dean's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the softest caress, Dean pressed their lips together, slotting perfectly into place as if his mouth was meant to be locked with Cas'. They kissed long and slow; breaking apart only to have their lips meet again in a kiss more tender than the last. It was the slowest burn Dean had ever felt in his life, and God, he was addicted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me to stop," Dean muttered against Cas' mouth, because there was no way he was ever going to want to do anything but kiss Cas in this car forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, please don't ever stop," Cas replied, tugging Dean into his lap with his good hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they kissed and kissed and kissed; until Cas' lips were swollen, until Dean had committed Cas' mouth to memory, and until the moon replaced the sun in the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sitting on the beach, Cas at his side, Dean is the happiest he's ever been. It's perfect. And then he realizes where he is, and asks Cas if it's real. Cas never gives him a direct answer, but Dean's okay with that, because he has exactly what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves crashed up against the shore, blue crests of water lapping up against the white sand. Dean dug his toes into the sand, feeling his feet sink down as he tipped his head back to feel the sun beat down on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was by his side, sunglasses covering his eyes and a content smile on his lips. His hair was still damp from being in the ocean a few minutes ago. It had been the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen; water dripping down Cas' chest, his eyes even more striking against the clear blue of the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was perfect. The way the rays of the sun curled down around him to warm his skin without burning. The smell of sea salt on the breeze that never seemed to dissipate. The piña colada in his hand was always full no matter how much he drank; little umbrella still perched elegantly on the rim of the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It struck a chord in Dean's brain, and he swiveled back to look at Cas, gears turning as everything clicked into place. Permanent vacation. Paradise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't real, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Dean, it isn't. This is your Heaven. The battle with Chuck is over. You're free."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you? Are you real, Cas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked over, eyes soft as he reached out, his fingers interlacing with Dean's in the sand. He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to Dean's knuckles. "Did you feel that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I did," Dean murmured, a flush rising to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the sun radiating down on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all the answer Dean got. And maybe that was all he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedging his drink down into the sand so it didn't spill, he swung his legs over Cas', tipped the angel's head up with his thumbs, and sealed their lips together; their first kiss. Real or not, it was glorious. One kiss led to two, and three, and four.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we real?" Dean asked, pressing the words into Cas' mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas kissed him in answer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Carry You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas is worried about Dean working for 40 hours straight. While he understands how hard Dean needs to work, he knows Dean can't slay demons when he's exhausted. Cas figures out the only way he can get Dean to bed is to carry him, and the only way to get Dean to sleep is certain pleasurable activities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean." Cas crossed his arms, agitated. "Stop ignoring me. I know you can hear me perfectly well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean. You've been working for 40 hours straight now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" Dean asked, finally looking up from his laptop screen, squinting at Cas in the dim light of the Bunker's library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to sleep. You can't go out there slaying demons when you're barely even conscious," Cas pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I'm not tired," Dean said, clenching his jaw to stifle a yawn threatening to bubble up his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your lying skills are atrocious when you're exhausted," Cas said, a little smirk flashing across his lips. "Let me take you to bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached up to snag his fingers into Cas' belt loops, pulling him closer. "Are you asking to get into my pants, Angel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas' eyes fluttered closed for a second, a brief look of longing flashing across his face as he automatically leaned into Dean's touch, before he shook his head and put his hands onto Dean's shoulders. "No, Dean. Bed as in sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pouted, tugging on the belt loops until Cas was in his lap. "You're no fun," he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled, looping his arms around Dean’s neck. "Dean, you're so tired you wouldn't even manage to stay awake through-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that's just rude," Dean mumbled, dropping his head down onto Cas' shoulder and yawning deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a lingering kiss to Dean's temple, Cas pulled himself from Dean's embrace. "C'mon, bed time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean didn't move from his chair, Cas sighed. "Don't make me carry you, Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunter scoffed. "Please," he said, rolling his eyes. "You couldn't carry me, I'm 180 pounds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Cas bent down, snagged Dean by the waist, heaved him from his chair, and threw him up and over his shoulder in one swift motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell, Cas!" Dean cried, thrashing in Cas' grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you forget? I'm an Angel, Dean. Picking you up is like picking up a feather," Cas said casually as he started walking to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, mark me down as surprised and turned on," Dean said, reaching down to slap Cas' ass playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're insatiable," Cas muttered, grinning as he let one hand rest teasingly on the back of Dean's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in their room, Cas found that certain pleasurable activities were the perfect way to get Dean to sleep afterwards.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. I've Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas get hurt on a hunt, and Cas uses all of his fading Grace to heal Dean. In order to take care of Cas, Dean races back to an abandoned cabin, grabs a first aid kit, and stitches Cas' forehead up. They both finally make a move, and test the theory that kisses make wounds better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cas, you’re bleeding,” Dean said, hand instantly reaching up to Cas’ forehead to wipe the blood away; determining how deep the cut was. Judging from how much blood was dripping down onto Cas’ crisp white shirt, turning it murky red, the answer was deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wound was far worse than mine, Dean. You could’ve had serious damage to your bicep-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the priority, Cas. Use your Grace to heal your head and let’s get out of here,” Dean said, grabbing his gun and tucking it back into his waistband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean whipped around so fast he swore he might’ve given himself whiplash. “What the hell do you mean, you can’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Grace is failing, as you already knew. I used what little Grace I had left to heal the gash on your arm,” Cas said, dropping his gaze down to the golden leaves crunching under their shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Dean muttered, his eyes flickering back to the blood- </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>- drenching Cas’ shirt and matting his hair in dark rusty stains. “Just. Shit. Alright, I saw a cabin a quarter mile back. I’ll run there, see if I can find some medical supplies, and run back. I need you to sit down on that tree trunk and-” Dean broke himself off, shucking his flannel overshirt off his shoulders and bunching it up. “Press this against your head to staunch the bleeding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is all of this really necessary?” Cas asked, yet he was automatically following Dean’s orders; dropping down onto the tree stump and extending his hand for the shirt Dean was holding out. Their fingers brushed. Dean shuddered. Cas sucked in a breath at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just stay here and be careful. For me?” Dean asked, voice cracking into something raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied, his tone matching the softness of Dean’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last glance at Cas, making sure he hadn’t lost the color to his cheeks from the blood loss, Dean took off at a run; slamming through the woods, shoving branches out of his way, the loud crunch of brown fallen leaves cracking under his heavy footfalls as he sprinted as fast as he could. He tore through the doorway of the abandoned cabin, slamming open cupboards and ripping open drawers until he finally found a first aid kit. Quickly scanning the contents and finding what he needed, he raced back into the woods, lungs burning from the exertion, internally chanting, “Please be okay, please be okay, Cas please, please be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darting back into the clearing they’d been in, Dean almost sprained his ankle with how hard he forced his body to stop so he didn’t barrel into Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down into Cas’ space, Dean tilted his head up, eyes darting over his features and noticing the paleness of his cheeks. “How’re you feeling, buddy?” Dean asked, voice soft and fingers even softer as they cradled Cas’ head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dizzy,” Cas admitted, squinting up at Dean in the fading light as the sun began to set.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll get you fixed up, alright? I’m gonna take the shirt off and get in as many stitches as I can before it gets too dark. Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Cas murmured, leaning his weight further into Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out the needle and stitches from the kit, Dean tugged the shirt away, wincing at how much musty red had stained his white and blue flannel shirt. Using his flask of alcohol, he washed down the needle and used the rest on Cas’ forehead, making the angel wince and grip hold of Dean’s thigh with a tight grasp. With shaking fingers, Dean worked the needle in and out of Cas’ forehead, trying desperately to mutter soothing words as Cas’ hand gripped onto him and he hissed through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few painstaking minutes, Dean finally pulled back, running his fingers down Cas’ cheeks. “Hey there, Angel. How are you doing?” Dean traced his fingers across Cas’ jawline, darting his thumb across Cas’ lower lip before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Cas said, reaching up sluggishly and pulling Dean closer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t what, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned. “Haven’t gone anywhere. I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, his hand wrapping around Dean’s wrist and bringing the hunter’s hand back up to his lips, where Cas brushed a dry kiss to the palm of Dean’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean said, his voice wavering. “You’re not- you don’t… don’t do something you’ll regret. Severe blood loss can cause confusion-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing Dean’s wrist, he tugged urgently, causing Dean to drop down onto his knees. “The only thing I’m ever sure of is you. My only regret is that neither of us had the balls to make a move sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled lightly, leaning forward to brush a kiss to the side of Cas’ temple that wasn’t bleeding. “Are you asking me out, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m asking you to kiss me,” Cas said, words clearer than anything he’d said since Dean had grabbed the first aid kit. “I heard humans say kisses make wounds better.” A small teasing smile flickered across Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just kiss your forehead then, since that’s where the cut is,” Dean teased back, the tension of the injury melting away as they fell back into their usual banter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already fixed my forehead. My lips though, you haven’t fixed them yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s wrong with your lips, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t have yours pressed against them,” Cas said, darting his tongue out across his lower lip with a little grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I’ll have to remedy that right away,” Dean said, bumping his nose against Cas’ softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for then? Kiss me, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean did. Slowly, with soft movements and gentle caresses, Dean kissed Cas. And when he tried to pull away, Cas muttered, “Don’t,” again, and if Dean couldn’t resist the first time Cas said that word, he was powerless the second time. He leaned in again, capturing Cas’ mouth in another round of kisses until they were gasping, breathless, against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Dean asked, pressing another lingering kiss to Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might have to run that by me a few more times, just to make sure the kisses are actually making my wounds better,” Cas said, ghosting his smile over Dean’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could never say no to Cas, especially if kissing him felt this good. So he slotted their mouths together again, kissing Cas until his own head was spinning, and until Cas was back on his feet, pushing Dean up against a tree to kiss him even deeper.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on a hunt in the desert, Cas spends time enjoying nature while researching. He discovers he loves the desert and even finds wild bunnies. Dean gives him his space, but when he sees Cas quietly feeding the bunnies, he joins Cas, and the two of them feed the bunnies vegetables and herbs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were on a hunt in the Sonoran desert, taking down a couple shapeshifters. Cas had spent a lot of time researching outside in the evenings, saying he liked the warm weather and the sounds of animals around him.</p>
<p>Dean brushed a tender hand over Cas’ shoulder, placing a feather light kiss to his temple; giving him some quiet time with nature.</p>
<p>It was on their last night, after they’d ganked the shapeshifters, Cas asked if he could walk back to the motel by himself. With a soft kiss, Dean left Cas to his own devices.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until later that night, when Dean slipped out of the motel room, he saw Cas sitting on the pavement next to the bushes in the parking lot, small bags of broccoli, Romaine lettuce, and parsley scattered next to him.</p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’, sweetheart?” Dean asked quietly, sliding his hand along Cas’ shoulder and into his hair.</p>
<p>“Feeding the wild bunnies,” Cas said, tilting his head up to look at Dean. The sparkle of happiness in Cas’ eyes was so innocent and captivating, Dean’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>Sinking down to his knees, Dean picked up a piece of broccoli and offered it to the small grayish-brown bunny, with its white tail and long ears, hovering next to Cas. The two of them sat there for the rest of the night, thighs pressed together, feeding all the wild bunnies until they were out of food; gently stroking a single finger through their soft fur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Forehead Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time Dean kissed Cas on the forehead, it was an accident. The second time Dean kissed Cas' forehead, it was deliberate. And the third time, Cas kissed Dean on the forehead, and it leads to something more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Dean brushed a kiss over Cas' forehead, it was 5am and he'd been awake for 36 hours researching for a case Sam and Jack had taken. His whole body ached from being crunched up in the wooden seats of the library. Cas sat right next to him, skimming a pile of tomes for anything that could help, their arms brushing; the electricity of the touch the only thing keeping Dean awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should sleep for a few hours. I'll keep researching," Cas said, after Dean had fallen asleep against his book for the third time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So tired he didn't even feel like arguing, Dean stood up, squeezed Cas' shoulder, leaned down, and brushed a kiss to Cas' forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Cas," Dean mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until he'd stumbled to his room, collapsing onto his bed, he realized with startling clarity he'd just kissed his best friend on the head. "Oh, shit," Dean grumbled, dropping his face into his hands. Sleep eluded him as his mind raced with how Cas would react to Dean having just kissed him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead, it was New Years Eve, and they were sharing drinks in Dean’s cave as the clock ticked down. 11:57pm. 11:58pm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand the human tradition of kissing at midnight,” Cas said, looking over the rim of his beer bottle at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “For some people, it’s about starting the year kissing the person you love. Some people just wanna kiss someone when the clock strikes 12 for fun,” Dean said, peeling at the label of his bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one do you fall into?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>11:59pm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was younger, I liked grabbing a woman at a bar and kissing them just for the hell of it. Now though, I’m too old for that shit.” Dean laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:00am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking about it, Dean leaned over, and pressed a light kiss to Cas’ forehead. “Happy New Year, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, his hand resting on Dean’s knee. “Happy New Year, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time, it was Cas who kissed Dean on the forehead. Dean was cooking in the kitchen, having a conversation with Jack about music. Cas stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. It was so domestic, and something Cas never thought he’d experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he walked up to Dean at the stove, Dean automatically offered Cas a spoon of the sauce he’d been cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taste good?” Dean asked, tipping his head towards Cas to get his reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cas leaned forward, softly kissing Dean on the forehead and lingering for a few heart pounding seconds. “It’s great, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stepped away, moving towards the table where Jack was, when Dean’s hand darted out, grabbing the edge of his trenchcoat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run that by me again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cocked his head for a second, before attempting to kiss Dean on the forehead again, but Dean tipped his head up, and their lips brushed in a soft kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later, grinning, before leaning in and kissing each other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, about damn time!” Jack cheered from the table, breaking the moment and earning him a teasing, “No dinner for you,” from Dean, even though he was pulling Cas in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a stupid fight that cracked and crashed into the worst fight Dean and Cas had ever had. As they fight, a storm rages outside the bunker, and Deans ends up being kicked to the couch. Except he can't sleep without Cas, and when he makes his way back their room, he finds Cas in a state, and suddenly their fight doesn't matter anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain came down in sheets, pummeling the bunker so loudly Dean could hear it through the thick walls and reinforced steel. He tossed and turned on the couch, the crack of thunder echoing above him, forcing him to snap his eyes open and sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost poetic, the storm bursting into life as he and Cas screamed at each other; words of anger and betrayal cracking sharp like lightning and landing like booms of thunder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shouted at Cas for leaving him behind once again on a mission to Heaven that lasted five days longer than expected, and Cas yelled and accused Dean of not trusting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm had started right about then, and a distant part of him wondered if Cas had caused it; if his temper had flared so much he’d tapped into his Angel powers and sparked a downpour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On and on they fought, until Cas screamed at him to get out of their room and to sleep on the couch. He’d slammed the door in Dean’s face, the lock clicking loudly in the silence following their heavy words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slumped off to the couch, grabbing a spare blanket and pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to block out Cas’ stabbing words of accusation that swam around his head. But sleep evaded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time in their almost two year relationship that they were sleeping apart when they were both home in the bunker. Even on bad hunts, when they weren’t talking, they’d sleep on opposite sides of the bed, backs turned on each other as they fell into fitful sleeps, only to wake up tangled together, apologies instantly spilling out and declarations of love pressed against each other’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was different, though. And as the next clap of thunder shook the bunker walls and the rain continued to pelt against the bunker’s roof, Dean ached to be curled up in Cas’ arms. All of his previous anger had simmered and dissipated as he’d laid alone on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another ten minutes of listening to the rain and thunder crash and collide in the world far above him, Dean threw back his blanket and followed the familiar path back to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his hand, about to knock, but something in his gut made him reach out and turn the door handle. The door swung open; the lock no longer flipped on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean stepped inside, he saw Cas pacing the room, his hair a mess as if he’d been pulling at the strands for hours until it was a shaggy disarray. Their eyes locked from across the room, and Dean could see the echoes of hurt and anguish swimming in those beautiful blue eyes, now dull and swollen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas asked, voice cracking on the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was across the room in an instant, grabbing Cas’ face and pulling him into a bruising kiss. “I’m sorry,” Dean said against his mouth. “I trust you, Cas. Of course I trust you.” Dean pressed their mouths together again, and this time Cas kissed him back, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck and pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean broke the kiss, rubbing their noses together softly. “I was just angry and worried when you were gone so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed, moving to slot their mouths together in another kiss. “I know, Dean. I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been gone from you for so long. Should have known the separation would have been too much for both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please forgive me?” Dean asked, nuzzling his nose into the junction of Cas’ throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you forgive me?” Cas replied, hands fisting the back of Dean’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, always, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back from their embrace, Cas bumped their noses together, leaning in and kissing Dean softer this time, all the fight and anger draining away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, Dean could hear the storm calming down; rain lightening and the rolls of thunder beginning to recede. He’d have to ask Cas how he did that later. There was a more pressing question to ask right now though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I still have to sleep on the couch?” Dean asked against Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, breaking the kisses to tug Dean towards their bed. “Couldn’t sleep without you here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t either,” Dean said, settling under the covers and slinging his leg over Cas’ tucking himself against Cas’ side until he could press his lips to the underside of the Angel’s jaw. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied, his fingers sliding into Dean’s hair and his lips settling against Dean’s temple.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Board Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas and Dean are playing board games, with a twist on whoever wins gets to decide who's top and who's bottom. Dean is determined to win, and he's already got plans of what he wants Cas to do to him, if only he could actually win the damn game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch,” Dean cried, throwing his hands up and scowling at the offending piece of cardboard on the table between him and Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snickered behind his hand, hiding it as a cough when Dean shot a sharp look like daggers his way. “It’s just a game, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m pretty sure Lucifer devised this monstrosity to capture an actual piece of hell while in the Cage thousands of years ago,” Dean seethed, sliding his plastic chip down a snake to the middle of the board for the third time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas raised his eyebrow. “Lucifer sat in his cage and devised the game Snakes and Ladders to personally inflict Hell on children?” Cas asked, biting at his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually hate you. I want a divorce,” Dean said, snatching the dice from Cas’ hand and rolling it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you so determined to win?" Cas asked with a smirk. He was well aware of their wager, he just wanted to hear Dean say it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled the dice, grinning when he landed on a ladder and moved up 10 spaces. When he reached out to place the dice back into Cas' hand, he let his fingers linger against the pulse of Cas' wrist. The next words out of his mouth took the angel by surprise, completely throwing off their normal dynamic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because when I win, I want you to bend me over this table and screw me until I can't walk," Dean said, his eyes lingering on Cas' mouth before flickering lower down his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, Cas let the dice slide from his hand as he reached over and tugged Dean closer by the collar; dragging his husband into a dirty kiss. "Hurry up and win the game then."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had started out as an accident; no planning or thought behind it. Cas was just walking by Dean's room when the hunter was watching a movie. Dean invited Cas in to watch the Western movie with him, and Cas knew this is it; they've been dancing around each other for years, this spark between them electric and magnetic. But neither of them has been ready to cross that invisible line. But watching movies together, like a date, this could be the moment where everything changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started out as an accident; no planning or thought behind it. Cas had walked past Dean's room one night, the flickering glow of the TV reflecting off the wooden door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movement in the hallway must’ve caught Dean's eye, because he called out to Cas as he walked past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said in greeting, the word coming out smooth and sincere as he leaned up against the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya, Cas. You busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned for a second, tilting his head to the side as he regarded Dean. “No, not busy. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about damn time I finally got you to watch some of these Western movies with me. Come on, this one just started five minutes ago,” Dean said, patting the other side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hesitated. They’d been tiptoeing this line for a long time; since the day Cas walked into that barn and let Dean see him for the first time. This slow dance they’d been doing around each other for years, drawn together with a gravitational pull like the Earth and the moon. The attraction had been stronger in the last few months; drawing into each other’s presence and drawing from each other’s touch. Cas could feel it curling around and tangling with his Grace. This was it; the crescendo. The point where they finally stopped hedging around this unspoken thing between them. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Gazing at Dean again, Cas noticed the spark of desire and longing</span> <span>in his eyes</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>The pull was electric, and Cas yearned</span><em><span>.</span></em><span> Slowly, he nodded and slipped into the room, elegantly perching himself on the side of the bed next to Dean.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Restarting the movie, Dean settled back against the headboard and flashed Cas a beaming smile that made Cas’ Grace spark and vibrate underneath his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so it began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time, Dean sought Cas out; finding the angel in the storage room doing inventory. “Hey,” Dean said, leaning against the doorway and waiting for Cas’ attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scribbling something down on the notebook in his hands, Cas looked up, caught sight of Dean, and smiled at the hunter. “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You been working for a while?” Dean asked, even though the question was rhetorical. He knew Cas had come down here at least five hours ago and he hadn’t seen the angel walking the corridors since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged, flipping the notebook closed and putting it down on the desk. “Do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you,” Dean said. He seemed to register the words he’d said a few seconds later, because he coughed and cleared his throat. “I just meant, I was thinking of having another movie night, if you wanted to join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at Dean for a second- really looked at him- and he saw it in the line of Dean’s shoulders; in the way his lungs sucked in a sharp breath, and the way Dean was biting at the inside of his cheek. He was trying. In his own way, he was taking that step; reaching out for Cas across this invisible line they’d been toeing at for many years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made every wavelength of Cas’ being radiate warmth. He wanted to reach out to Dean, too. But he didn’t want to shatter this fragile connection they were starting to form- something completely their own; new and yet what they’d been building to for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Cas smiled softly at Dean, giving him a small nod. “Yeah, I’ll join you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, they sat pressed against each other from shoulder to thigh, their fingers brushing as they stole popcorn from the same bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another step closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the weeks, movie night became a thing they shared; gravitating to Dean’s room, watching classic Western movies. They sat in each other’s personal space, sharing food and bottles of beer, until Dean fell asleep on Cas’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a surprise turn of events, it was Dean who finally tugged Cas over that invisible line; no turning back or dancing around each other anymore. In the middle of the movie, Dean turned to Cas, grabbed him by the tie, and yanked him into a kiss so electrifying it left them breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was-” Cas started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God yes,” Dean replied, and they were kissing again, pulled in by that magnetic force they couldn’t fight anymore. The popcorn bowl clattered to the ground, spilling popcorn everywhere as Dean straddled Cas’ lap, kissing him deeper and harder, but neither of them registered the commotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Movie nights became even more frequent after that, but half the time the movie ended up paused when Cas kissed Dean just-so, and Dean was fumbling for the remote while tugging Cas closer, panting into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belatedly, Cas realized they’d never told Sam about their change in dynamic. Part of him assumed Sam must’ve already known, what with the way Dean touched Cas more frequently now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But on the way home from a grueling hunt a few weeks later, Dean driving with Sam in the passenger seat and Cas in the back, Dean looked up and caught Cas’ eyes in the rearview mirror. “Still up for movie night?” Dean asked, tone tender despite the roughness of his appearance from the hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Cas said, at the same time Sam said, “We don’t have movie night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them darted their eyes back and forth between each other for a few long seconds before realization dawned on Sam’s face. “You weren’t asking me, were you?” Sam asked, casting his eyes from Dean to Cas. And then it all sunk in. “Holy shit. Movie night. As in a date night? When the hell did this happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. “Weeks ago, Sammy. Get with the program.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, is movie night just code for-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean winked at Cas suggestively. “Not my fault if things get too frisky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know,” Sam cried, even though he was damn glad they’d finally succumbed to the attraction he’d seen simmering between them for years.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Sleepy Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas doesn't sleep much, unless he's curled up in bed with Dean. That's when Dean realizes just how much Cas is willing to sleep when he feels safe tucked up in Dean's arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the fact Cas claimed to hardly ever sleep, Dean had never seen the angel sleep more than when he was tangled in the sheets with him. Sometimes it was after they collapsed against the bed, bodies slick with sweat as they gasped for air- both sated and boneless- that Cas would throw his arm around Dean’s waist and whisper “mine” into Dean’s ear. Then he’d tug Dean against his chest and close his eyes until his breath evened out against Dean’s collarbone; softly snoring into Dean’s ear.</p>
<p>Other times it was after a draining hunt, when they were covered in cuts and bruises, and Cas had used his Grace to heal the worst of their wounds. The angel would collapse down onto their bed, tucking a pillow under his head as he called out for his lover. Dean would barely have tugged his boots off before Cas was fast asleep, deep breaths soothing out into a steady rhythm. Dean would stand there and watch over Cas for a few heartwarming seconds, tender smile on his face, before he’d slide into bed next to his lover, tucking the angel’s arm over his chest so Cas’ hand rested against his heart (the one time Cas woke up after a hunt and couldn’t feel Dean’s steady heartbeat it took several minutes to convince Cas he was alive and well).</p>
<p>But Dean’s absolute favorite was when they were curled up together on a quiet night, Dean reading a book on supernatural creatures, while Cas’ hands trailed softly through his hair. “‘M sleepy,” Cas would mumble against the crown of Dean’s head, lips brushing along Dean’s temple. Sliding the book onto the bedside table, Dean would link his hand with Cas’ and settle back under the covers. Cas was always the one to slot their legs together, and Dean was always the one to lean forward and spark the lazy make out session- kisses soft and warm as their mouths slotted together and broke apart only for Dean to swipe his tongue over Cas’ lower lip and reconnect their mouths again, causing Cas to moan quietly in pleasure- until Cas was barely pressing their lips together anymore, little breaths puffing out against Dean’s mouth as he mumbled with a sleepy voice, “Love you, Dean.” In those moments, Dean would press a lingering kiss to Cas’ forehead, letting the angel’s snores coax him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas can't help staring. If he thought Dean's mouthing was tempting before, it's practically sinfully how good the hunter's lips looked wrapped around a pen cap. So what if Cas has a bit of a kink for Dean's lips, as long as DEan is pressing them against his own mouth, then he's quite alright with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Cas, I swear if you look at me like that one more time," Dean muttered half-threateningly around the pen cap in his mouth as he scribbled another note along the map pinned in the police station they were currently in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what?" Cas asked innocently, although there was an inflection in his tone that Dean instantly picked up as flirtation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Flickering your gaze at me from the corner of your eye and lingering on my mouth. I'm this close," Dean said, looking over at Cas and holding his thumb and index finger up with the smallest gap between his fingers, "To pushing you up against the nearest wall and kissing the ever living daylights out of you. Company be damned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked, long and slow, taking a very deliberate step closer to Dean. "Is that so? Couldn't possibly have you ruining that perfect FBI decorum, hm?" Cas said, licking across his lower lip and letting his eyes trail over Dean's body in a slow drag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus, Cas," Dean said, sucking in a deep breath as he caught Cas' heavy gaze on his mouth again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Unprofessional, so very bad, not the place, anyone could walk by,' echoed in Dean's head. And he knew he shouldn't, but God, the way Cas was looking at him with hunger in his eyes, it was irresistible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean dropped the pen in his hand onto the nearest desk, ripping the cap from his mouth and stalking towards Cas until he had him backed up against the solid wooden door. "This is your fault," Dean said, boxing Cas in with one arm against the door next to Cas' head and the other arm pressed against his collarbone, before he was eagerly closing the distance between them to slide their mouths together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas groaned lowly, tugging Dean closer and opening his mouth to allow Dean to slide their tongues together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Cas hissed against Dean's mouth, and God, somehow that was singlehandedly the hottest thing Dean had ever heard in his life and he shuddered; hands trembling as he tugged on Cas' tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking into Cas' mouth, Dean rubbed his tongue over Cas' in a slick glide that had Cas stuttering out a sound of pleasure against Dean's lips. It was intoxicating, and Dean tore his mouth away, sucking in a sharp breath before slotting their lips together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas' hands scrambled against his back and tangled into Dean's hair as he arched up and pushed harder into the kiss, the faint trace of his 5 o'clock shadow dragging against Dean's cheek in a delicious burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of Dean's senses were flooded with Cas and it was thrilling, knowing anyone could walk past and see him pinning Cas to the door, claiming his mouth with his own. It made him kiss Cas deeper, breaking apart only to chase each other until they were kissing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Cas panted, and on instinct Dean slotted his leg between Cas' thighs, earning another low groan from the angel. "More kissing," he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Insatiable," Dean said with a sly grin as he closed the gap, licking along Cas' lower lip before he was tilting his head and pressing into another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed in approval, licking his way into Dean's mouth as their lips moved in a delicious glide against each other. They kissed and kissed, Cas tugging Dean impossibly closer until their bodies were flush against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wasn't sure how long they stood there, making out against the door, until a loud bang followed by someone yelling at someone else for dropping shit, caused Dean to yank back away from Cas, sucking in lungfuls of air in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes lingered on Cas' lips, now swollen and spit-slick from all the kissing. Everything in him screamed to keep Cas pinned there and to claim his mouth again, but instead he took a step back, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "God, Cas, that was-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Completely your fault. Chewing on that pen cap. It was extraordinarily distracting and tempting," Cas replied, his eyes flickering back to Dean's mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got a bit of a kink there, Cas?" Dean smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes, reaching out to Dean and ghosting his lips over Dean's again, only to pull back when there was a knock on the door. "There's another agent up front who said he wants to join you. Said his name was Nash," the Sheriff said, opening the door enough to stand in the doorway </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's our other partner. You can send him in," Dean said, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sheriff nodded and closed the door again. As soon as they were alone, Dean grabbed Cas' tie, straightening it out of habit. "Remind me to chew on pen caps more often," Dean teased lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would." Cas rolled his eyes, sighing in mock-annoyance as if he hadn't been the one begging for Dean to kiss him a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we've got some monsters to hunt," Dean said, grabbing the pen and pen cap, smirking at Cas just as Sam opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got anywhere with the map?" Sam asked as he closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Started to. Got a bit distracted," Dean said, throwing a wink at Cas before beginning to trace the patterns for Sam to see.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Dinner Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Dean wants is one night where he can cook Cas dinner and have a little romantic dinner date without Sam and Jack crashing their date. Sending his brother out for the night, Dean cooks for Cas, having the little date as a surprise for when the angel returns from Heaven. And when Cas gets home, he falls even more in love with Dean over the romantic gesture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Just, please Sammy? Take Jack out for tonight and do… something. I don't even care what. I just want to surprise Cas," Dean said, shoving at Sam's shoulders and pushing him towards Jack's bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you planning?" Sam asked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Dean shoved Sam playfully again. "Dinner. I want to cook for him and have a date night at home without you and Jack interrupting or third and fourth wheeling us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning with a grin, Sam put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'll take Jack out for burgers. Just make sure to give me a heads up if you're getting laid, because if I have to hear you shouting Cas' name again-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out of here, bitch," Dean grumbled, even though he was grinning remembering the last time Cas had thrown him down against the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, the Bunker was empty and Dean made his way to the kitchen. T-minus two hours until Cas was back from Heaven. Throwing on some Zeppelin, Dean  got to work. Grabbing some beef, potatoes, and some vegetables, Dean slowly began to piece together a Shepherd's pie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the Shepherd's pie was in the oven, Dean grabbed out some fresh strawberries and pie crust, humming along to his favorite Zepp tracks as he filled the crust and slipped it into the oven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Dean was cleaning the kitchen and setting plates out, he heard the distinct flap of wings and suddenly Cas was behind him, lips against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Dean," Cas murmured, nosing along the nape of Dean's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Dean chased Cas' mouth, kissing him until they were both breathless. Leaning their foreheads together, Dean breathed out a tender, "Hey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that for?" Cas asked, pressing his smile to the corner of Dean's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, just missed you," Dean replied, nudging his nose against Cas', which earned him a happy hum from the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What smells so good?" Cas asked, peaking over Dean's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, no looking. It's a surprise. A uh, a little dinner date night. Sam took Jack out for the evening, so it's just us. I thought we could have an evening to ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An endearing little smile crossed Cas' face, and he closed the space to kiss Dean, long and slow. "I like the sound of that," Cas said, mumbling the words against Dean's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled. "Good. Now give me fifteen minutes. I'll come find you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, pressing another quick kiss to Dean's jaw, just because he could, before slipping out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Dean found Cas in the library, a book spread out in front of him. "Dinner's ready, if you'd care to join me?" Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always, Dean," Cas replied, closing his book and taking Dean's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked them to the kitchen and Cas froze in the doorway. The table was set with two plates of steaming food. Several candles were lit and placed on the table, creating a soft glow that caught the wine glasses filled with red wine in the perfect light. A pie sat on the counter, creating a heavenly aroma that filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this okay?" Dean asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas beamed, tightening his hold on Dean’s wrist. "It's perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they walked to the table, sitting on opposite sides. Cas instantly reached out with one hand, slotting their hands together and tangling their fingers. He traced his thumb over the back of Dean's hand as they began to eat their Shepherd's pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. For this dinner date. For cooking us a great dinner," Cas said a little while later, diverting from their casual conversation by bringing Dean's hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flushed, tugging Cas up and leaning across the table to pull the angel into a deep kiss. "Pie?" he asked against Cas' mouth when they broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing brightly, Cas pressed another kiss to Dean's lips in response. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you, too," Dean replied, pressing their foreheads together for a few lingering seconds before getting up and cutting them both a slice of pie and grabbing two bottles of beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dean sat down next to Cas, trailing his free hand up and down Cas' thigh as they ate their pie and traded kisses until Sam and Jack got home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Possessiveness Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas stands on the sidelines, watching as Dean dances and flirts with people on the dancefloor. It's for a case. It's just for a case. Cas can handle this. Seeing the women draped over Dean is enough to make Cas jealous, but when the men start grinding on Dean, that's when Cas loses it. He stalks across the dance floor and makes it clear to all just who Dean belongs to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas stalked around the club, sticking to the outskirts of the crowd and keeping the wall just a few feet from his shoulders; using it as a support structure to ground himself from letting his angel fury slip too far out of his control. His body ached with the way he was vibrating with tension and pent-up envy. It had started with his hands- to which he’d balled them into fists to stop the shaking- but it had quickly traversed up his arms and into his chest until it felt like his whole essence was swarmed with tremors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Just a case, just a case, just for a case,’ Cas kept repeating to himself like a mantra. He tried to convince himself, he really did, but then his eyes would flicker back to Dean on the dancefloor and the pit in his stomach roared to life all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to see the women swaying along with Dean, hands sliding across his shoulders and lips pressed to his ears as their bodies slotted up against him. It made Cas feel sick, seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend getting touched by gorgeous women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To distract himself, Cas mentally repeated Dean’s words on a loop from just before they slipped out of the Impala. “No matter what you see, it’s all for the case. It’s all an act. There’s not one other person on this planet who has me like you do. Cas. Do you hear me? I don’t have eyes for anyone except for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas replayed Dean’s words and the hunter’s fleeting kiss from a couple hours ago; gripping hold of the glass of scotch so tightly he could feel the glass beginning to crack under his strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lasted another half an hour, before the men started gravitating Dean’s way; with hands on his lower back and mouths ghosting across his neck, grinding up against Dean’s waist in a flirtatious manner. That’s when Cas snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw the case,” Cas hissed, slamming his glass down onto the nearest table and feeling a sharp rush of adrenaline when the glass cracked in several places (at least he’d controlled enough of his fury to not shatter the thing into a thousand pieces).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving through the crowd, Cas pushed his way to the middle of the dance floor, catching sight of a man pressing up firmly across Dean’s back, swaying their hips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out, Cas easily pried the man off of Dean, shoving him backwards and causing the man to stumble. “Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Boyfriend.” Cas snarled, the pit of fire roaring into a burning inferno that consumed his entire body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have tapped into his Grace, because the man took off with a look of abject fear on his face. Thank God, because Cas wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from going full Angel mode if the guy had picked a fight. Without hesitating, Cas reached out, snagging Dean by the wrist and tugging him into his body, their hips rubbing together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought I told you to stick to the plan,” Dean said into Cas’ ear as the music thrummed around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I have to see one more person touching you, I won’t be able to stop my fury from taking this whole building down,” Cas ground out through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk settled across Dean’s lips, and he started to sway them to the thumping beat, rubbing up against Cas with every movement. “Got a bit of a possessive streak there, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shuddered, watching as a trail of sweat dripped down Dean’s forehead and the burning pit of jealous fire warped into a blaze of desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, mine, mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cas said, closing the space between them to crash their lips together in a biting kiss; teeth clacking and tongues rubbing together sinfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled back, gasping for air, but Cas chased his mouth, capturing him in another hungry kiss that had them both panting wetly into the other’s mouth. Tilting his hips, Dean grinded up against Cas, rubbing his hard-on against Cas’, mouthing up his neck until he nipped at Cas’ ear. “This is what you do to me,” Dean said in a sultry voice, causing Cas’ brain to short circuit. “Why don’t we get out of here? Find another way to crack the case tomorrow?” Dean asked, sliding his hands down Cas back to cop a feel at his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder ran through Cas’ body; this time not from jealousy, but from how turned on he was in just a matter of seconds. He was just dropping his head down into a nod, but at the last second he changed his mind, instead rocking his hips down into Dean’s and gasping against Dean’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to- fuck.. Wanna stay here a little while longer. Make sure everyone watching knows you’re mine,” Cas said, pressing the words into Dean’s mouth before kissing him so desperately it had them both scrambling to get their hands all over each other’s bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Dean hummed, swiveling his hips and locking his arms around Cas’ neck; Cas’ hands automatically settled on Dean’s waist as they succumbed to the tempo of the pumping music. “You’re just enjoying me grinding on you like this.” Dean’s tone was smug, but the end of the sentence came out breathless, and Cas knew Dean was relishing it, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Cas said, closing the small gap between their lips, catching Dean’s mouth in another arousing kiss. Dean kept grinding until they were both straining in their pants, and Cas gasped out wanton sounds into Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, they barely made it back to the car before Cas was claiming Dean in the backseat of the Impala. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas are stuck in the Impala; caught in a storm that a witch created as a spell. They need to figure out how to break the spell, and quickly, because the storm just keeps getting worse the closer it gets to them. It was Cas' fleeting touch to Dean's shoulder that gives them a glimmer of hope. But is Dean ready to expose his more than platonic love for Cas?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain pounded against the roof of the Impala and the thunder rolled in deafening bangs. It was such a loud cacophony it drowned out the sounds of the Zeppelin track still playing through the speakers of the car, forcing Dean to lean even further into Cas’ space so he could shout to him. Not that he minded. In fact, he wished he could be in Cas’ space all the time. But that’s not who they were. And Dean was the fool for developing feelings for his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should pull over?” Cas yelled, his voice barely audible over the crack of the storm. “Whatever spell the witch performed, this storm is going to kill us if we keep driving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean knew Cas was right. They needed some time to figure out what the spell was and break it. Maybe call Sam and see if he and Jack got anywhere on the other side of town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling off into the hard shoulder, Dean cut the engine. The storm raged on, louder than ever now the purr of the car had halted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got any plans?” Dean shouted, turning to face Cas, who was suddenly a lot closer than Dean remembered; his breath ghosting out across Dean’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to call Sam?” Cas asked, and honestly, Dean swore they shared a mind sometimes. He wanted to reach out and kiss Cas. It was almost cute that the angel had the same thought he did. But Dean didn’t reach out for Cas. Instead he pulled out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, no signal,” he cried, showing his screen to Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel yanked his own phone from his trenchcoat- the big ‘No Signal’ sign flashed across his screen, too. “The witch must be blocking the signal to stop us from calling for help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking perfect,” Dean snarled, slamming his hands down onto the wheel. “What the hell was that spell, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ face scrunched up for a second as he thought; his eyebrows knitting together which made Dean want to reach out and run his thumb over Cas’ forehead until he could soothe the tension away. After a few seconds, Cas leaned forward and shouted, “Under the clouds of the storm, the only rays of sun come from the touches of love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck does that even mean?” Dean yelled, as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, striking down only a mile to their left. The storm was getting closer. If they weren’t careful, it would wipe them out before they broke the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged, slumping back against the seat. “It almost sounds like it came out of a fairytale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not helpful, Cas!” Dean yelled. “Do I look like I carry fairytale books in my truck just stacked up next to the weapons?” Almost as soon as the words came out, Dean regretted them. Taking his anger out on Cas wasn’t going to solve anything. Copying Cas’ move, he slumped down in his seat, letting his head drop back against the top of the leather. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ hand reached out just as a clap of thunder so loud it actually hurt Dean’s ears crashed through the sky. As Cas’ hand touched his shoulder, a small squeeze of understanding, the sound of the thunder dulled just a little; enough for Dean to notice the change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He darted his eyes out across the sky as the rain lightened off for just a few seconds before pounding down against the Earth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and looked at Cas, whose head was cocked slightly as he contemplated the same thing Dean had just noticed. “You picked up on that, too?” Dean yelled, straightening up and leaning into Cas’ space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded slowly, a look of confusion crossing his face. “Yes. But it doesn’t make any sense. How can touching your shoulder stop the storm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it was a fluke?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out,” Cas replied, before he reached out and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder again. This time he lingered, letting his hand rest there. Sure enough, the next bolt of lightning struck a little further away from the car as the sound of the rain dulled just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved to slide his hand off of Dean’s shoulder, but Dean shot his hand out, wrapping his fingers around Cas’ wrist. The next clap of thunder didn’t seem to rattle the car as the one before had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. Why does us touching ease off the storm?” Cas asked, voice still loud but not at a full yell like it had been a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spell said touches of love, didn’t it? That could mean any form of love, right?” Dean asked, turning his head away from Cas’ to look out the window. The last thing he needed was Cas to figure out his love for the angel wasn’t just platonic love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ hand squeezed against his shoulder. “Fairytales, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean shouted, turning back to Cas to find the angel hovering in his space, his face inches from Dean’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it sounded like a fairytale. It’s not just touches of any love, Dean. Snow White. Sleeping beauty. Touches of love. Kisses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sucked in a sharp breath; hope and fear and desperation flickering across his face as he looked at Cas. Even just their simple touches had been enough to start to quell the storm. Could that mean….?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas?” Dean asked carefully, voice wavering as he tried to shout but the word got lodged in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, one of his real smiles that lit up his eyes and made Dean's heart skip a beat. Slowly, he leaned in closer, until his lips were hovering just over Dean's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too long," Dean said, pushing forward and catching Cas' mouth in a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm broke almost instantaneously; the sun peaking through the clouds as the rain eased off and the lightning stopped mid-strike and vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But neither Dean or Cas noticed the storm dissipating. Dean was wrapping his arms around Cas' neck, pulling him closer, and Cas' hands were tightening in Dean's shirt as his tongue slid across Dean's lower lip in a teasing glide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gasped against Cas' lips, and Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, deepening the kiss. The noise that slipped from Dean's throat echoed around the car, and Cas groaned in response; moving across the seat to straddle Dean's lap without breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Dean's hands tangled into Cas' hair, tugging on the strands as their lips broke apart and immediately came back together into another kiss. One kiss bled into another and another, until Dean wasn't sure where he ended and Cas began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until Dean's phone began to ring, Sam's name flashing across the screen, that they broke apart, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About damn time you kissed me," Cas said, pressing another quick kiss to Dean's lips before attempting to disentangle himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's hand darted out, catching Cas by the tie and tugging him down into another brush of a kiss. "Don't you be going anywhere, angel," Dean said, trailing his hand down Cas' jaw before answering Sam's call.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Don't Make Me Lose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The War is over. Chuck is dead. They finally have free will and Dean finally feels free to lean over and kiss Cas; to confess his feelings towards the angel. And it's the happiest and most tender moment of both Dean and Cas' lives. But Dean has no idea of the deal Cas made with the Empty, and everything is about to come crashing down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chuck dropped to the ground. Dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked several times, eyes seeking out Sam, who was pulling himself back up to his feet; bleeding but alive. Jack was a few feet away from Sam; unconscious but breathing, judging by the movement of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dean flickered his gaze to his left where Cas had been standing, afraid of the possibility that he might be dead. The angel was still there; a gash in his neck and dark bruises forming across his cheeks. But none of that mattered. He was alive. Stumbling forward, Dean extended his hand to Cas, feeling the angel’s fingers wrap around his as he tugged him off of the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Dean asked, voice thick with emotions, tightening his hand around Cas' and sliding a finger across the inside of his wrist to feel for a pulse as an extra reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm alright, Dean. Did we… is it over?" Cas asked, casting his eyes over to Chuck's lifeless corpse, before looking over to where Sam was shaking Jack awake and checking him for injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Cas. We won," Dean smiled. The first real smile that had crossed his face in months. It felt good. He felt free. Free. Free will. Chuck was no longer controlling their actions. Dean took a step forward until he was in Cas' personal space. He reached out, fingers dancing along Cas' jaw. "I've wanted to kiss you for years. God, Cas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now Chuck's gone, and he's not controlling our actions anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Cas said, voice wavering on the word; his own hand coming up to settle on Dean's neck. "Please. Kiss me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean did, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Cas' in the softest and most tender kiss of his life. Their lips slotted together in perfect synchrony, and Dean felt the swell of happiness burst in his chest until every cell in his body was coated with sheer adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed long and slow; mouths parting and then chasing each other as if they couldn't bear to not be intimately touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a quiet groan that made Dean kiss him harder; because oh God, every noise that slipped from Cas' throat was intoxicating. Just as Dean darted his tongue over Cas' lower lip to deepen the kiss, he heard Sam shouting his name, shattering the moment with the urgency of his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss, hand lingering on Cas' tie as he turned around to face Sam. But his eyes caught sight of the inky blackness seeping across the floor before he could locate Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?" Dean said, taking a step backwards and instantly putting his arm out to shield Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blackness oozed its way closer, absorbing everything in its path. Dean put his hand on Cas' chest, pushing him backwards and away from danger, but suddenly Cas' hand was clamping on his arm, and a choked off sob pierced Dean's heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped around to face Cas, and the sight of the angel shattered Dean's soul. Tears bubbled up in Cas' eyes, one spilling free to race down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas?" Dean asked, voice cracking as he instantly felt his own eyes burning with tears. "What did you do, Castiel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrinked backwards, curling in on himself at Dean using his full name. A name that never slipped from Dean's mouth anymore. Always his nickname. Always the nickname that Dean had given him. Until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas finally locked eyes with Dean, they were both crying; tears streaking down their cheeks. "I did what had to be done to save Jack. The Winchester special. My life for his."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Castiel, no!" Dean cried, lurching forward and shaking Cas' shoulders. "You stupid son of a bitch," he choked out, hands moving to frame Cas' face. "You undo this. Right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't. It's already done. The first sign of happiness, and the Empty drags me away to nothing. You- Dean... the kiss-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare go and tell me that it was because I kissed you," Dean struggled to say, words cracking and landing like dynamite between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas' lip wavered, as more tears slipped down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black emptiness was licking at their heels now, climbing up Cas' calves. Dean tried to yank him away, tried to pull the angel into his arms, but Cas was immovable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fought for this whole world. You just saved this whole world. You saved me. Gave me the one thing I've wanted since I met you. You made me happy, Dean," Cas sobbed, hands coming up to cradle the hunter’s cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean closed the gap, pressing another kiss to Cas' lips; tasting the salty burn of their tears. He quickly pulled away, turning around to look at Sam who was standing a few feet away, his arm around Jack's shoulder; both of them crying. "Do something, Sam. A spell. A sigil. Anything," Dean begged hopelessly. He knew it was too late. And the stricken look on Sam's face proved he knew it, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean whipped back around to Cas. The inky blackness had crawled up his chest; seconds away from devouring the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take me with you, Cas," Dean said, tears pouring down his face; his whole body shaking as the sobs burned up his throat. "Cas, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both moved as one, lips connecting in one final kiss. Dean poured his entire heart and soul into the kiss, pressing every single ounce of love he felt for Cas against the angel's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean, I love-" Cas started to say, the words pressed against Dean's mouth. And then he was gone. The last word of the sentence never spoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scream that filled the air was ripped from Dean's lungs in the most agonizing laceration of his life. Sam's arms were suddenly around him, but it wasn't enough. He pushed and screamed and cried and howled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CAS!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Sam. Have you seen Cas yet?” Dean asked, poking his head into his brother’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only three in the afternoon, but Cas had slipped out of bed early that morning, lips pressed to Dean’s forehead with a murmured, “Gotta run and do some things. I’ll be back later today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had reached up and tugged Cas down into an exhausted kiss, nudging his nose against Cas’ cheek and mumbling, “Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” Cas replied, a ghost of a kiss lingering on Dean’s temple before the angel was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam spoke up, snapping Dean back to the present. “No, haven’t seen him since he drove past me while I was coming back home from my morning run. Said he’d be back later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, tapping his fingers against the doorframe. “He said the same thing to me. I was just wondering if he was back, because I-” Dean broke himself off, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady his mounting nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you what?” Sam asked, turning his attention from the book on his desk to fully face Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darting his eyes over to Sam’s neatly made bed, Dean cleared his throat. “I was thinking of going out and buying something. Something for Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean paused, carefully watching Sam’s reaction as he said, “A ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked- once, twice- before a massive smile broke out across his face. “You’re going to ask him to marry you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sammy, I am,” Dean said, chewing at his lower lip in a rare moment of nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was up in an instant, crossing the room and pulling Dean into a hug. “Congratulations, man. I’m really happy for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed, patting Sam on the back with a dopey grin. “I haven’t asked him yet, and there’s no guarantee he’ll say yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sam’s turn to laugh, pulling back from the hug and squeezing Dean’s shoulder. “He’ll say yes. The way he looks at you… I don’t have any hesitation that he won’t say yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nerves in Dean’s stomach untied themselves just a little, and he flashed Sam a warm smile. “Thanks, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled back, and it was enough to soothe out any worries Dean had about his brother’s support. “Now go and buy that ring before Cas gets back. I’ll cover for you if he shows up before you,” Sam said, pushing Dean back towards the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Dean was parking up outside the jewelers, a fresh wave of nerves wrapping around his lungs, making it hard to breathe. What if Cas said no? What if getting married wasn’t something Cas wanted? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Dean squeezed the steering wheel. Cas loved him. Dean knew Cas loved him. And even if for some reason he didn’t know, Cas told him multiple times a day- each confession spoken softly and tenderly, as if it might be the last time Cas got to say the words to him. Which, in their line of work of hunting monsters, was actually a real possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a newfound resolution, Dean stepped out of the Impala and marched into the store; ready to find the perfect ring for Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the second he stepped foot into the store, he froze. Speaking of the angel, there Cas was, standing at the counter talking to a sales associate; dark hair a mess but trenchcoat perfectly sat on his shoulders. There were four little boxes on the counter next to his arms, and pinched between his fingers was a silver ring that glinted in the store's fluorescent lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing Dean’s presence, Cas turned slightly and caught sight of the hunter, his cheeks flushing red almost instantly. “Dean, what are- why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stuttered, his throat seizing up as he struggled to find the words. “I was just- I came because… what are you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas handed the ring back to the lady behind the glass cases, muttering something before walking up to Dean. “It’s not what it looks like,” Cas immediately said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally finding his words, Dean looked up at Cas with a surprised look. “Then what is it? Because, to me, it looks like you’re looking at engagement rings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redness in Cas’ cheeks creeped further up towards his temples, and it was so endearing that Dean leaned forward, cupping Cas’ cheeks with his hands. “You stupid angel,” he said fondly, leaning in and pressing the softest kiss to Cas’ lips. “I came to buy a ring for you. Just told Sam I was going to propose to you. And all this time you’re here doing the exact same thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s hands were suddenly on his biceps; fingers ghosting over the where the handprint had been many years ago. “You… you were going to propose to me?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed, dropping his forehead down against Cas’. “I wasn’t even sure you’d say yes. And you go and blow my mind by beating me to the punch by just a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was suddenly shifting, his hands coming up to tangle into Dean’s hair as he pulled him into the most breathtaking and dizzying kiss Dean had ever had. When they broke apart, both gasping for air, Cas rubbed his nose against Dean’s. “God, I love you,” Cas said quietly, and Dean swore his heart was about to explode out of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat next to them, and Dean pulled away from Cas to see the sales associate Cas had been talking to. The woman had a soft smile on her face, as she looked between them two of them before looking at Cas. “I’m guessing this is the man you were wanting to propose to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, reaching out to link their hands together, tangling their fingers and bringing Dean’s hand to his lips; pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s hand. “It is. And apparently he came to buy me a ring, too; not knowing I was planning to propose to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both came on the same day to buy rings for each other without the other knowing?” the sales associate, Wendy, asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did,” Dean said, squeezing Cas’ hand because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas really wanted to propose to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that might just be the cutest proposal story I’ve ever heard,” Wendy gushed. Dean had to agree, it was almost too adorable for words that he’d been nervously debating about coming and buying a ring, and Cas was already here, ready to buy a ring for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you say, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas said, yanking Dean forward and slotting their mouths together in a kiss so passionate it sent shockwaves down Dean’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Dean slipped his hands around Cas’ waist. “You didn’t let me finish my question. I was going to ask if you still wanted to buy rings for each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed breathlessly, leaning down and pressing another chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. Except that didn’t seem to satisfy the angel, because he leaned down and pressed another kiss, and another, and another to Dean’s mouth, until they were both smiling so hard they could barely press their lips together anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes to the rings. Yes to the proposal. Yes to being your husband. Just yes, Dean. Yes, yes, yes,” Cas said, before they were kissing again, long and sweet and tender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pop behind them, and they broke apart to see Wendy holding a bottle of champagne; a couple glasses set on the counter next to the boxes Cas had been looking at before Dean walked in. “I think we should celebrate while I help you both find the perfect rings for each other. What do you say?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas and Dean said at the same time, before catching each other’s gazes and smiling. Dean pulled Cas in by their joined hands, kissing him again just because he could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Flirty!Dean and Human!Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean propped himself up against the bar, and for the life of him he couldn’t remember why he’d hated LA so much. Yesterday he’d gotten to hook up with Tara Benchley- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Tara Benchley</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and now there were absolutely tons of gorgeous women in this bar; all beautiful and so many were Dean’s type. But it wasn’t the droves of women who’d caught Dean’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the bartender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And God, it must be true what they said about the most attractive people finding their way to Hollywood. Because, sure, Dean had harbored some crushes on some good looking guys in the past, but he’d never wanted to really act on it. But Dean was just about drowning in those baby blues every time the bartender turned his way. The man’s dark hair was the kind of messy that made Dean want to run his fingers through it in the throes of passion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what Dean just couldn’t stop staring at was the man’s mouth. Slightly chapped, and yet perfectly bow-shaped. The man’s tongue darted out to run over his lower lip every now and then, and the spit-slick glint was enough to make Dean want to grab the man and slam their lips together from across the bar. And when the man was focusing on making a drink, his tongue just peaked out between his lips in a way that was both endearing and extremely attractive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. The bartender swayed back to him, a lazy smirk on his lips. “Can I get you anything else?” he asked, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his deep voice sent shockwaves down Dean’s spine all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends,” Dean said, leaning further onto the bar as his eyes darted back down to the man’s lips. “There might be something wrong with this napkin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man quirked his eyebrow, tipping his head to the side slightly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was both adorable and seductive. “And what would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirked, long and slow as he pushed it towards the bartender. “It doesn’t have your number on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little shocked look that graced the bartenders face made Dean want to lean over and press his lips to that stunned expression. He seemed to recover quickly, shaking his head and leaning against the bar so he was more in Dean’s space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really make it a habit of shacking up with drunk patrons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned, pushing the mostly full bottle of beer across the bar. “Well aren’t you lucky. That’s my first drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been sitting here for almost a half hour and you’ve barely drank 3 sips of beer?” the bartender asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve noticed how long I’ve been sitting here, huh?” Dean shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender shrugged casually, but Dean could see the spark of interest in his eyes. So he leaned forward a little more, until there was only a few inches between them. “I’d have drunk more, but this extremely hot guy caught my eye, and honestly I haven’t really been able to stop staring at him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been checking this guy out?” the bartender asked, shifting his hip slightly against the bar in a way that made Dean swallow thickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard not to,” Dean said. “He might just be the single most devastatingly handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” the bartender asked, leaning in just a little further into Dean’s space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed. “I’ve been trying to catch his attention to see when he gets off work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This man could be interested in relaying such information to an extremely attractive customer. But what if this man isn’t into casual one-night stands?” the bartender said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about one night?” Dean asked, licking across his lower lip. This was trouble. He knew it was. He’d perfected the art of one night hookups. It was his speciality. But there was something about this man that was addicting and enticing, and Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he and Sam were in the middle of another case in town, and who knows, LA was such a big city, maybe he could convince Sam to take on another couple of cases in the city before they moved on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean focused back on the bartender, he felt himself flush at the way those dazzling blue eyes were darting over his body; checking him out. “Like what you see?” Dean asked, cocky side oozing out as he licked over his lower lip in a slow and deliberate move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man scoffed playfully even though the slight tinge of red in his cheeks gave him away. His eyes lingered on Dean’s mouth, which shot a racing bolt of desire down Dean’s spine. Just as the bartender opened his mouth to answer Dean’s question, no doubt with more half-disguised flirtatious banter, he was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel! Quit flirtin’ it up, Romeo. I need some help down here serving up drinks. You know, that little thing called our job,” another man called from the other end of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel flushed bright red, ducking his head for a moment, “Shut up, Gabriel.” He darted his gaze back up to Dean’s before he flashed him a little smirk. “I think you’ll find your napkin is just fine,” Castiel said, pushing it back across the bar to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he slinked off, a sway to his step, as he looked back at Dean and threw him a wink before turning to help Gabriel with the long line of customers at the other end of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked down at the napkin, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> how had Castiel managed that? In dark blue ink, he'd written, ‘Off at midnight. Don’t go too far between now and then ~ Cas. 323-456-0861.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had Cas had the time to write that out with the two of them basically eye-fucking across the bar? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casting his eyes back across the bar, he let his gaze linger on Cas, smirking when Cas glanced over and caught his eye with a wink. Making a show of pulling out his phone, he saved Cas’ phone number under the contact name </span>
  <span>Sexy Bartender Cas </span>
  <span>before sending a text to Sam telling him not to wait up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh boy, Dean loved LA.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean’s tired. That’s what he’s blaming all this on. He’s exhausted, worn-down, and covered in vampire blood after slashing heads off all night. He hadn’t meant to slip up; to expose those feelings he’d been tampering down for years. The same feelings that were starting to leak through the cracks in his brain; coaxing and alluring and tempting. Thoughts of love and home and warm arms wrapped around his waist; of shocking blue eyes that went all soft whenever he looked at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there his thoughts went again. Pulling him down, down, down and leaving him breathless with </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve traipsed back to the Bunker. Sam’s already gone to bed, and Dean’s heading that way now, hand lingering on Cas’ shoulder tenderly as he moves to leave the kitchen. “Good night, Angel of Mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not until he’s halfway down the hallway that he froze, exhaustion sloughing away as he realized what he'd done. Sure, he’s teasingly referred to Cas as Angel a million times. But it was only internally he ever tacked on the end of that phrase; a little part of his mind claiming Cas all to himself and shifting the lighthearted nickname Angel to a more affectionate Angel of Mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those words were never meant to be spoken out loud. His personal and private nickname for Cas meant only for the deep pining recesses of his mind; where he could loop his arms around Cas’ waist, press his lips to the angel’s neck, and pretend for just one earth shattering moment that he could have his heart's desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torn. He’s torn between fleeing and pretending the words had never slipped from his mouth, and walking back to the kitchen to try and cover his blunder and laugh it off as a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas took those warring thoughts of indecision away when he appeared in the corridor, following Dean’s footsteps. His eyes caught sight of Dean, and there was this spark of hope and wonder dancing across his face that made Dean’s heart lurch in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said. The way Cas’ deep voice wrapped around his name and made it sound like a prayer- like his name was sacred and something to be treasured- sparked those thoughts again in Dean’s mind, and he ached for more, more, more, but he couldn't and he shouldn’t and he- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Cas was closing the distance, hands moving to cup Dean’s jaw and thumbs rubbing in soft sweeps over his cheeks. “Say it again,” Cas said, words a mere whisper in the space between their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean froze for a second, back stiffening against the wall as his brain went haywire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas. Close. Touch. Cas. My angel. Hands. Cas. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned forward, brushing his lips over Cas’ in the barest hint of a kiss. “Angel of mine,” he murmured, words ghosted against Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was instantaneous. Dean was being pushed up against the wall, pinned by Cas’ body, and Cas was kissing him, mouths sliding together as the angel’s hands gripped tightly against Dean’s dirty shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was the most intoxicating and delicious feeling Dean had ever experienced. His hands tangled into Cas’ hair, dragging him closer, and their lips slotted together again and again; one kiss merging into two merging into ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally pulled back, gasping for air, Cas dropped his head down, pressing his forehead softly against Dean’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas-” Dean tried to say, but Cas shook his head, brushing their noses together and ghosting his lips against Dean’s again. Smiling into the kiss, Dean quietly said, “Angel of Mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Beloved?” Cas replied, pressing another kiss to Dean’s mouth before nosing along his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh God. Dean wasn’t prepared for Cas to throw a nickname at him like that, especially one so tender. It made his heart ache. Dean tugged on Cas’ hair just enough that Cas got the hint, and they were kissing again, bodies pressed together as mouths and tongues explored each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” Dean finally asked when they broke apart, mouths still hovering mere centimeters apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, Dean. Everyone knew how I looked at you. How I felt about you. How I dropped everything for you. And somewhere along the way you became more than just my friend. More than my family. My beloved Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached up, resting his hand on Cas’ jaw. “Say it again,” he said, echoing the phrase Cas had muttered mere moments ago- or had it been minutes? Maybe hours? Dean wasn’t sure. Time was slipping through his fingers as he got lost in the press of Cas’ lips against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Beloved,” Cas murmured, the words lost against Dean’s mouth as they kissed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dean had his heart's desire. His home. His angel. His own personal Heaven.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can’t believe he forgot the pie. Lousy, good for nothing brother,” Dean grumbled under his breath as he opened the doors to the town’s local bakery; the smell of fresh baked goods wafting through the air and tickling his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping up to the counter just as the customer in front of him left, an attractive man with dark messy hair and shocking blue eyes turned his way, offering Dean a soft smile. “How can I help you today?” the man asked, resting his arms on the counter and briefly skimming his eyes over Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked a couple times in shock. This man was breathtakingly gorgeous. Cupid bow lips and a ghost of stubble up his jaw. He had on an apron that was designed like a trenchcoat, which would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but somehow looked extremely hot on him. A small streak of flour highlighted the underside of his jaw, and Dean had the sudden urge to lean over and swipe the flour away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing nervously, he shook his head and barely managed to force out the word, “Pie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man behind the counter grinned broadly. “Well you’ve come to the right place then. I’m famous for my pies. Best in the state, 3 years running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had to stop himself from physically drooling. Not only was the man attractive, but his voice was deep and soothing; thick like molasses and it made Dean shudder. “This is your place then?” Dean asked, trying to make words come out of his mouth when all his brain was repeating was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, hot, so fucking hot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, Castiel Novak, proud owner of Novak’s bakery. Now, let’s see about getting you that pie. I’ve got apple, cheery, and key lime,” Castiel said, sliding down the glass case and pointing to three separate pies. “I just baked the apple pie an hour ago on my lunch break, so it’s as fresh as you can get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding along slowly, it took Dean an embarrassingly long time to actually register what Castiel had said; he’d been far too busy checking the man out and watching his ass as he’d walked behind the counter. Clearing his throat, Dean had to force himself to tear his eyes off of Castiel to look at the pies. “I’ll uh- I’ll try the apple pie, since you just baked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled and his eyes shone even brighter, and Dean swore his head was spinning at the sight. “My personal favorite. Can I get you anything else, handsome?” Castiel asked, turning around to grab a box for the pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word handsome floated in the air between them, and Dean’s brain short circuited. “No I- um, this is… just the pie is good,” Dean stuttered out, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Castiel just flirted with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame. Maybe I can tempt you with something else next time?” Castiel said, flickering his eyes up and down Dean’s body before placing a sticker on the top of the box and pushing it closer to Dean. “That’ll be $19.95,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fumbling with his wallet, Dean’s clammy fingers barely managed to pull out a 20 and a 5 dollar bill. “Keep the change,” Dean said, swallowing thickly. He extended his hand out to offer Castiel the money, and their fingers brushed; sending a sharp zing of arousal down Dean’s spine and causing him to suck in a breath. Castiel’s eyes fluttered at the touch, and there was a brief moment where their gazes locked and Dean thought he might drag Castiel across the counter and kiss him. But he refrained. Just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy the pie. Hopefully see you again, handsome,” Castiel said, throwing Dean a wink before moving towards the cash register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Dean a solid minute to collect his thoughts and to control his racing heart. With one last look at Castiel, Dean licked his lips and took the pie back to the car where Sam was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you so long? And what’s with the loved up eyes? It’s just a pie, Dean,” Sam said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Just a pie,” Dean muttered, but his head was elsewhere; bright blue eyes and chapped bow-shaped lips filling his mind mixed with the heavenly smell of apple pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wasn’t sure what was better; the pie or Castiel. After just one bite of the apple pie in the motel that night, Dean was in love. With the pie. Maybe with Castiel. Maybe both. It was the best thing he’d ever eaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean wanted more. More pie. More Castiel. Just more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning he went back to Novak’s bakery. And there Castiel was. Just as flirty as he’d been the day before. Dean left with a pecan pie and a crush the size of mount Everst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third day, Dean once again found himself at the bakery mid-afternoon, and there Castiel was again. “Do you ever get any time off?” Dean asked, leaning up against the counter as Castiel- Cas, he wanted Dean to call him Cas- was putting a banana cream pie into a box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on what I’d need the time off for,” Cas said flirtatiously, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Dean could answer, three more customers came in, and the moment was gone. Dean left with the pie, and, to his surprise, Cas’ number was written out in elegant scrawl across the top of the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he didn’t get time to call Cas, even though Dean was all but desperate to take the baker out. They’d finally caught wind of the werewolves they’d been tracking, and it took them all night to hunt them and take them down. By the time they’d crashed in the motel, Dean had forgotten all about the pie and Castiel’s number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth morning, Dean found himself heading to Cas’ bakery on autopilot. When he slipped into the doors, Cas looked up, only to give Dean a guarded look. When Dean stepped up to the counter, Cas frowned. “You didn’t call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Cas I’m so sorry. A uh, work thing came up. My brother and I were on the case all night,” Dean said, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded slowly, before grabbing a box from under the counter and pushing it towards Dean. “I um. I woke up early this morning. Made this pie specially for you,” Cas said, eyebrows furrowed as Dean took the box from his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a cherry pie. A single heart was baked into the middle of the lattice. Simple, yet elegant. Dean looked up, his eyes blowing wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on a date with me, Dean?” Cas asked, flickering his eyes down to Dean’s lips before locking eyes with Dean again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean placed the pie down before reaching across the counter and hauling Cas forward by his apron until their faces were hovering just an inch apart. “Yes,” Dean said, before slotting their mouths together in a toe-curling kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart as the bell above the door chimed, and Cas chuckled, leaning in to press another chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “That pies on the house today,” he said, a gummy smile gracing his cupid bow lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ended up staying for the rest of the morning, eating slices of the cherry pie Cas had made just for him, and leaning over to steal kisses from Cas every time there was a lull in customers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Moping and Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean moped around the bunker, slamming cupboards unnecessarily and snapping at Sam when his brother got too close; like a caged animal ready to lunge. He was on edge. He was worried. He missed Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed the angel’s one-liners. He missed Cas’ dumb trenchcoat hanging on random pieces of furniture around the bunker. He missed the way Cas’ bright blue eyes lit up when they landed on him. He missed the way Cas pressed a kiss to his lips to distract him or at random times whenever the angel felt like kissing him. He ached with how much he yearned for Cas’ presence next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call him,” Sam said, shaking his head when Dean threw a book at him after the thirteenth day Cas had been gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have, Sam. Like twenty times. He hasn’t answered a single one of my calls. Clearly he has better things to do,” Dean snapped, slamming down his book and pushing his chair back. He couldn’t even pretend to keep his attention on research anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skin felt like it was crawling. There was a permanent itch, deep in his bones, that sparked up the minute Cas left, and it had only grown worse and worse the longer the angel had been gone. It felt like part of him was missing, like he was an elastic band stretched to its limit; waiting to snap back with a sharp recoil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then pray,” Sam said, looking at Dean with a confused look as if it were obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe it was obvious. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d prayed to Cas. Maybe in Purgatory years ago? Cas had left all of his prayers unanswered back then, and since they’d been topside, he’s only ever been a phone call away. Unless he went to Heaven. Then every phone call went ignored. And no matter how many times they went through this- no matter how many times Cas left home to go to Heaven- Dean felt like a fuse on a stick of dynamite; each day Cas was gone the fire consumed more and more of the fuse until Dean reached his wits end and exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pray? You really think he’s got his ears on?” Dean asked, voice barely restrained from the mounting tension consuming every cell in his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He always has his ears on for you, Dean. Even when he’s mad at you. Pretty sure he’d wing himself from Timbuktu if you called,” Sam said, rolling his eyes yet a hint of fondness seeped through the bitch-face he was giving Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine.” Flopping back down in his seat, Dean closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. The biting words were right there on the tip of his tongue- worry and hurt and fear clawing up his throat- but all of that boiled away, leaving him vulnerable and raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas.” The word initially came out strong, but it broke on the ‘s’ as Dean took a deep breath before uttering, “I miss you. Come home.” The words hung in the air, the power behind the whispered confession landing like bombs in the library of the Bunker. That’s what it all came down to. He needed Cas here with him. Safe. Secure. Home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One beat. Two beats. Three. A flap of wings. Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was up and out of his chair in half a second, dragging Cas forward into a hug that knocked the air from the angel’s lungs; his arms locking around Cas’ lower back and gripping tightly to his trenchcoat. He sucked in a sharp breath, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Cas, and he felt every inch of his body melt into Cas’ touch; the rubber band snapping and going slack. His lips found their way to the underside of Cas’ jaw, and he kissed from his jaw to the soft spot behind Cas’ ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ arms instantly wound around Dean’s neck, and he pressed into the hunter’s touch; a deep shudder of relief escaping the angel as Dean’s lips brushed against his skin. With a soft whine, Cas pulled back slightly from the hug so he could catch Dean’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. “I missed you too, Dean.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Tears Fall Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had rarely seen Cas cry. In fact, scratch that, he’d never seen Cas cry. The angel wasn’t stoic by any means; not anymore anyway. Dean had seen Cas happy, euphoric, exhausted, sad, angry, pent-up, animalistic in his ferocity, and he’d even felt firsthand the intensity of his love. But the one thing he’d never seen Cas do was cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hovering in the doorway to Cas’ room, seeing the angel scrub his hands over the tears welling in his eyes, it made Dean ache in ways he hadn’t even known were possible. His whole body trembled seeing the streaks of tears tracking down Cas’ cheeks, and he yearned to reach out and grab the angel; to pull him close and soothe the pain away. But he didn’t know if his touch would be welcomed. Didn’t know if Cas would want him close or as far away as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean knew exactly how to handle Sam when his younger brother was crying. And he personally knew what he wanted- or rather what he didn’t want- when he was crying. But Cas. Dean didn’t know how to deal with Cas crying. It was something he’d never experienced before and it was a whole new level of agonizing ache deep in his chest seeing the tears pooling in those captivating blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was contemplating giving Cas his space and letting him cry in peace, the angel looked up and caught sight of Dean leaning against the doorframe. “Dean?” Cas said, voice wavering and cracking on the word. Dean’s heart shattered at the sound; the usual deep soothing voice morphing into something broken and vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One look at Cas’ trembling lip and Dean was across the room, folding his lover into his arms as the angel’s head dropped down onto his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither one of them said anything. Cas’ arms came up across Dean’s back, and Dean locked his arms around Cas’ neck, holding him close. He knew why Cas was upset. He’d been there. He’d seen the whole thing transpire- hundreds of angels from Cas’ old garrison bursting into flames and dropping dead. Cas’ brothers and sisters; the closest people Cas had besides himself and Sam, dying right before Cas’ eyes. Dean had witnessed the way Cas crumbled afterwards; shuttering off and throwing up walls to hide behind moments after it had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew that look. Had seen it in the mirror a million times. Shutting off and hiding behind a facade only to break down into shambles when the moment was over. And maybe Cas wanted to be by himself. But Dean couldn’t do it. Couldn’t leave his angel alone to deal with the monumental loss he’d just experienced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead, Dean slowly rubbed his hand up and down Cas’ back in soothing motions before sliding his fingers into Cas’ hair and pressing reassuring touches to his scalp. Cas pressed in closer, a wet shallow breath ghosting across Dean’s neck as he continued to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Dean murmured, soft and quiet, sliding his hand underneath the trenchcoat and suit jacket to rest his palm across Cas’ shirt; letting the heat from his touch ground Cas. The touch combined with the words seemed to sink through Cas’ haze, because he pressed even further into Dean’s embrace, his hands gripping onto Dean’s jacket with a vice-like hold as if he was afraid that Dean would disappear. Dean knew that feeling- that clawing sensation that everything you love was about to be ripped from your grasp. He instinctively pressed a light kiss to the top of Cas’ head. Reassuring. Tender. Letting the kiss scream the words ‘I’m not going anywhere’ into the void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, he trailed his fingertips over the ridges of each vertebrae, before dropping his hand lower to trace nonsensical patterns across Cas’ lower back. He kept his touches light but ever-present. He wanted Cas to feel him. To know that he was rooted with Cas and that neither of them were going anywhere. That Cas wasn’t alone in his anguish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood that way for a while; Dean alternating between rubbing softly across Cas’ back and running his fingers through Cas’ hair as Cas quietly cried; his shoulders trembling and the occasional sharp breath pressed into the crook of Dean’s neck. At one point, Dean started swaying them softly, just the tiniest rocking motion that made Cas press a weak smile into Dean’s collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas finally made an attempt to shift away, Dean let his hands drop to give the angel some space. To his surprise, Cas leaned back against him, pressing his forehead against Dean’s in a gentle touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cas said, voice scratchy and low, eyes sliding closed as he brushed his nose against Dean’s before taking a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looped his arms back around Cas’ waist, sliding his hand back to where it had been on the angel's back underneath the trenchcoat. “I’ve got you.” He repeated the phrase. Not to placate Cas, but to remind his lover that he wasn’t going anywhere; that they were in this together through the lows and the highs of the hunting life. Even when the lows hurt as much as they did today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, judging by the way Cas shifted closer, pressing into Dean’s touch, it was exactly what Cas needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Candle Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had only left Cas for five minutes; told him he was going into a store to buy a couple more flannel shirts and he’d be right back. And yet, somehow, exactly six minutes later, Dean was standing outside the store and the angel was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was positive he’d left Cas sitting on the bench right outside the store. He scanned his eyes around the area, immediately feeling the familiar thick wedge of panic settling in his veins as he fumbled to pull his phone out. No way someone, or some creature, had nabbed Cas in broad daylight in the middle of an outside mall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine. Cas was fine. He’d just call him and Cas would answer and it would be fine. Just as Dean’s finger was hovering over Cas’ name in his contacts, he heard it. He knew that sound anywhere. It was rare to hear Cas laugh, and when he did it lit Dean’s entire soul up. He quickly darted his eyes around, and there Cas was, standing inside a candle shop, talking with a sales associate as she held a candle out towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding his phone back into his pocket with a sigh of relief seeing his lover was unharmed, Dean made his way into the candle shop that was next door to the store he’d just been in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing Dean’s presence, Cas turned around and beamed at him, and the butterflies suddenly roared to life in Dean’s stomach. He felt a flush creep up his cheeks, and he ducked his head for a second before skimming his hand over Cas’ waist in a gentle touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Came out of the store and you weren’t there,” Dean said, words low so only Cas could hear them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas faltered the second the words registered, reaching out to brush his fingertips over the inside of Dean’s wrist in reassurance. “I’m here.” The words </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>hung unspoken in the air between them, and Dean felt himself leaning into Cas’ side; his forgiveness conveyed with touch instead of words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you, but then the smell of this pumpkin candle caught me by surprise and I had to come and see it for myself. It’s exactly what the Bunker needs, don’t you think?” Cas asked, lighting up again as the sales associate handed him the candle before excusing herself to attend to another customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved the candle up to Dean’s face, and belatedly he realized Cas wanted him to smell it. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he leaned down and inhaled the sweet fall aroma. Cas was right. It was a heavenly smell. Pumpkin mixed with cinnamon and pecan. Warm and inviting. Soothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean looked back up at Cas, the angel had this bright gummy smile on his face, dazzling blue eyes sparkling with excitement, and it was so pure it made Dean’s heart lurch in his chest. He’d do anything to see Cas smile like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sign plastered next to the candles, and he nudged Cas’ hip with his own. “Buy one get one 50% off. I’ll hold this one if you find another one you like,” Dean said softly, sliding the candle from Cas’ hand and letting his fingers linger against Cas’ for a few extra seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile went from bright to blinding on Cas’ face, and the angel immediately leaned in towards Dean, humming happily; lips hovering just over the hunter’s in contentment, before realizing his surroundings and backing off, the smile sliding from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean couldn’t have that. Sliding his free hand to rest on the side of Cas’ neck, Dean pulled the angel forward and slotted their mouths together, earning a pleased sound as Cas kissed him back eagerly. When they broke apart a few seconds later, Dean rubbed his nose against Cas’ tenderly before pulling away. “Pick another candle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to choose one?” Cas asked, eyes flickering down to Dean’s mouth before he seemed to shake himself out of his daze and he looked back at the candles again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “I’ll be happy with whatever candle you want. Whatever smells good to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas spent the next ten minutes sniffing every candle in the store, and Dean swore he wasn’t a teenager anymore; swore he wasn’t overwhelmed with fluttering affection seeing his angel’s pure radiating smile over the simple pleasures of candles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Cas came back over to Dean with two candles in his hand. “I can’t decide. Which one do you like better?” Cas held out first an apple one, followed by an autumn leaves one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean lingered on the autumn leaves candle. Something about it reminded him of Cas. The way the angel always had a tinge of nature that clung to him; as if his very essence held a scent mixed with the Earth. It made Dean ache, and he tapped Cas’ hand that was holding the autumn leaves candle. “This one. Reminds me of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he thought Cas’ smile was radiant before, the sappy loved-up look that crossed Cas’ face at Dean’s words was so overwhelming it made the hunter lean forward to brush another chaste kiss to the angel’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping the candle from Cas’ hand, Dean paid for the two candles, catching Cas’ smile as they left the shop and searing it into his mind so he’d never forget it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if the bunker smelt like pumpkins and maple leaves for weeks afterwards, well that was alright with Dean.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Suddenly it Occurred to Me: I'm Happy. Utterly. Unconditionally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carrying all these bags down the stairs was a bad idea, but screw it, Dean Winchester was not one to make a double trip. He would struggle with all the grocery bags if he had to. Just so long as he didn’t have to walk back to the Impala for a second trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to hurt yourself carrying all those bags,” Cas said fondly as Dean stumbled into the kitchen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up. I managed, didn’t I?” Dean said, dumping the bags onto the counter with an exaggerated sigh. “For the fact there’s only four of us, there’s way too much-” Dean broke himself off when he finally looked over at Cas. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled at Dean, pushing a plate towards him. “Thought I’d try my hand at cooking. Since it’s always you who cooks. And you’re always saying how much you like comfort food. Unless you don’t want it,” Cas said, expression suddenly wavering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean strode around the counter, grabbing Cas by the lapels and kissing him until they were both breathless. “God, I love you,” Dean said, pressing another firm kiss to Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me because I made you a grilled cheese sandwich?” Cas asked, tipping his head to the side questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean opened his mouth, about to throw some retort out about loving Cas just for his sandwich making skills, but instead the words tumbled out in a rush that left his heart catapulting into his throat and made him grip the lapels of Cas’ trenchcoat so tightly his knuckles went white. “Marry me, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That question wasn't meant to fall out. But God, Dean meant every word. The thought had been bouncing around in his head the last few days; about buying a ring and proposing to Cas in some majestic way. But this… standing in the kitchen of the Bunker, wrapped in each other’s arms, this felt like them. It felt like home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s heart ached with how much he loved Cas; from the way the angel had his back on a hunt, to the small things like making Dean lunch just because he wanted to. The sudden overwhelming love Dean felt for Cas was so overpowering he couldn’t imagine one more second without making Cas his husband. And God, how amazing that would be. To call Cas his fiancé. His husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His, his, his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blinked a couple times, hands that had been resting on Dean’s lower back tightening and fisting Dean’s shirt. His eyebrows scrunched for a second before his whole face softened. “Dean?” he asked quietly, voice wavering in the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Momentarily lost for words, Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ mouth, his hands gripping Cas’ tie as if it were the only thing grounding him to this moment. When he broke the kiss, he kept his mouth hovering over’ Cas’, words pressed against Cas’ lips. “Suddenly it occurred to me: I'm happy. Utterly. Unconditionally. Just because of you. I love you, Cas. Marry me?” Dean repeated, pressing his forehead against Cas’ and closing his eyes at the sudden onslaught of love he had for the angel in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got all of that from a grilled cheese?” Cas teased breathlessly, lightening the tone and trailing a hand up Dean’s back until his fingers were tangling into the short strands of Dean’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Cas. I’m proposing to you, sans ring, and you’re still going on about the sandwich?” Dean laughed, brushing his nose against Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lurching forward, Cas slotted their mouths together, kissing Dean so deeply it made the hunter’s head spin. When they broke apart, both gasping for air, Cas panted, “Yes, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? As in yes you’ll marry me?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, before catching Dean’s mouth in another kiss. “Yes,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I’ll,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “marry,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugging Cas even closer, Dean deepened the kisses until all he could taste was Cas, Cas, Cas. They didn’t stop kissing until Sam’s voice broke through the haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, guys. Do you have to make out in the kitchen where we all eat?” Sam said, hurling a towel at the back of Dean’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now kissing my fiancé. Please come back later,” Dean said, sticking his middle finger up at Sam before grabbing Cas by the back of the collar and kissing him again. Cas laughed into the kiss, pressing his blinding smile against Dean’s lips, and Dean swore he couldn’t fall for Cas anymore than he already had, and yet somehow he was even more in love with the angel than his heart could possibly withstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, wait, back it up a second. Did you just say fiancé? As in engaged?” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas broke the kiss, rubbing his nose against Dean’s before looking over at Sam. “Dean just proposed to me because I made him a grilled cheese sandwich.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, that’s not the reason I proposed and you know it,” Dean grumbled, sliding his hands down Cas’ back to settle low on his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical,” Sam said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Speaking of though, don’t mind if I do.” Reaching over, Sam grabbed the grilled cheese from the counter and took a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that was my sandwich, bitch,” Dean said, pulling back from Cas’ embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your fiancé to make you another one, jerk,” Sam cackled, dodging the roll of paper towels Dean threw at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you all the grilled cheese sandwiches you want,” Cas said, stepping back into Dean’s space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grilled cheese later. Right now I have other things on my mind,” Dean said, pulling Cas closer by his tie and sliding their mouths together again, kissing his fiancé breathless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Watching the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had claimed he was tired, that that was the reason he was pulling the Impala into an open field before cutting the engine. But Cas didn’t buy it. He’d seen Dean drive all through the night on more occasions then he could possibly count. It didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be getting back to the Bunker? Sam and Jack-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will be fine without us for a few more hours. Sam’s got Jack helping with research. Just a few hours out here and then we’ll hit the road again,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except his tone didn’t sound tired. Nothing about his body language screamed tired either. Cas knew exactly what Dean looked like when he was tired. How he’d rub at his eyes and pretend he was fine, but his shoulders would sink lower and lower as he scrunched in on himself as the exhaustion won out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now. Now he looked nervous; tugging at his sleeves with a faint hint of a blush creeping down his cheeks towards his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side and regarding his lover carefully, inching closer across the seat so their thighs pressed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you-” Dean broke off and cleared his throat. “Do you know what day it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friday?” Cas asked, not following what Dean was getting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Cas. I meant the date. The significance of today specifically,” Dean said, casting his eyes over to Cas. So many emotions were swirling around in those bright green eyes that it momentarily made Cas dizzy with adoration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out, placing a hand on Dean’s knee just because he could. “It’s September 18th,” Cas said slowly, letting the date tumble and linger in his mind, trying to piece together what was so important about today. Not Dean’s birthday. Or Sam’s. Or Jack’s. Not a day of mourning someone they’d lost. And then it sparked, and Cas let his hand fall off of Dean’s knee to reach up to settle on his jaw. “The first day we met. September 18th, 2008.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, and Cas was so overwhelmed he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. The hunter immediately responded, leaning into the kiss and sliding his fingers into Cas’ hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed quietly, brushing soft kisses to Dean’s mouth until Dean was letting out little gasps of pleasure. When they finally broke apart, Dean tipped his forehead against Cas’, keeping him close as he tugged Cas across the car seat until he could rest his hands on Cas’ lower back. “I wanted to do something. For us. For our anniversary of sorts. But something that was just- us? I’ve got some beers and snacks in the back. Thought we could have a little picnic and watch the stars,” Dean said, voice tender in the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God. Cas didn’t think it was possible to fall anymore in love with this man in front of him. But his heart ached in a way it never had before, and he leaned forward to kiss Dean again, resting his hand on Dean’s jaw and rubbing little circles across his jawline with his thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that,” Cas said, brushing their noses together and smiling when he felt the way Dean leaned into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Cas had laid out his trenchcoat on the grass, and they were lying on their backs, bodies pressed together as they looked up at the stars. Beer bottles were propped next to them in the grass, forgotten as Dean had reached over to link his hand with Cas’, bringing it up to press a lingering kiss to the back of Cas’ hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Dean asked quietly, words pressed into Cas’ fingers, and Cas felt his heart shatter and remeld at the tenderness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect. Quiet and simple and a reminder of how far they’d come. With the stars shining down on them, twinkling in the sky, it reminded Cas of how Dean had looked the first time he’d set eyes on him in Hell. Dean’s soul had been like a radiating star; dazzling bright white even in the depths of Perdition. Cas knew. From that very second his eyes caught sight of Dean’s soul, he knew. This human was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His to claim. His to protect. His to love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was a supernova in the sky, and Cas wanted to soak up every single millisecond of brightness shining from Dean’s being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none of those words came out. When he tried to open his mouth, to express the thoughts dancing around in his head, he couldn’t do it. He’d never be able to express to Dean the profound bond they had. It was complex and beautiful, and incomprehensible for a human to ever even begin to fathom. So instead he said the one phrase he knew would make sense. Even though the words couldn’t begin to touch how he felt, couldn’t even come close to capturing how much Cas felt for Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning up and hovering over Dean, Cas closed the distance until he could brush a kiss to Dean’s mouth. “I love you,” he said, quiet in the night sky and yet earth-shatteringly loud in it’s revelation. The first time it had been said between them in this context. His first confession of love to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean surged forwards, slotting their mouths together and kissing Cas so passionately Cas swore his entire being might radiate out of his body and consume them both. When Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air, one hand firmly tangled into Cas’ hair while the other lay gently across the back of Cas’ neck. “I love you,” Dean said, pressing the words against Cas’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if they spent the next several hours kissing under the stars until every one of Cas’ senses was flooded and overwhelmed with Dean, then it was the best night of Cas’ very long life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. I Don't Have to Hand Out Candy Alone, Just Put on the Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas adjusted the pirate hat on his head, nodding once he was happy with its placement before turning around and facing Dean. He smirked in victory when Dean’s eyes dragged down his body in a slow glance, checking him out before licking his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Cas asked, darting his eyes to Dean’s lips before forcing himself to look away. He really shouldn’t let himself get distracted. He’d promised Jack he’d dress up and hand out candy, as long as Jack dressed up and went trick or treating. The kid deserved to actually be a kid for five seconds. The war with Chuck could wait one night. It was Halloween, and for once they were doing this right. Celebrating the holiday even with the war looming. Just one night off to be normal. To be human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you look far too good to be out there giving candy to kids on the streets when you should be in bed with me,” Dean said, pushing himself up from the chair he’d been sitting in to stand in front of Cas, looping his arms around Cas’ waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you had a thing for pirates,” Cas said, tipping his head to the side questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Dean replied, dropping his head down to ghost a kiss to Cas’ mouth. “I have a thing for you. And it shouldn’t be possible for you to make some pirate costume look as sexy as this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That so?” Cas asked, leaning into Dean’s touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed, looping his fingers into the belt buckle of Cas’ and pressing their bodies together. “Stay,” he murmured, ghosting his lips over Cas’ again. “We can have a little fun with this costume right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Cas was tempted. Really really tempted. Dean’s hand was sliding lower down his back and it would be so easy to let Dean take him to bed. But instead he shook his head, pushing himself out of Dean’s arms and smirking when an idea came to his mind. “Only way you’re getting a little fun with me in this costume is if you come trick or treating with us first. Then I’ll be all yours tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s extortion, you know,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Cas’ flirtation. “Stay in the bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Dean, but I promised Jack we’d go into town for this. One normal night before the world implodes. </span>
  <b>I don’t have to hand out candy alone, just put on the costume</b>
  <span> I got you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “I don’t do costumes. I’d rather wait here and eat whatever candy you bring back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put on different things to suit the occasion all the time for cases. That’s essentially a costume,” Cas pointed out, picking up the plastic sword that came with the pirate costume before frowning and picking up his angel blade instead. He slotted it into the belt loop, and instantly felt more comfortable. Just because they were taking the night off from the war didn’t mean Chuck was. Better to be prepared and ready with his actual blade then be caught with a piece of plastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s different and you know it,” Dean grumbled, flopping down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what costume I picked for you. You’ll actually like it,” Cas said casually, immediately moving to pick up his trenchcoat before realizing it wouldn’t fit with the pirate theme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas glanced back over to Dean with a smirk. “It’s a cowboy costume. Since I know you like any excuse to wear a cowboy hat and boots.” Cas watched as Dean sat up, looking over at him in intrigue. Time for the final blow. Cas turned around to face Dean again, full smirk settled on his lips as he looked Dean up and down before saying, “And I have a thing for you when you’re dressed up like a cowboy, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was up and across the room in a second, dragging Cas into a heated kiss. Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth, pressing in closer as Dean deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Dean was grinning and Cas suddenly felt far too hot in all these layers of the pirate costume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a kink there, Cas?” Dean asked, trailing his hands down Cas’ back and nipping at his jawline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged, but his stomach lurched at the thought of Dean in boots and a cowboy hat again and he yearned for it. “Can’t help it when you look so good in a cowboy hat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning up, Dean kissed him again, deep and dirty, making Cas’ head spin with desire. When Dean pulled back from the kiss, he muttered against Cas’ mouth, “Where’s the cowboy costume?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Home is the Impala, Home is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the Impala rolls to a stop, the first rays of sunlight illuminating the dashboard bright orange, Cas opens the passenger door and slides in next to Dean for the thousandth time since they met. It's natural and easy and normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet nothing about this time is routine for Dean. Even if it feels like the millionth time Cas has slipped into the passenger seat next to him after a case; it's also the first.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Cas has closed the space between them; pressing their thighs together as Cas' hand settles on his knee. The first time Cas' fingers dance over the seam of Dean's jeans; half a smirk and half a look of wonder radiating on the angel's face at the simple touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the first time Dean's hands slip off the wheel with the burning need to touch Cas, too. He barely manages to drive half a mile before he's pulling off into the hard shoulder and tilting his head to chase Cas' lips in a breathtaking kiss just because he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because this is who they are now. Finally. The chasm of yearning across the bench seat finally consumed them whole; pulling them down, down, down, until their magnetic bond brought them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's new and electrifying, but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cas kisses him slow and deep, and Dean suddenly can't remember a time before this was his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go home," Cas finally says against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am home," Dean replies, trailing his hand over the back of the seat until he can slide his fingers into Cas' hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun rises, casting pinks and yellows across Baby's sleek black paint, the light catches the dazzling blue of Cas' eyes, and Dean forgets how to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally guides the Impala back onto the road, Cas' hand settles on his thigh, tracing nonsensical patterns into the rough denim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean has never felt more at home in his whole life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Physical Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean likes to pretend he isn’t into the whole physical contact thing. But that changes with Cas.</p><p>When the angel slides a hand onto his knee when they’re researching in a local library, Dean can’t stop himself from smiling.</p><p>Cas’ hand wrapping around his elbow and guiding him away from a particularly frustrating witness is endearing, and Dean relaxes into the touch.</p><p>Anytime Cas’ hand squeezes his shoulder for longer than necessary, Dean leans into the touch eagerly, holding the contact as long as possible.</p><p>When Cas’ thigh presses against his when they’re on the couch, Dean slings his leg half over Cas’ in a show of comfort, and the angel beams at him.</p><p>And suddenly Dean gets it- gets why simple touches are so intimate- because anytime he’s touching Cas he feels whole. Complete.</p><p>He finds himself preening when Cas brushes a kiss to his forehead. And when they’re in public, Dean links their fingers together, squeezing Cas’ hand affectionately. Maybe this physical contact thing isn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Sharing Body Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Of all our ideas, this by far tops the charts for the most idiotic thing we’ve ever done,” Dean huffed, tugging the collar of his jacket up to bracket himself from the chilly air creeping and winding its way with curling fingers down the back of his coat. He shivered, yanking the sleeves of his shirt down to try and cover his exposed wrists from the traitorous snow falling from the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our ideas? Ours? This was all your idea, Dean. Don’t go putting the blame on us as a collective. You’re the one who was adamant to track the nest down,” Cas pointed out, crossing his arms defiantly; his sharp gaze only broken when a large glob of snow landed on his left cheek. Cas’ face scrunched up adorably and Dean had to internally scream at himself not to smile at the sight. He was supposed to be mad at Cas; not going all ‘heart eyes’ over Cas’ cute confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then why didn’t you say something along the lines of ‘it’s about to snow outside, maybe we shouldn’t be tracking down a nest in the woods in the middle of the night’?” Dean said, forcing his eyes away from Cas’ scrunched eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, Dean! Twice. You already had the keys in your hand and you told Sam and I it wouldn’t be that bad of a storm and we could handle it. You then proceeded to say you were going, with or without us,” Cas said, sighing dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned. Damn. That may have been true. But he wasn’t giving up the argument that easily. “Then why didn’t you knock some sense into me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes so hard Dean thought they might actually fall out and turn into mini snowballs on the frozen ground. “If I could talk sense into you and stop you from doing stupid things, I would have done that years ago. You have an annoying habit of doing the opposite of whatever I tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then maybe next time tell me to go on right ahead and I’ll stay put in the motel where it’s warm and not currently bucketing it down with snow,” Dean snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. If reverse psychology worked on you I would have tried that 12 years ago when we first met and I needed you working with the angels instead of against us. You are the most stubborn person I have ever met,” Cas said, taking a step closer until their faces were only inches apart, ragged breaths puffing white cold clouds into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend to be holier than thou just because you’re an angel of the Lord,” Dean snapped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas opened his mouth to throw out another retort, but was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOD </span>
  </em>
  <span>would you two quit bickering like an old married couple. The vamps are going to hear you two from a mile away,” Sam said, crouched down behind a tree and using it to bracket himself from the increasingly thickening snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Sam, we are a married couple,” Dean and Cas yelled at the same time. By the time Dean had looked back at Cas, after shooting an obnoxious glare at his brother, the angel had backed out of his personal space, but his expression was still one of frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Dean turned on his heel and started to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Cas asked, a hint of worry intertwining with the frustrated tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to cover all our bases in case the vamps go that way. Someone’s gotta be lookout and actually do the job we came here for,” Dean huffed, dropping his weight down against a tree a few hundred yards from Cas. He turned his back on the angel, casting his eyes up the path and squinting through the swirling snow to the possible location of the nest; waiting for their moment to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few short minutes later Dean realized that while he’d been cold before, he was freezing now. The shivering had morphed into something so violent his teeth were chattering, and he belatedly realized Cas must have been using trace amounts of his Grace to keep the air warmer when they’d been standing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to shift his blade out, but his hands were shaking and his fingers were numb, and he couldn’t keep the thing steady enough to unsheathe it. He growled lowly in his throat as another wave of frustration cascaded through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then warmth radiated down Dean’s spine in a sharp bolt, and he shuddered; leaning back into his husband’s touch on instinct. Every sense flooded with tinges of Cas’ grace, and the tendrils of cold were vanquished in the searing rush of warmth Cas pushed his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Cas murmured in his ear, the warmth from the trenchcoat seeping into Dean’s body and relaxing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean said quietly, shifting slightly so Cas was more comfortably pressed against his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Cas replied, sliding his arm around Dean’s waist and pulling the blade free, pressing it into Dean’s palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still mad at me?” Dean asked, tilting his head to catch Cas’ eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, leaning forward to brush his nose against Dean’s neck. “Are you still cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down, Dean brushed his fingers across Cas’ wrist, shaking his head softly. “Not with you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, a quirk of his lips that Dean suddenly wanted to lean forward and kiss. And he almost did, if it wasn’t for Sam interrupting them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the love of- guys, mission to focus on. Stop being a married couple for five seconds so we can take these vamps down and go home,” Sam said, nodding his head in the direction of distant voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stuck his middle finger up at Sam, before looking back at Cas and smiling. His fingers danced over the lapels of the trenchcoat, and he tugged lightly. “When we get back to the Impala, I’m stealing this from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all yours,” Cas replied, standing up and offering his hand to Dean. Dean took the proffered hand, feeling Cas’ ring clink quietly against his own as he stood up and brushed the snow out of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ve got some vamps to kill.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Falling in Love in the Back of a Cop Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean tapped his fingers against the metal cuffs, determining if he could slip them and get the hell out of the back of this cop car. He had far bigger things to worry about; like taking out the group of witches that had framed him for this murder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really should have known better though. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Don’t touch the victim with bare hands. Fingerprints all over the scene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ameatur move, Winchester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sooner they got to the station, the sooner he could call Sam. Then his brother could save his ass so they could gank the witches and get as far away from this town as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid do-gooding officer had to take another call and detour on the way to the station. Great. Just what Dean needed was to have an actual criminal thrown into the backseat with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the other back door opened and a man was being pushed in next to Dean. “Both of you stay put.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Not like I have other important things to get to or anything,” Dean grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man turned and looked at him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was it normal for anyone’s eyes to be that blue?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look like much of a criminal,” the man said, looking Dean up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Deep voice. Long lingering gazes over Dean’s body. Shit. The last thing Dean needed was to get a hard-on in the back of a cop car over some random stranger cuffed next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m not. They got the wrong guy,” Dean said, thunking his head against the window with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t they all say that?” the other man asked, leaning back against the seat and tugging his wrists to see how much give the cuffs had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why are you being arrested?” Dean asked, turning his gaze back to the gorgeous man next to him, which was a bad idea because </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean swore he wasn’t into men but that excuse was rapidly turning to dust in his mind as he ogled the alluring dark haired man next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Stop it, Winchester. You do not have time to drool over a potentially deadly yet sinfully attractive man.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gave a small shrug. “Started a fight with a guy harassing a woman in a bar. Turns out that defending someone and throwing the first punch gets you arrested. </span>
  <span>I’d do it again in a heartbeat. That woman is safe, and that’s all that matters.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, look at that. They do still exist. A modern day knight in shining armor,” Dean said, aiming for teasing but missing the mark when his tone came out softer and more awe-stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like a knight in shining handcuffs,” the other man replied, lifting his hands so the metal cuffs caught the light of the streetlamp outside. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Dean replied, nodding his head slightly in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Castiel nudged him with his knee. “What did you mean they got the wrong guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chewed his lip for a second. To tell the truth, or not to tell the truth. This man- Castiel- was devastatingly handsome. If he was stuck in a holding cell for the night, odds are they’d be penned up together. Would it be possible to get some action in the middle of a holding cell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean opened his mouth, and then closed it with a sigh. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised what I’d believe. Tell me,” Castiel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean wanted to. He really really wanted to. But to throw the supernatural at some innocent guy who’s only reason for being arrested was defending the innocent....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Dean,” Castiel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Castiel said his name made Dean’s heart lurch and he cracked. “I was arrested for murdering a woman. But it wasn’t me. I was tracking down the things that did murder her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things? What do you mean, things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witches, specifically. A group of witches murdered her, and I was trying to figure out what spell they used to do it. I was inspecting the body when the police showed up,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel held his hands up in surprise, the clink of the handcuffs echoing in the car, and the police officer’s voice a quiet murmur from outside as he made a call. “Okay, I heard witches. But I’m going to need you to explain more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Dean did, launching into a condensed story of him and Sam hunting monsters, and ending with the witches killing women from wealthy families in town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still think I don’t look like much of a criminal?” Dean asked, echoing the first words Castiel had said to him when he’d been pushed into the back of the cop car with Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head strongly, before licking his lips and looking straight at Dean. “I think you’re the knight in shining armor here, Dean. Saving the world from monsters; protecting the little guys who don’t know what’s out there. Honestly, I’m pretty sure I just fell in love with you,” Castiel said, laughing breathily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned, tilting his body towards Castiel’s. “In any other world, this is where I’d throw out some causal line asking if you’d like to get out of here with me,” Dean said, his eyes darting down to Castiel’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re a little stuck right now, but I’ll gladly take you up on that offer when we’re both released in the morning,” Castiel said, leaning forwards until their lips were hovering mere millimeters apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Dean was about to press his lips to Castiel’s in what would have been an electrifying kiss, the front door swung open and the officer climbed back into the car. “Time to get you both to the station and book you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cursed under his breath, pulling away from Castiel and slumping back against the seat in defeat. Castiel’s hands moved to settle on Dean’s knee, and the hunter shivered; his eyes flickering to Castiel’s, only to see the other man was staring at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirked, running his tongue over his lower lip and watching as Castiel shuddered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Being arrested might just have been the best thing to ever happen to Dean.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Falling Asleep Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Biting the inside of his cheek until the sharp tang of blood flooded across his palate, Dean fought to keep the yawn at bay as it tickled the back of his throat; his eyes watering from exhaustion and his limbs heavy as he gripped the steering wheel. Cas’ quiet snores filled the air of the Impala, lulling Dean and drawing him down, down, down, until his eyelids felt like they were stuck together with glue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molasses slow, Dean dragged his eyes from the road to glance in the rearview mirror; looking at Cas. The angel was passed out across the backseat; his trenchcoat balled up under his head as a pillow, knees tucked up and arms crossed over his chest. He looked peaceful as he slept; eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks and little breaths ghosting across the leather of the car seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to crawl into the back with the angel and tuck himself under Cas’ arms was so overwhelming Dean had to bite his tongue to stop from pulling over. They couldn’t stop. The world was ending. Again. And they needed to reunite with Sam as soon as possible and prepare for what Chuck was about to throw at them. So if that meant driving at 4am while Cas‘ even breathing echoed in Dean’s head, then that’s what Dean would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what he kept repeating himself, at least. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t stop. Got to get to Sam. Can’t stop. World is ending. Can’t stop. So tired. Stay awake. Stay awake. St-st-stay-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that a cow in the middle of the road? Dean blinked hard, yanking his foot off the accelerator and preparing to slam on the brakes... but there was nothing there. No cow. Just an empty road. A trick of the mind. Exhausted delirium rearing its ugly head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas’ thick heavy voice filled the car, and this time Dean did jerk the wheel, slamming on the brakes until the Impala lurched to a stop in the hard shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For God’s sake, Cas. Don’t startle a man driving in the middle of the night. I thought you were asleep,” Dean said, turning to face the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rubbed at his eyes in a move that was so human in made Dean’s heart ache, before he scooted forward towards Dean, sliding a hand down the hunter’s jaw. Dean couldn’t stop himself from tilting his head into Cas’ touch; his eyes fluttering shut as Cas’ familiar scent wrapped around him, like the warm embrace of a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No- wait. There was actual warmth enveloping him. The earthy scent of Cas was now flooding his senses, creating a warm and happy buzz in Dean’s head. It was dizzying and Dean wasn’t sure if the soaking warmth was real or a lucid dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every ounce of energy he had left, he forced his eyes to blink open, only to see Cas tucking the trenchcoat around his shoulders. Cas smiled softly, pressing a tender and lingering kiss to Dean’s forehead before pulling away and sliding out of the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver’s side door was suddenly opening with a tell-tale creak, a large gust of cold air rushing and prodding at Dean, causing him to shiver. He tugged the trenchcoat tighter around his arms, battling the cold away with Cas’ lingering warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Cas pressed against him, sliding into the seat and closing the door; nudging Dean over with his thigh. “I’ve got this. Lie down,” Cas said, voice low in the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, or he tried to at least, but his objection came out as a garbled grumble as the words were swallowed by the thick haze of his foggy brain. “Can’t. Got- need…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, sweetheart. I’m rested enough to drive for a bit. I’ll wake you in a couple hours,” Cas said, pushing Dean’s shoulders down until the hunter was lying across the rest of the front seat, knees tucked up and trenchcoat draped over him like a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean immediately settled down, resting his forehead against Cas’ thigh; pressing his nose into the soft material of Cas’ dress pants as his eyelids made their final blink before remaining closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d slept in the Impala in his lifetime. Years and years spent sleeping in the back seat or sprawled out across the front. But this right here- with Cas’ fingers idly brushing through his hair as the engine roared to life and the road began to glide underneath the tires- this was the most comfortable and content Dean had ever felt falling asleep in the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart </span>
  </em>
  <span>lingered in his mind as he drifted off to sleep, then that was the reason Dean slept with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Unsuccessfully Hiding a Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slipping into the kitchen as fast as he could, Dean stepped up behind Cas, pressing his body against the angel’s as he placed open mouthed kisses to the back of Cas’ neck. He just needed a minute. Just a second to initiate some contact with his lover before Sam waltzed in from the garage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back,” Cas said, turning around and chasing Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagerly returning the kiss, Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ trenchcoat, pulling him in tighter and humming against Cas’ lips as he felt the angel’s hands settle around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed you,” Dean said, peppering quick kisses to Cas’ lips and up his jawline to his ear. He really did hate when they went on hunts without Cas. Maybe that was a part of him missing his lover. Or maybe it was a part of him so used to Cas’ presence by his side that he physically ached when the angel wasn’t within his sight. Or maybe he’d become vastly codependent on his angel. Either way, it was draining pretending that he didn’t miss Cas every second they were gone; that he didn’t check his phone a thousand times a day for a text from Cas, or leap up and race to answer Cas’ calls the second his phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s-” Cas started to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garage. Probably on his way now,” Dean muttered, sliding his hands down Cas’ back and burying his head into Cas’ shoulder. “Just didn’t want to wait until tonight to be able to touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed, letting tendrils of his Grace seep out to do a quick check of Dean’s body. No major injuries, despite taking out a group of ghouls. Any last traces of tension dissipated from the angel’s body at the knowledge that, once again, Dean had come back home in one piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, a few seconds later Sam’s boots echoed down the hall, and Dean forced his fingers to loosen on Cas’ trenchcoat. But his mind just couldn’t keep up with the encroaching steps of his brother, because he leaned in to brush another soft kiss to Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d barely managed to take a single step apart by the time Sam walked into the kitchen, duffle bag in hand. Sam looked between them for a second, eyebrows scrunched together, before he shook his head. “Heya, Cas. How’s Jack doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tore his eyes from Dean’s mouth to look over at Sam. “Much better; he wants to go with on the next hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll be bringing both of you, then,” Dean said, pretending to use a put-upon tone, but instead a wave of tenderness seeped through, his eyes lingering on Cas’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Sam said, looking between both of them again before clearing his throat. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, pointing with his thumb in the general direction of the bathroom before fleeing from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he knows?” Cas asked, once Dean had sunk down at the kitchen table, dragging Cas down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m sure he doesn’t,” Dean said, sliding his hand up Cas’ thigh teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me,” Cas said, sliding his hand gently around Dean’s neck and letting the spark of his Grace flood through Dean, the deep gashes down his face and neck healing with a bright spark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed in relief, dropping his forehead down against Cas’ and heaving in a deep breath as Cas’ Grace washed through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Cas asked, hand still cupped around Dean’s neck, even though his Grace was no longer tingling through Dean’s body, fingers tangling into the locks of hair at the base of Dean’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much,” Dean said, finally pulling back and giving Cas a smile, his nose almost brushing against Cas’ in the infinitesimal space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, Sam cleared his throat, and Dean jerked backwards, breaking the contact between them with a grunt as he scrubbed a hand over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tearing his eyes away from Dean once he knew his lover was healed, Cas glanced over, noticing Sam was bleeding heavily, too. He reached out, letting his fingers brush against Sam’s forehead in a quick brush; his Grace sparking again as he healed Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said, even though he didn’t seem to be looking at Cas; he was looking at Dean, cataloging the way Dean was rubbing at his own neck awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get moving, shall we?” Dean asked, making sure Jack was unharmed before moving back in the direction of the Impala. He said nothing when Cas slipped into step next to him a couple minutes later, but he found himself brushing his fingers against Cas’ wrist as they walked; whether in reassurance or tenderness, he wasn’t sure. But Cas looked at him and beamed, and the little touch was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, seriously, this is getting ridiculous,” Sam said, eyes glued to the way Cas’ hand lingered on Dean’s shoulder as he pushed a sandwich towards him as they researched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is?” Dean asked, nonchalantly looking at Sam over the spine of the book he was reading- or well, trying to; if only Cas’ touch wasn’t so goddamn distracting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are without a doubt the worst at hiding whatever this is between you,” Sam said, closing his book and pushing it to the center of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, back stiffening and hackles raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Dean. Seriously? I’m your brother. I’ve known you my whole life. I know everyone one of your tells. You’re not hiding this at all,” Sam said, gesturing between Dean and Cas. “I’ve known for weeks now that you two are together. You couldn’t be more obvious if you tried!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really think I didn’t notice? I mean, you two can barely keep your hands off of each other. Pretty much every time I walk into a room you’re kissing or touching each other. Dean can barely focus on a hunt when you’re not around,” Sam said, directing his statement at Cas. “And the way you heal him when he’s hurt, it’s tender in a way you aren’t with anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve really known for weeks?” Dean asked, casting his eyes to Sam’s carefully; expression guarded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dean, I have. Even Jack knows. Why didn’t you tell us? Did you really think we wouldn’t approve? That we wouldn’t be happy for the both of you?” Sam asked, eyes wide in realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? God, no, Sammy. Not that. We just-” Dean said, but he trailed off, at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to figure out what we were first before we went around announcing it,” Cas said, stepping up to fill in the words Dean couldn’t quite find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded in understanding. His eyes flickered between them, before settling on Dean. “Are you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitation when Dean said, “Yeah, Sammy, I really am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’m happy for you. Truly. Besides, I’ve had to watch you two pine after each other for a decade. It was about damn time you finally made a move,” Sam teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I hate you,” Dean said, rolling his eyes at Sam before reaching up and sliding his hand around Cas’ wrist. “Guess the secret’s out of the bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently the secret has always been out of the bag, Dean,” Cas pointed out, tilting his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well in that case-” Dean said, tugging Cas down and sealing their mouths together in a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, guys. Just because I know doesn’t mean I want to see you guys making out in front of me,” Sam complained lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hummed, ignoring Sam’s whining as he kissed Cas deeper, finally happy to proudly and clearly claim Cas as his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Washing Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Cas finally found Dean, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Sure, Cas was aware Dean came out into the garage once a week to clean Baby down and do general maintenance on her. ‘How are we supposed to take on cases if Baby isn’t up for it?’ was Dean’s motto as of late, which was both eye-roll worthy but also endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of all the hundreds of times Dean had taken care of his car, Cas had never been around to see it; always busy doing something else. But this- this was a sight he should have been watching a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because God, if Cas thought Dean was hot before… it paled in comparison to Dean wearing a white henley, soaked through and showing his abs, and jeans stained dark from the splashing water. It was… God, the sight was sinful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean, leaning over the hood of the car, scrubbing across the windshield, muscles rippling and shirt riding up to expose skin; it sent a sharp bolt of arousal down Cas’ spine. He shouldn’t be drooling. He knows he shouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This thing between them was new. They’ve only been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the past couple of weeks, and things are still awkward as they stumble around figuring out what they are and how to act around each other now that they’ve finally given into the yearning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Cas was pretty sure standing there, ogling a very wet Dean, wasn’t exactly what a new relationship needed. He should walk away. Let Dean come find him when he was done cleaning the Impala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas was rooted to the spot, eyes glued to the way Dean rang out the sponge, biceps flexing as soapy water trailed down his arms into the tight sleeves of his tshirt. Dean leaned down, running the sponge over the tires, and Cas swallowed thickly, eyes roaming over the way the wet denim clung to Dean’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna come help? Or are you just here to enjoy the show?” Dean asked suddenly, leaning against the hood and catching Cas’ eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas froze, muscles locking up. Caught in the act. Shit. Well, to be fair, they were a thing now. Cas had a right to look, didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, aiming for casual, but his heart was thumping in his chest and his tongue felt heavy as he tripped over the words, “Could’ve fooled me. Here I was thinking you were deliberately putting on a show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes flashed, and he smirked. Dropping the sponge onto the hood, he crooked his finger at Cas. “Come here then and let me put on a real show for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without registering it, Cas felt himself descend the steps, moving closer to Dean; eyes never wavering from Dean’s wet shirt that was clinging to him in ways that made Cas’ mouth dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trenchcoat and suit jacket off,” Dean said, wet hand sliding to settle on Cas’ shoulder as he tugged at the coat. Cas fumbled with the material, hands heavy as he tried to yank the coat and jacket off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved away from Dean to place his clothes on a dry bench and when he turned back around, Dean was shirtless; white tshirt in a pile on the floor. A choked off noise slipped from Cas’ throat before he could even register it, and his eyes roamed over Dean’s chest; watching the water droplets are they dripped and curved along the lines of his muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Dean asked, stepping into Cas’ space and reaching out, rolling the sleeves of the angel’s white shirt up and exposing his forearms. Cas shuddered, even though the garage felt stiflingly hot; Dean’s wet hands sparking goosebumps along his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab a sponge and get to work, Angel,” Dean murmured hotly in his ear before patting his ass and waltzing away with a sway to his step, glancing back over his shoulder at Cas and winking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited at some point, because the word sponge felt foreign in his mind and his feet weren’t moving from their spot even though he kept thinking of moving forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his eyes couldn’t leave Dean’s bare back; shoulders flexing as he dumped a bucket of water across the roof of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a solid minute before Cas was able to move, and that was merely because Dean tossed a soaking sponge at him and he reacted at the last second, just barely catching it but not before the water splashed across his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bout time you got a little wet,” Dean teased, a smirk lighting up his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed vaguely, feet finally following his command as he stepped up to the other side of the car and he copied Dean’s motions of rubbing the sponge across the sleek black paint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Therapeutic, isn’t it?” Dean asked a few moments later, after the roof was clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the word I’d use,” Cas said, words heavy on his tongue as he slowly dragged his eyes down Dean’s body again. ‘More like sensual,’ Cas thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the hose, Dean started to spray off the soap suds from the roof. Cas was sure the hunter was talking, but nothing was registering in his head; eyes still glued to Dean as his mind conjured up rather obscene images of Dean pressing him against the wet car and doing widely dirty things to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those thoughts were startled from his mind when a cold jet of water hit him square in the chest, soaking his shirt. “Earth to Cas?” Dean teased, eyes alight with mirth. “Eyes on the car, not on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Cas grumbled, moving to wring out his shirt, when suddenly Dean was in his personal space, pushing him up against the side of the Impala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you were thinking about a moment ago?” Dean asked, pressing his chest against Cas’ wet shirt, hips aligning as he boxed Cas in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas groaned lowly, hands scrambling to settle on Dean’s shoulders. “Could read it on your face. Didn’t know this would be such a turn on for you,” the hunter said, voice dropping into something husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said, word heavy with desire as his brain scrambled to comprehend Dean’s wet body pressed against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if I knew you’d enjoy the show so much, I’d have brought you down here years ago just so I could pin you here like this,” Dean said, hands darting up to slide open the top buttons on Cas’ shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, please,” Cas said, not even sure what he was begging for. All he knew was that he was at a loss for words, mind reeling as Dean pressed him into the wet suds of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, seeing you stripped down like this with your shirt and hair wet, it’s doing things for me, too,” Dean said, words ghosting over Cas’ ear as Dean closed the space between them until they were pressed flush against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cas hissed, and he honestly wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but suddenly they were kissing; teeth clashing and lips sliding. Dean’s thigh moved to press between his legs, and Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took that as an invitation, sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth and rubbing their tongues together before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Cas said, chasing Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled before ghosting their mouths together again. “This what you want?” he asked against Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas muttered, yanking Dean down until they were kissing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pressed Cas further against the car, and Cas was acutely aware his clothes were getting wetter by the second, but he didn’t care; not when Dean’s mouth was hot against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed and kissed, mouths gliding together until Cas was dizzy from the overwhelming sensations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite the distraction,” Dean said, kissing along Cas’ jaw before reconnecting their lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault. Couldn’t tear my eyes off of you,” Cas replied, arching into Dean’s touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feelings mutual, Angel. Damn you look good like this; wet and pressed up against my car,” Dean said, tugging Cas’ shirt open all the way so he could slide a hand across Cas’ chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got lost in Dean’s touches; gasping into kisses that became sloppy and needy the longer they kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Dean finally pulled away from Cas, sated look in his eyes that mirrored Cas’, the Impala was dry, albeit with weird streaks of soap which they hadn’t finished washing before they’d gotten distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to wash her up again later,” Dean said, eyes sparkling as he grinned at Cas. “You have soap suds in your hair. Come take a shower with me?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas licked his lips, eyes settling on Dean’s swollen mouth, and he nodded numbly. “God, yes,” he managed to say. More of a chance to have Dean wet and pressed against him? Oh hell yes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Flying in the Impala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Cas first lost his wings, he pretended it was fine: he didn’t need to fly from place to place. He could manage life as a human; cars and planes and buses. Normal transportation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fine. He didn’t miss his wings. Except he wasn’t fine, and Dean could see it etched across his face; the fallen angel’s eyes dull and frown lines a stark contrast to the wrinkles by his eyes from all the smiles he flashed at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> And maybe Dean couldn’t fly, and maybe he hated airplanes, but there was something he could do. Pulling Cas into the Impala late one night, stars twinkling above them and moon shining bright, Dean found a drag strip and cranked all the windows down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes. Feel the wind,” he instructed Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he gunned it, flooring the gas and letting Baby soar down the road; wind sailing through the open windows and buffeting them in a loud roar. When he ran out of road, Dean slowed the Impala to a stop and glanced at Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel was beaming, eyes alight with happiness and hand stretched out the window to feel the breeze. “Feels like flying,” Cas said, dopey smile on his face as he linked his free hand with Dean’s, brushing a kiss to the hunters knuckles. And Cas decided that flying in the Impala with Dean was better than anything his wings ever offered him before</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Morning Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas runs hot when he sleeps, like a burning furnace. Dean thought he'd hate it; he was usually one who liked it cold when he slept, pushing the covers off often in his sleep or sleeping on top of the covers all together. But suddenly it was like Cas was his own personal heated blanket, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing made Dean happier than waking up in the morning on the other side of the bed, shivering from the cold air and lack of sheets because Cas had wrapped himself up with them, because it gave him an excuse. The perfect excuse to curl up against Cas' side and drape the angel over him like a weighted blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd deny it if anyone asked, but it was his secret early morning cuddle sessions. Slotting his legs between Cas', Dean would press his body tightly against the angel's, sighing in relief as Cas' body heat instantly began to settle into his bones; warming Dean to his core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Initially, Dean would gently slide Cas' arm around his waist so he could press their chests together, soaking up every ounce of Cas' warmth. It became such a routine that the minute Dean snuggled in close, Cas' arm instantly wound around him, pulling him in and surrounding him with warmth even as the angel continued to snore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking his head under Cas' jaw, Dean would rest his head against the angel's chest, taking a deep breath before letting his eyes slide closed again. It was so easy to drift back to sleep; the comforting heat radiating off of Cas soaking through Dean's tshirt and prickling across his skin. It was heavenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dean's favorite moments; where he could hear Cas' heartbeat echoing loud in his ear and his body tingled with soothing comfort at being wrapped in the angel’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Cas woke up, pressing gentle and feather light kisses to the top of Dean's head, tightening his arms around Dean's waist and dragging them impossibly closer, then Dean fell just a little more in love with his angel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean stared out at the sea of pumpkins, bright oranges mixed with muted yellows and faded reds; perfectly matching the dark red and mottled orange of the leaves rustling in the soft breeze around him. Of all the places he pictured himself taking Cas on a date, this was the furthest thing from what he had in mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they’d been driving past on their way back home from a ghoul case in Iowa, and Cas’ eyes had caught sight of the pumpkin patch. The look of pure elation was too hard to ignore. Dean pulled off, and Cas looked over at him and beamed; eyes softening in that way that matched his gummy smile. It made Dean’s heart feel all skippy in his chest, and he smiled right back at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Cas move into the sea of pumpkins, hands trailing over the smooth surfaces and smiling when his fingertips brushed over a bumpy texture. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that simple human experiences were lost on Cas; an angel watching the Earth but never experiencing the pleasures that made life worth living.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casting his gaze around the decently sized pumpkin patch, Dean watched kids darting by playing tag, while others tugged giant pumpkins towards their parents with pouts on their lips. Somehow, Dean knew he was going to get the same look from Cas when the angel found the pumpkin he wanted to take back home to the Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he caught sight of a little stall and smiled; weaving his way around the crowds until he reached the stand. Purchasing two cups, Dean slowly meandered his way around the patch until he was sliding up next to Cas again, pushing a warm cup of apple cider into the angel’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked up and smiled warmly at Dean. “Thank you. It smells heavenly,” Cas said, wrapping his hands around the mug and leaning his weight into Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tastes it, too. Found a pumpkin you like yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, reaching out to thread the fingers of his free hand with Dean’s. Dean froze for a second. A year ago, hell, even six months ago, the thought of holding a guy’s hand, let alone Cas’ hand, would have filled Dean with panic. He’d never been the type to indulge in romantic touches, unless it was making out with a hot chick just because he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But times had changed. He’d changed. Cas had come into his life like a meteorite, blowing up everything Dean thought he knew about himself and making him realize who he really was and what he’d been missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never wanted to settle down. Never wanted to really date anyone. Not until Cas. Cas was different. Cas was an angel. Cas was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And suddenly Dean wanted it all. Soft touches and gentle pecks on the lips. Tangled in sheets together and morning coffee pressed against each other’s sides. Hand holding and quirky little dates. This was the life he’d always wanted for himself but never truly allowed himself to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Cas’ fingers wound around his, Dean squeezed Cas’ hand tightly, bringing their joined hands up to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of Cas’ hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean shifted their hands away, Cas closed the distance and pecked the corner of Dean’s mouth in a gentle kiss that made Dean’s head spin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me the pumpkin,” Dean finally said, squeezing Cas’ hand when the three words he wanted to say wouldn’t quite find their way to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flushed, licking his lower lip before nodding. “Well, you see, it’s more pumpkins plural than a singular pumpkin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed fondly, shaking his head and taking another sip of apple cider to try and slow his racing heart. “Somehow I knew that was going to happen. Alright, show me the pumpkins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand in hand, Cas led him to an array of pumpkins, slowly piling one, then two, three, four, five pumpkins into Dean’s arms. It got to the point Dean had to let go of Cas’ hand just so he could hold the ever-growing collection of varying colors and shapes of pumpkins that Cas was stacking in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, honey, we don’t need this many pumpkins,” Dean tried to reason as Cas pressed a lumpy dark orange pumpkin on top of the stack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we do. Think of how big the Bunker is, Dean. That’s a lot of places we could put pumpkins. And some of them in that stack are specifically for carving,” Cas said, rounding the corner and zeroing in on one last big one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carving? We’re carving pumpkins this year?” Dean asked, barely able to even see Cas over the ever-increasing collection. He would have called Cas absurd over the idea, but the pout on the angel’s lips evaporated the thought in Dean’s mind. “Okay, looks like we’re making jack-o-lanterns this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled as he picked up the large bright orange pumpkin with perfect ridges; not a blemish or scratch in sight. “This is the last one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed in relief. “Oh good, because I’m pretty sure my arms are going to fall off from how heavy these are,” Dean complained as they made their way to the long white table to pay for the pumpkins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the collection of pumpkins down, Dean turned and looked at Cas. The smile on the angel’s face was blinding, and it made Dean’s stomach lurch in that ‘oh God I’m falling for you so hard right now’ kind of way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good date?” Dean asked, stepping into Cas’ personal space to quickly brush their noses together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” Cas replied, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat, and Dean broke the kiss to see the lady behind the table giving them a cheeky smile. Cheeks flushed red, Dean paid for the pumpkins and carried the haul back to the Impala, muttering his thanks to the lady as they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire last minute date was completely worth it, judging by the soft look on Cas’ face as they stacked the pumpkins in the trunk. And Dean leaned forward to kiss Cas again, just because he could, and because he wanted to feel Cas’ smile pressed against his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. We Don't Talk Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We don’t talk anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words hung in the air, heavy enough to choke. Bare and angry and volatile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hadn’t meant to scream the words at Dean, but as soon as the phrase slipped from his mouth, he knew it was true. The weight of it was suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d once been inseparable. Cas wasn’t sure when it had happened, but there was a point when they’d collided together, lives merging and blending until they were one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Small pieces of his began to migrate into Dean’s room- clothes, angel blades, phone charger- until one night he was in Dean’s bed instead of his own. And they didn’t need to say anything, it was an unspoken thing that they both just understood. The space was theirs. The bubbling thing between them felt like coming home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt. Blame. Anger. Betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas started keeping secrets after that. And he knew Dean did, too. The unspoken thing between them went from being a life-source to something that felt foreign and misplaced. The comfortable silences bled into deliberate silent treatments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Cas’ belongings slipped from Dean’s room back to his own, and he slept in Dean’s bed less and less, until he stopped stepping into the room all together. Not that Dean noticed. Or maybe he did and didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One minute they were tangled in sheets together, and the next they were tangled in webs of lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as they drifted apart, it couldn’t keep Dean out of Cas’ head, and it didn’t stop him from wanting to close the distance and feel Dean’s love again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But mostly he missed talking to Dean. Just talking. Sometimes the big stuff; the stuff that felt like cotton in his mouth until Dean’s arms were wrapped around him, and suddenly the world didn’t feel so fucked up anymore. A united front against the horrors of the universe. And sometimes he missed the small things- 2am discussions of the best breakfast cereal, or evening drives home in the Impala talking about Zeppelin. It was always so easy to talk to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now it wasn’t. And Cas wasn’t sure if he was the one who started to close off or if it was Dean who cemented the first brick in the wall between them. Either way, they didn’t talk anymore. Not like they used to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why he kept his deal with the Empty to himself. Because they didn’t talk like that anymore. They weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his deal had finally come to light, and Dean was furious. Bottle smashing, tears streaming, throwing punches furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean yelled, snapping Cas back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty self explanatory, Dean. We don’t talk anymore. Not like we did before.” The confession felt like knives in Cas’ chest. He wanted to take it back and pretend they were still what they used to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you should be keeping shit like this from us. From me. So, what? You were just never going to tell me? I was just supposed to wake up one day to find you were gone and never coming back?” Dean screamed, hands gripped the wooden chairs at the library table so tightly it creaked and threatened to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas scoffed, hands clenching into fists at his sides. “Would you have even noticed if the Empty did take me? Because you didn’t seem to notice or give a damn when I stopped staying in your room,” Cas said, words burning in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I didn’t notice? I fucking noticed. You were just gone, Cas. No warning. No explanation. You wanted to leave, and I couldn’t stop you because you were already gone,” Dean shot back, eyes brimming with tears even as his hands shook against the chair, knuckles staining white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had every opportunity to stop me, Dean. You let me go. You let me walk out of your door and you didn’t ask me to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ words hit like bombs. Dean physically winced, as if the blows had hit him square in the chest and taken all the air from his lungs, and with it, the anger. Dean sagged forwards until he was doubled over, leaning against the table between them and sucking in shuddering breaths as the tears started to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. It won’t drag me into nothingness until I’m truly happy. That’s the only reason I’m still here,” Cas said, taking a step away from the table, away from Dean. Better to admit the truth. Cas hadn’t been happy since this thing between them had shattered. Dean once made him happier than he ever thought possible, and now there was only pain and regret when he looked at the hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s head snapped up, and when his eyes met Cas’ the look was so haunted, so gut-wrenching painful, that Cas stumbled backwards into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t make you happy? We’re your family and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas choked, words lodging in his throat. “No. I’m not part of this family. Jack is my child, and yet somehow I’m still not part of this family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! What the fuck are you talking about? You are part of this family, Cas. You’re- I thought… I thought we… what we had… didn’t that make you happy? Aren’t we enough for you, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s words felt like slashes into Cas’ chest. Of course they were enough. Of course they were. But things had been soured, been stripped bare and left raw, and that happiness just slipped through his fingers like smoke. “Had, Dean. Past tense. We don’t have that anymore. I haven’t been happy in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Dean was stalking around the table. Cas winced, sliding his eyes closed and waiting for the punch he knew Dean was about to throw. Instead, Dean pushed into Cas’ space and pressed their lips together; his arms tugging Cas closer. “You still have me, Cas,” Dean said against Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas felt like his body was shattering. This was everything he wanted. To be part of this family. To be with Dean. To feel Dean’s mouth against his over and over again, forever. Even now, even with all the fighting and betrayal and distrust between them, Cas felt his heart flutter; felt the stirrings of warmth pool in his gut. A spark of happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s mouth glided against his, tongues brushing together, and for a brief moment Cas gave into the weakness, kissing Dean back and letting his lips slide warmly against Dean’s. It was good. So good. Everything Cas had been missing and more. He sank into the warmth, letting his tongue dance with Dean’s; arms coming up to touch the hunter’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Dean’s arms wrapped around his neck, Cas found his footing, and he pushed Dean away. The flash of hurt across Dean’s face was agonizing. Just seeing the broken look felt like having his entire being ripped out from his vessel piece by piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Cas said, word bitter like acid on his tongue. “Don’t do that to me. Don’t give me false hope. Don’t you dare make me happy. I don’t deserve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas. We can figure this out. Stay with me. With us. This is your home. Your family. We’ll find a way to break the deal. You deserve to be saved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head. He couldn’t have this. Even though he ached for it in his bones. It was the only thing he wanted; the only thing that could make him happy. And that’s why he knew he couldn’t have it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dean. There’s no way out of the deal. I’m not happy here anymore, and even if I was, I couldn’t have that happiness. This… whatever this is, it’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned and walked away. He couldn’t bear to see Dean’s face. Because if he looked back now, he’d grab Dean and kiss him until he was drowning in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking away felt worse than any amount of nothingness the Empty had to offer. It felt like shredding every single ounce of who he was and eviscerating everything he loved. But it was the only option he had. Be happy with Dean and get taken away. Or break both of their hearts and stay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. A Slip of the Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started as an accident; a slip of the tongue that was meant to be teasing but came out tender.</p>
<p>Dean had called Cas ‘honey’ as he handed him a jar from the groceries- “here’s your honey, honey” Dean had said, which had made Cas blush and Sam roll his eyes. Cas was absolutely captivating when he blushed, and it made Dean want to do it again.</p>
<p>And suddenly it morphed from an accidental one-off to Dean desperately wanting to see Cas all flustered and cute. And <em>Oh God, </em>when did Dean start seeing his best friend as cute? And yet he couldn’t stop the pet names from falling from his mouth. </p>
<p>“Hand me that blade, would ya, sugar?” and “lookin’ good today, angel face” and “come with me to the store, sunshine?” and “let’s take a late night drive, sweetie pie.”</p>
<p>It got to the point that Dean never called Cas by his name. Any time he addressed Cas it was with another pet name: hot-stuff, pumpkin, handsome, my angel.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t until Cas came into the room one day, book in his hand saying, “hello love, have you seen this before?” as he slid the book in front of Dean, that Dean finally made his move.</p>
<p>Standing up, Dean grabbed Cas by the lapels and tugged him into a kiss, kissing the angel until they were both breathless. </p>
<p>“What was that for?” Cas asked when they broke apart. Dean grinned, kissing the corner of Cas’ mouth. </p>
<p>“Nothing, buttercup, you’re just too damn irresistible.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Midnight Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Dean asked for the fifth time from the passenger seat of Cas’ pickup. He wasn’t usually one to pester, but the bubbly nerves were starting to leap up from his stomach and into his throat, making his hands simultaneously shaky and sweaty where they were pressed tightly against his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d only been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a few weeks, he and Cas. Dating. It was a word that didn’t quite feel right on Dean’s tongue. Not because he didn’t want to be dating Cas, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d wanted it for so long it had become a part of his soul; yearning for Cas with every living fiber of his being. But because it almost felt like they were past dating. Not quite married, even though Sam called them a married couple more often than not, but somewhere between dating and engaged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And somehow that was terrifying. They’d only gotten together a few weeks ago and yet it felt so serious between them, as if they’d skipped the honeymoon phase of first getting together and just fallen into this steady fast synchronous comfortable version where they were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled lowly, tipping his head to look over at Dean. “Like I said the first four times you asked, wait and see. We’re almost there anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean darted his eyes outside into the dark night, squinting to see if he could make anything out past the dark smudged blur of trees and twinkling stars. “Almost where, Cas? There’s nothing out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed under his breath, and something about the sound just struck Dean to his core; a soft breath that curled around him and made his heart skip a beat. He reached over and put his hand on Cas’ knee, squeezing softly. The angel turned and gave him a gummy smile, and Dean’s heart kicked up another couple of notches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘God, he’s so gorgeous,’ Dean thought to himself, reaching up and rubbing the pad of his thumb over Cas’ jawline softly. Cas instinctively leaned into the touch, tilting his head slightly while keeping his eyes on the road, and Dean didn’t want to admit it out loud but even the way Cas reacted to his touch was so damn domestic it was enough to have the hunter’s head spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Cas said, breaking the comfortable silence as he pulled off of the road, following a dirt path trail into a huge field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cocked his head- a movement he belatedly realized he’d started mimicking from Cas and oh God Sammy was right, they really were like a married couple- and he looked out at the field highlighted in the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, there’s nothing here, Cas. Why are we out in the middle of a field at just gone midnight in the-” Dean trailed off, his brain picking up the pieces as he turned and looked at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel was chewing his lip, eyes darting anywhere but Dean. “If you don’t like it we can just go-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean instantly moved across the bench seat, thumbing at Cas’ jaw to tilt his head down so he could press a warm kiss to his lips. God, this angel was his? This dumb, ridiculous, beautiful angel who had brought him out for a midnight picnic was all his? It was too good to be true. He pressed his lips to Cas’ harder, just to remind himself this was real. He could have this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Dean tenderly kissed Cas’ nose. “I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that burst across Cas’ face was so pure, so captivating, that Dean pressed their lips together again, just to feel that smile against his own mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s have our little date,” Dean said against Cas’ mouth. Cas hummed against his lips, and, okay, maybe it took several more minutes of slow kisses before Dean could finally pull away, but he couldn’t help in. Kissing Cas was like stepping into the sunlight and sucking in a lungful of fresh air after a rainy day, and Dean just couldn’t get enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled and grabbed a blanket and picnic box from the bed of the pickup and set it out in the field. Dean’s heart was throwing itself wildly against his chest as Cas set up and then offered a hand to Dean, gently tugging him down onto the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was far too old to be this giddy over a star-gazing picnic, but something about Cas’ innocence just threw that all out the window. Somehow the angel made him feel both comfortable like they’d been together for years, and yet so completely awestruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t have much food in the Bunker. But I made us sandwiches and I went out and got a pie,” Cas said, laying the food out between them and pulling out a couple bottles of beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You went out and got a pie?” Dean repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Thought you might like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screw the ‘only being together a few weeks’ thing. Dean was absolutely smitten. Pulling the bottles from Cas’ hands, Dean plopped them down and yanked Cas forward, kissing him again. “God, Cas, I-” Dean started to say, but he couldn’t get the words out. His heart was hammering against his rib cage, the words ‘I love you’ squeezing around his lungs and almost suffocating him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Dean. Me too,” Cas said, fingers tangling into Dean’s hair, and suddenly they were kissing again. Dean broke the kiss after several long seconds, pressing his forehead against Cas’. Even if he couldn’t get the words out, Cas knew, and that was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, pie?” Dean murmured, breaking the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, bumping their noses together before pulling away and picking up the sandwich he’d wrapped up earlier. “Sandwich first, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Dean plucked the sandwich from Cas’ hand and grabbed the beer again, offering one to Cas. Leaning his weight against the angel, Dean looked up at the sky. “Tell me about the constellations,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned, shaking his head. “You know them all, Dean. I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean huffed out a laugh. “You’re missing the point. I want to hear you tell me about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas said, suddenly understanding what Dean meant. Wrapping his free arm around Dean’s waist, Cas pointed up to the sky, sandwich still in hand, naming stars and constellations; adding on little backstories of when he’d seen the stars come into creation and how they’d gotten their names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if by magic, a shooting star burst across the sky before them, and Cas quietly murmured against his ear, “Isn’t it customary for humans to make a wish on shooting stars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hummed, tilting his head so he could press a feather light kiss to Cas’ mouth. “Don’t need to. Got my wish right here,” he said, closing the space to kiss Cas properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yeah, Dean knew how corny it was, but he was so head over heels for Cas, he really didn’t care. This, right here with Cas, really was all Dean had wished for for so many years. He didn’t need a shooting star, not when he was wrapped up in Castiel’s arms underneath the starry night sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Radio Host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” Cas asked, trailing his fingers in intricate patterns across Dean’s sweaty shoulder blades as they both caught their breath and came down from the high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking for round two? Jesus, Cas. Give a man a second, would ya?” Dean laughed breathlessly, turning to face Cas and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, even though his lips quirked up at the mention of another round. “That’s not what I meant. I was referring to our conversation earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Dean flopped down on his back. “You know, as far as pillow talk goes, you suck, Cas. We’re not supposed to be having deep conversations after you melted my brain with that thing you just did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled, shifting down so he could press his lips to the underside of Dean’s jaw, making the hunter shiver at the touch. He spent a couple seconds kissing a trail up to Dean’s ear before he pulled away. “I was being serious, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moved to slot their legs together with a groan. “I know you were. But I can’t… it feels like a lie. To sit here and think about what our lives could be like after we take Chuck and Amara off the map. Everything comes at a price. Sacrifices to be made. Thinking about a future after all that seems out of reach,” Dean said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to fight for if you aren’t fighting for a better future?” Cas replied, fingers resuming their dance across Dean’s cooling skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to be right all the time?” Dean grumbled, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the smug look on Cas’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a talent,” Cas replied, tone wavering as he tried not to laugh. The moment soon slipped back into something more serious. “Are you going to answer my question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cracking his eyes open, Dean looked at the angel next to him. The way there was still a faint blush to his cheeks from exertion, the bright gleam to his blue eyes that made them even more mesmerizing in the dimmed light, and the slight pout to his lips that made Dean reach up and run the pad of his thumb over Cas’ lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Radio host,” Dean said quietly, words a mere whisper in the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ fingers stopped their movement across Dean’s chest, and he blinked at Dean a couple of times in surprise. “You want to be a radio host when you retire from hunting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming lowly, Dean closed his eyes again. “My own station, dedicated to the best classic rock. Lot’s of Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Aerosmith, AC/DC. Whatever I want. Could set up shop anywhere I felt like it. Here in the bunker or in a motel room or some house on the beach in California. Can have people call in and offer up other classic rock songs to play and have discussions on the lyrics and what makes each song a classic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hadn’t even realized his tone had become wistful, not until Cas nuzzled his nose against his neck and ghosted a breath across his collarbone. “I think you’d be good at that. Rock music is one of the things that defines you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled, tilting his head to rest his cheek on the top of Cas’ head. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s throat in the barest hint of a kiss. “It’s one of the things I love about you. Even when I’m not with you, I hear Zeppelin and you’re all I can think about,” Cas admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rhythm of Dean’s heart stuttered and skipped a beat at Cas’ words. How did he even respond to that? How could he even put into words that everything reminded him of Cas? That there wasn’t a moment of time that went by where Dean wasn’t thinking about the angel who was currently tucked up against his side. He couldn’t. There weren't words to describe the depth of his emotions. Instead, he pressed a lingering kiss to Cas’ forehead and murmured, “I’m never not thinking of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt Cas’ resounding smile pressed against his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence for a few moments, before Cas spoke up. “Can I make a guest appearance on your radio show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pretending to ponder it for a moment, Dean hummed in faux-deliberation. “Only if you don’t bring any of that bubblegum pop crap music with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head up, Cas smiled warmly at Dean. “I promise to only bring the best rock songs with me. Besides, all my rock knowledge came from the best,” Cas said, leaning forwards to press a tender kiss to Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good answer,” Dean said, looping his arms around Cas’ waist and drawing him impossibly closer until the angel was sprawled out across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you calling your radio show?” Cas asked around a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rock and Roll Heaven,” Dean said instantly, grinning at the lameness of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, that’s terrible,” Cas said, half-laughing and half-yawning into Dean’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a work in progress,” Dean replied. He’d only said it to make Cas laugh, and God, even when Cas was falling asleep in his arms, his laugh still made Dean light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all so far-fetched. The thought of a life beyond this fight with Chuck. A life free of monsters. A life where he could retire with Cas and start a radio show dedicated to rock music just because he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ridiculous. It was a pipe dream. A flicker of hope. Something to fight for. And as he closed his eyes, lips pressed to Cas’ hair as the angel drifted off to sleep in his arms, Dean thought maybe his dumb idea of being a radio host might not be so crazy after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. November 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slowly waking up, Dean moved his leg across the bed, hoping to slot his leg between Cas' to warm himself up. But all he found was a cold mattress. His eyes shot open, and he was greeted with an empty bed. Where was Cas? He'd definitely fallen asleep in Cas' arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked hard, darting his eyes around the room; looking for any signs of trouble or a struggle. But there were none. In fact, the thing that caught his eye was a string of silver tinsel intricately wrapped around his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean muttered to himself. That definitely hadn’t been there last night, had it? What happened last night? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a quiet Halloween in the Bunker, as far as Dean could recall. Jack dressed up as Cas and pretended to trick or treat by knocking on their bedroom doors and they all gave him candy. Dean ate a large amount of one of the bags of candy all on his own, which Sam said was unhealthy but he didn’t care. They’d all shared beers in the kitchen and watched horror movies for most of the night; with Dean curled up against Cas’ side. And they’d all gone to bed at a reasonable hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why the hell was there sparkling silver tinsel catching in the lamp light in Dean’s room. He’d certainly not put it there. And where the hell was Cas? Was this some kind of prank? Had Sam roped Cas and Jack into some elaborate scheme to prank Dean and make him think he’d been asleep for two months?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding he would cut this prank off at the knees, Dean got out of bed, grabbed his robe and opened his bedroom door… only to see the hallway was decorated, too. Strings of twinkling lights, different colors of tinsel, and a hint of peppermint hung in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell,” Dean muttered. This was starting to get too real. Maybe a witch had broken in and hit him with some kind of spell or something. Stepping back into the bedroom, Dean grabbed his gun and slowly creeped through the halls, where he was greeted with more tinsel, little reindeer decorations, and fake snowmen perfectly placed through the halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Dean stepped into the war room, it looked like Santa’s bag had vomited out Christmas across the entire Bunker. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any more confusing, Cas whirled into the room, Santa’s hat on his head and a bundle of baubles in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked several times in confusion as he watched Cas, completely unaware to his presence, move towards a tree that was placed underneath the staircase. Cas placed the baubles into a pile, picking up a strand of red tinsel as he hummed under his breath and began to wrap the strand around the bottom of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Dean fallen into some alternate universe while he’d been asleep?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Cas, sweetheart. What are you doing?” Dean asked carefully, eyebrows almost at his hairline as he watched the angel turn around and beam at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean! So glad you’re awake. Come give me a hand with this, would you? We’re probably going to need a ladder to get to the top of the tree. Do you think there’s a ladder in the garage we can use?” Cas asked, moving towards Dean and placing a large bundle of sparkling purple tinsel into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas. Hey woah, slow down a second,” Dean said, turning around and dumping the tinsel onto the war table- which was covered in penguins and polar bears and little snowflakes. Dean reached out, snagging Cas’ arm and tugging the angel into his arms. “What is going on here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head, looking at Dean as if the hunter had grown three heads. “Decorating for Christmas. I thought that was fairly obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Cas, I got that. But why? Where did all these decorations come from? And why now? We’ve never done anything like this. We’re not exactly the ‘celebrating the holidays’ type around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled, looping his arms around Dean’s neck. “I found the decorations a couple months ago while doing inventory. I called in a few favors and had some other decorations added to the collection, too. And don’t you think we need a little holiday spirit? Jack deserves an actual Christmas and to be a normal kid for half a second. He was so happy last night with Halloween. Why not go all out and give him something more special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned. “Wait, so Halloween was yesterday? Why are you decorating now then? Christmas is two months away,” Dean pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christmas starts November first, Dean,” Cas said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No it doesn’t. What about Thanksgiving? What about my pie, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “You can still have your pie, Dean. This is Christmas part one. Then after Thanksgiving is Christmas part two,” Cas explained, as if Dean was being ridiculous for not understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God. Please don’t tell me I’ve gone and fallen in love with an idiot who spends two months celebrating Christmas?” Dean complained, tipping his head back and sucking in a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’m offended. I’m an angel, Dean. Christmas is a very serious, very important occasion,” Cas huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For several long seconds, Dean contemplated how the hell he’d managed to get involved with something like this and where his life had managed to tailspin from normal levels of crazy to ‘my angel lover is celebrating Christmas on November first’ levels of crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as they say. He was too far gone for Cas to ever take anything away from the angel that made him happy. And God, just seeing Cas smile was enough to melt Dean’s heart, let alone the fact that Cas looked ridiculously adorable with Santa's hat perched on his head. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ in a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas held the offended look for about five seconds before he wavered and smiled at Dean. “Thank you,” Cas said, closing the gap and kissing Dean again, soft and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’ve started,” Dean said when they broke apart. “I’m hanging mistletoe at every possible location so I can grab you and kiss you senseless for the next two months.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The smile on Cas’ face morphed into something blinding as his fingers carded through Dean’s hair. “Two months of you kissing me a hundred times a day? Sounds like Heaven,” Cas teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should put you on top of the tree. Our own personal angel tree topper,” Dean said, bumping his nose against Cas’ softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes, but there was still a tender look in his eyes. “Careful or you won’t get any kisses from me.” After a few more seconds, of which Cas used by pressing his lips to Dean’s again, the angel pulled away with a flourish. “Come on, there’s still lots to decorate, and I want to have it done before Jack wakes up as a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas picked up the pile of tinsel and placed it back in Dean’s arms. “Decorate the tree,” he said before moving to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Dean asked, dumping the pile next to the tree and pulling a single strand of shimmery purple free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Christmas until there’s Christmas music playing,” Cas called over his shoulder as he disappeared from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear God. Not the Christmas music. You are so lucky I love you, Castiel,” Dean grumbled as the beginnings of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ started to float through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Cas was back in the room, Dean moved and hooked a piece of tinsel around Cas’ neck, tugging him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re meant to be decorating the tree, Dean,” Cas said, even though his gummy smile gave him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. But I found some mistletoe and it’s conveniently on that branch right above your head,” Dean said, darting his gaze up and waiting for Cas to see the mistletoe, too. “So, are you going to kiss me, angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved forward, ghosting his lips over Dean’s. “Always,” he said against Dean’s mouth, pressing a lingering kiss to the hunter’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next several hours decorating the tree and adding festive ornaments around the Bunker, although Dean may have spent far too long tucking pieces of holly into Cas’ hair and kissing him every time they moved into a new room because he’d hung mistletoe on each doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And by the time Sam and Jack joined them, they all added the finishing touches to the tree together as a family; letting Jack add the angel to the top.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Crying to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Cas curls up into bed besides Dean, tears quietly streaming down his face, all Dean can do is reach out and run his hand up and down Cas’ arm in reassurance. He understands the toll of the job, the weight of their decisions, and sometimes crying is the only release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time it happens, Dean wraps Cas up in his arms, pressing his chin into Cas’ messy hair, whispering sweet nothings into the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the third, fourth, and fifth time, Dean holds Cas close, arms wrapped around Cas’ back, trailing soft patterns across his spine, as he hums </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ramble On </span>
  </em>
  <span>into Cas’ ear. It’s the only trick Dean’s found that coaxes Cas back to sleep, and so he hums the song on a loop, over and over again, until Cas is breathing soft snores into his neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Stripper!Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started as a one time gig. He just needed a little extra cash for gas so he could make it across the state to the next hunt he’d dug up. Even though it felt kinda freeing, having the women and men leer at him, sliding a few bucks here and there across the catwalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the attention was a little addictive. And maybe he enjoyed the way people’s eyes slowly dragged down his body. But here he was, after the hunt across the state, in another bar up on the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t until he caught one guy staring, wild blue eyes and messy jet-black hair. Oh yes. Now Dean was putting on a show just for him. The man moved from the bar, mesmerized by Dean’s movements, until he was right next to the stage where Dean was stripping. “Meet me after the show, handsome,” Dean said, and blue-eyed beauty nodded, eyes blown wide as he ogled Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes, Dean sure could get used to this kind of attention.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Cuddles are Romantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here. Flowers,” Dean said, pushing the vase into Cas’ hand before spinning on his heel and hightailing it out of Cas’ room. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This whole romance thing was stupid. What was the use of flowers, anyway?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Cas seemed to like them. So the next week Dean stopped off at the grocery store and picked up red roses. He dumped them into Cas’ lap, barely hanging around long enough to hear the mumbled, “Thank you, Dean,” before he slinked back to his room. Goddamn flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night on the couch, Cas pressed up against his side as they watched a movie. And when Cas’ arm slipped around his shoulders, Dean all but melted into the angel’s touch, tucking himself into Cas’ side and sliding his legs over Cas’ lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed quietly, free hand roaming up and down Dean’s shin. The hunter tucked his head into Cas’ shoulder, nose pressed to his throat, and God did it feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a hard one to decipher, Dean Winchester,” Cas said a few minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Dean hummed, sliding his arm around Cas’ waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flowers are too romantic for you. But cuddling isn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re comfy. Besides, flowers don’t make sense. There’s no point to them. But snuggling? That shit is like coming home,” Dean muttered, nosing along Cas’ jawline. And maybe he wasn’t ready to admit it yet, but Dean felt the most content when he was wrapped up in Cas’ arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas can feel it, the second his bond with Dean begins to waver; ricocheting around his celestial wavelengths in a sharp spark so intense it sends shock waves through Cas’ core. Dean’s in trouble. Not just any trouble. The kind that quakes bones and steals air from lungs and sends spirals of fear and panic shooting like electric bolts that sting to the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he has to do is think of Dean’s face and his wings take him there, in a fraction of a millisecond, and he just manages to put his arms out before Dean collapses to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a sharp choked noise from the hunter, almost like the angel had punched him in the gut, before the first sobs fill the air. He can feel Dean’s body shaking in his arms; feel the weight of the world that’s balanced on Dean’s shoulders pour out of him in waves that fill the air so thickly that Cas can actually see the bright orange waves of distress surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, Dean, I’ve got you,” Cas murmured, before switching to enochian. He starts with simple reassurances; little phrases of comfort and love and protection. As his hands rub up and down Dean’s back, he switches to relaying current events in Heaven, and then to stories of old; tales from his milienna of life, from the stars to the planets and watching the humans evolve into a beautiful species. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Dean can’t understand enochian, other than a few key phrases either he or Sam had taught him over the years, but from the minute he started talking in enochian, he slowly felt Dean’s muscles unclenching, and the tendrils of panic releasing their vice like grip until the tears began to dissipate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s weight grew heavier in his arms, until he felt the exact moment Dean’s subconscious shifted into the REM cycle. With slow and gentle movements, Cas shifted Dean’s weight until he was able to pick him up and carefully move him to his bed. Grabbing the sheets, he tucked Dean in, pressing a soft and lingering kiss to the hunter’s temple. He knew he needed to go; angel duties and world saving couldn’t wait. But he hovered for a few more seconds, brushing the sweaty hair from Dean’s face and sliding his trenchcoat off to place it on top of the sheet. He’d collect it later. All he could do was hope his scent that clung to the trenchcoat would be enough to soothe the hunter when he woke up later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Drunken Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heyyyy, Cas,” Dean said, dropping into the bench seat next to Cas at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, looking up and smiling at the hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Dean said, pressing his shoulder against Cas’, his beer sloshing slightly onto the table as he clung to Cas’ arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re seriously drunk if you’re hitting on me,” Cas said, patting his best friend on the arm, even though his heart lurched at Dean’s words; so desperately wanting to believe Dean might feel the same way he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu uh,” Dean said, taking another swig of beer before slinging his arm around Cas’ waist and tugging him closer. “You’re radiant. Like a sun. So stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, tilting his head to peer down at Dean. The hunter moved to nuzzle his head into Cas’ neck, pressing his nose into the juncture on Cas’ throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you smell good, Cas,” Dean said, drawing in a deep breath just as Sam plopped down into the other side of the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of moving away, Dean clung even closer to Cas, half draping himself over Cas’ lap. “Mine,” Dean said, tucking his head back into Cas’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s back, looking over at Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get together already, would you?” Sam said, looking at the way Dean was wrapped around Cas like a koala bear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flushed red, looking down as Dean tucked one of his feet between Cas’ under the table.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Playing Dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How do you use a toaster?” Cas asked one morning, tilting his head to the side and watching Dean move about the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling with fond expasaration. “How can you have watched humanity for thousands of years and not know how to use a toaster?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged innocently, batting his eyes at Dean to sell the image of faux-innocence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Turn the radio on on your way over here, and I’ll teach you how to use a toaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clicking the radio on, Cas sidled up next to Dean, pressing into the hunter’s space as he watched Dean pull one set of toast out and place the next slice of bread into the toaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dean buttered the toast, Cas asked about the AC/DC song playing, causing Dean to launch into an explanation of the band’s history and their rise to fame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam walked in, twenty minutes later, he saw the angel leaning against Dean, looking at him with starry eyes as his brother talked about the album </span>
  <em>
    <span>Back in Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whipped,” Sam coughed, staring straight at Cas, even as the angel huffed and stole the slice of half-eaten toast from Dean’s plate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Naming Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas laughed freely, tipping his head back until he was lying back against the windshield of the Impala, chin tilted up as his eyes roamed the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to get you drunk more often,” Dean teased, lying back next to Cas and following his gaze up until the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas laughed again, sound deep and yet light in the night air. It made Dean’s stomach twist in a playful jitter, and he reached out to brush his fingertips over Cas’ palm, which was resting on Dean’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Dean asked, bumping his shoulder against Cas’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see that constellation?” Cas asked, pointing into the sky, even though his aim was a little off and he was pointing next to the collection of stars instead of right at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Cas. I see it,” Dean said, grinning at the angel’s lack of coordination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I made that constellation,” Cas said, nodding his head as if validating himself before he looked over at Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You made that?” Dean asked, chewing at his lips and watching as the angel nodded again. “What did you name it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled, speaking the enochian word with his eyes closed; as if the word slipped from his mouth with such practiced ease that it was almost a part of the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In English, it basically translates to valley. But I named it after you. You were written into the stars, Dean Winchester. I just had to wait to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flushed red, tipping his head so it was buried in Cas’ shoulder. “That’s ridiculously sappy, Cas.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Name Carving in the Impala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were waiting, parked off the main road of the town in a little dirt field; hoping Sam would be able to get the intel they needed to confirm they were dealing with ghouls. In the meantime, Dean leaned against the Impala, the demon blade balancing in his fingers, when Cas came up next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Cas asked, nudging Dean’s shoulder with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hesitated for a brief moment before he offered the blade to Cas without a word. Cas took it, flipping it back and forth several times before looking up at Dean. “What did you hand this to me for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chewed his bottom lip for a second before nodding towards the backseat. “You’ve seen Sam and I’s initials in the back, haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded slowly. “I have. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Dean motioned towards where the initials were scratched in. “I want you to add your initials with ours; right next to mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only have one initial, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You have two. You’re a Winchester. Castiel Winchester,” Dean said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that danced across Cas’ lips was blinding. Together, the two of them slid into the backseat, and Cas slowly carved C.W. next to the D.W. in the back of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was done, Cas looked over at Dean with a beaming smile, and Dean couldn’t help himself. He closed the space and ghosted a kiss to those beautifully chapped lips. As fast as it happened, Dean pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas broke him off, dropping the blade to the backseat floor as he tugged Dean forward and kissed him properly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon one kiss turned into a full on make out session, only breaking apart to snuggle closer together before one of them was seeking out the other’s lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Sam happened upon them, well, he shot Dean a casual text saying he’d meet up with them in the local diner later that night; the case wasn’t that pressing anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Dumb Arguments and Nose Boops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is getting ridiculous. I didn’t touch your trenchcoat, Cas. Why would I? I have no use for it, other than right now, when I’d like to scrunch it up and throw it at your head,” Dead said in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, Dean, you were the one who did laundry two days ago. And you insisted it had to be cleaned. So where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell would I know? I cleaned it, and left it on the side for you. I was on my way to tell you and…” Dean trailed off, his mind suddenly flashing back to what happened. He’d been on his way to give it to Cas when the angel hadn’t picked it up, but had gotten distracted, and instead he’d ended up in the garage. And for safe keeping, he’d put the trenchcoat draped across the passenger seat yesterday afternoon, and he’d never picked it up; instead coming to help Sam with training Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he was about to admit his mistake though. He could just slip it somewhere convenient later and tell Cas it had been there the whole time. Yep. No way he was awkwardly going to admit the damn trenchcoat was hidden in his car right now. Nope. No way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you probably just didn’t pick it up. But sure, I’ll take the blame, even though it’s probably in your pickup or something. Whatever floats your boat,” Dean said, and without realizing he’d done it, Dean leaned forward, booped Cas on the nose, and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as he placed his own finger to his nose where Dean’s touch had just been. He cast his eyes to Dean’s retreating back, and goddammit, why was Dean always walking with a cocky sway to his step. It was ridiculously attractive, and after staring for a second, Cas completely forgot his earlier frustration and he trailed after Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, wait. Why did you tap me on the nose like that?” Cas asked, grabbing Dean’s wrist and stopping the hunter in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re adorable when you’re frustrated,” Dean said, leaning forward and this time, instead of booping Cas on the nose with his finger, he pressed a feather light kiss to Cas’ nose, because the angel really was cute.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. 15x18 coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words echo in Dean's head. Over and over on a loop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas is gone. Dean can't move. He can't breathe. Cas is gone, taken from him right in front of his very eyes, and there's nothing he can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye, Dean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's numb. His heart aches. The words were right there, but everything had been too much, too fast, and he hadn't been able to process everything. He's distantly aware he's crying, as if he can hear himself through an underwater speaker; everything muffled and shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas. Oh God. Cas. Come back. Come back. Please come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Dean moved his hands away from his eyes- hands soaked wet and shaking- to look at the wall. No signs of the empty. No signs of Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cast his eyes across to the other side of the room, catching the sigil Cas had painted with his blood. With every ounce of strength he had left, Dean dragged his body from the floor, stumbling until his fingertips grazed across the sigil. Cas' blood. Cas. Cas had saved him once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood. Dean's gaze moved toward his shoulder, and there was Cas' handprint on his shoulder. Dean traced the handprint with his fingers, willing himself to remember the feel of Cas’ touch. The handprint was the last trace of Cas. The last proof the angel had even existed. His mark on Dean's shoulder, just like 12 years ago when the angel saved him. It was always Cas saving him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas," Dean said, voice cracking and shattering on the name. "Cas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before he knew it, Dean dropped down to his knees to pray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas. Oh God, Cas. Please have your ears on. Please. I need you to listen. I need you to hear me; to hear this prayer. I-I love you. Cas, I love you. I didn't get to say it. You were just gone before I could even form the words. I love you, Cas. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't supposed to end like this. Goddammit, Cas. How could you make a deal and not tell me? How could you… how could you leave me without letting me say it back? Of course I love you, too. I've always…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean broke himself off, sob catching in his throat; lump thick and heavy, choking him until he couldn't breathe. Distantly, he could hear a vibration. His phone was ringing; probably Sam. He didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except making sure Cas heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've always loved you. How could I not? But I never thought… I never thought I could have it either. Have you. Not when you're the embodiment of all that's good in this world. I never felt good enough for you. But now… I heard you, Cas. Everything you said. It's all I can hear. Your voice. It's all I can hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to know. Cas, you need to know, of course I feel the same. You could have had me. You can still have me. I'm yours, Cas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean squeezed his eyes shut, one hand in a fist against the floor and the other touching Cas' handprint on his shoulder. Their last connection. The strongest point between them. A touch of hope to break through the empty. Nothing could control them. Not Chuck. Not Billie. Not the Empty. Their love was untouchable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Castiel. You listen to me. I'm going to find you. I'm going to get you back. I swear on my life, I'm coming for you. I will not rest until I get you back. Cas. I love you. You hear me? I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the dark inky blackness, deep down, way way deep down, Cas woke with a start; gasping for air, lungs constricted, and heart racing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first there was nothing. Heavy. Empty. Cold. Despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then. Clear as day. "I swear on my life, I'm coming for you. I will not rest until I get you back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The empty howled, an ear splitting scream that shook the nothingness until everything was vibrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark of hope. Cas felt his lungs inflate with a massive shock of air and his heart kicked up against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screaming echoed around the vastness; blackness pulling and surrounding him, trying to drag him down. But it didn't matter. Cas was awake. And no matter how loud it screamed, it couldn't drown Dean out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's voice. A clear bright white shock of light in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas held on. He reached out, fingers wrapping around the words until his body was alight with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas. I love you. You hear me? I love you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Saving Cas from the Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dark emptiness was almost suffocating as Dean stumbled in. He could just barely see the faint shape of Sam’s silhouette through the small portal he’d just stepped through, and yet somehow the hollow emptiness was already creeping into his bones, causing Dean to shake. He clicked the button on his watch. 5 minutes. That’s all he had to find Cas. 5 minutes to rescue what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CAS!” Dean shouted, the name echoing back at him around the vast nothingness. “CAS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing one foot in front of the other, he pushed himself through the darkness, forcing himself not to look down because it made his head spin seeing no ground beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas? Come on buddy. Where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Beep.</span></em> <span>Four minutes.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Come on. Come on. Cas? CAS!” Dean shouted, pushing on further into the encroaching inky blankness. He had to find him. Had to find his angel. They’d spent months scraping through the lore to find any way to break into the Empty. Months spent researching and all they’d gotten was 5 minutes in the neverending space of bleakness. This had to work. Dean couldn’t think of life if it didn’t. He’d rather just stay here and let the Empty absorb him into this catatonic state than live another day without Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Three minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Cas! Please, God. Cas. I need you. Please, come home with me,” Dean cried into the creeping darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each second that ticked by felt like a piece of his soul was being shredded. His stumbling steps turned into a sprint, and then into a full on run as he pushed himself further into the darkness. His heart felt like it was shattering as time slipped away. He needed… he just needed…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then a figure in the dark. One step. Two steps. Three. A trenchcoat on the floor. “CAS?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure whipped around, hands pulling away from a head to reveal an angel. His angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas asked, voice cracked and broken; from disuse or from screaming, Dean wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more step. Yes. Dean reached down, grabbing fistfuls of the trenchcoat as he heaved the angel to his feet. His hands immediately moved to cup Cas’ face, forehead instantly tilting down to press against Cas’ in a soft touch, and his heart kicked up against his chest. A rumbling roar echoed around the vastness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Right. Sam had been very clear. No happiness. Don’t give the Empty anything to feed on or take away. Letting Cas go, breaking the small contact they had, felt like dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, angel. Ready to go home?” Dean asked, dropping his hands to Cas’ shoulders, even though his entire body was rattling with the need to touch; the need to kiss. God. He just wanted to blurt the words out. The words he’d been wanting to say since the second Cas had confessed to him- I love you, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. As soon as they were home, as soon as they stepped one foot in the Bunker, then he’d swoop down and let Cas know. Would tell him in ways words could never even begin to touch. But not now. No happiness. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, even though there was a stricken look on his face. “Is this real?” Cas asked, voice shaking as he reached up and touched Dean’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cas, it is. But I need you to listen, and fast. We have just over two minutes to run as fast as we can back to the portal I used to get in. And no happiness. Can’t let the Empty take anything from us. Not until we’re home. Alright?” Dean said, hand already sliding to tighten around Cas’ wrist and he began to tug the angel in a fast walk back the way he’d come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no telling which way was up, let alone what was the right way back to the portal. But Sam had said to just trust his instincts and it would lead him back the way they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said, almost in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I trust you,” Cas said, almost a hushed whisper; a confession in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, let’s go.” Breaking into a run, Dean refused to let his hand slip from Cas’ wrist as he half-dragged Cas along with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Two minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every few beats Dean darted his gaze back, making sure Cas was still right there with him, even though he could feel the thump of Cas’ heartbeat against his thumb. There was a look of concentration on the angel’s face, as if it was taking every piece of energy he had to tamper down the happiness and hope that was starting to radiate between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another roar, louder this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faster, faster, needed to move faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A speck of light in the darkness. The portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, move!” Dean yelled, gritting his teeth and using every last remnant of strength he had to pull them faster towards home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost there, almost there, almost… </span>
  <b>flash.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brightness surrounded them so rapidly Dean ducked his head to shield his eyes against Cas’ shoulder; wincing from the burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas! Dean! Holy fuck, you made it,” Sam’s voice said, just as Dean’s watch beeped for the last time. They’d done it. With seconds to spare. They were home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yanking his head free, Dean blinked a couple of times, and sure enough, they were standing in the library of the Bunker; Sam and Jack just a few feet away from them with bright smiles, slowly backing out and giving them some space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was there, standing right next to him. Cas. Oh God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his grip on Cas’ wrist, Dean tugged the angel closer until he was pressed against him. Dean moved to wrap his arms around Cas’ neck. Words could come in a second. This would prove it without words, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his hand, which was tangled in the stands of hair at the back of Cas’ neck, Dean tilted the angel’s head and surged forwards, locking his lips with Cas’ in a kiss so blindingly tender he felt his heart shatter in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ breath stuttered in a little choked off whine, before he was kissing Dean back; hands gripping onto Dean’s shirt as if Dean were his lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips glided together, and it was good; so so good. It was perfect. Better than breathing. Better than life itself. Tilting his head, Dean deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Cas’ lower lip and sighing in content when Cas’ lips parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his time, running his tongue along Cas’ and learning every crevice of the angel’s mouth; committing it to memory. Slowly, he lightened the kiss again, pressing his lips to Cas’ in soft tender pecks that morphed into longer touches. One kiss. Two. Three. Ten. He lost count as he broke one kiss to immediately slide his lips against Cas’ again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what he’d been thinking of, what he’d been dreaming about, for months. To know Cas felt the same way and he hadn’t been able to reciprocate; that his yearning and desperate desire for the angel wasn’t unrequited love. Not anymore. Maybe not ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally breaking the kisses, Dean sucked in a sharp breath, tipping his head down so his forehead was pressed against Cas’ once again. “I love you,” Dean said quietly, brushing his nose against Cas’. “You can have me, Cas. You’ve always had me. You’re my true happiness, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas made a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Dean pulled back slightly, catching the tear that slipped from Cas’ eye with his thumb and soothing it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you still want me, then I’m all yours,” Dean said softly, leaning down and brushing another soft peck to Cas’ lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me?” Cas asked, tipping his head and catching the corner of Dean’s mouth with his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you reckless, dumb, son of a bitch. I’m in love with you. So in love with you that I couldn’t function until I had you back home with me. And I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you everything I love about you, and how you deserve this. No more goodbyes, Cas. Never again. Now if you could stop self-sacrificing yourself for five freaking seconds, could you please let me kiss you again?” Dean said, his own eyes stinging with unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, eyes sparkling bright blue with happy tears this time. “Please. Kiss me, Dean,” Cas said, words like a whispered prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean did. Over and over again, until Cas knew unequivocally that Dean loved him too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. First Time Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean stood on one side of the bed, shuffling his hands as he looked over at Cas standing on the other side of the bed. The angel looked flustered, tugging at the hem of the Led Zeppelin tshirt Dean had just give him and looking squarely over Dean’s shoulder, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first night sleeping together in the same bed and Dean didn’t know what to do. He was so used to the tumble of hot bodies and tangled limbs, but this… this was different. This wasn’t just a one-night stand. This was them taking a first step in a relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had finally been the one to bridge the unspoken thing between them earlier that day; walking up to Dean in the library, dropping down into the seat next to him, and tugging him into a messy and unpracticed kiss. It was startling and utterly breathtaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas pulled back, Dean was dazed and a little starstruck. “What- why did-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flushed, wave of confidence dissipating as he ducked his head. “I just wanted… I didn’t want to wait anymore and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean saved the angel from fumbling with his words by sliding his arms around his neck and reconnecting their lips in another kiss. It was dizzying and addictive and everything Dean had been dreaming of for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here they were, after Dean had tugged Cas towards his room instead of letting the angel slip away to his own room. Except neither of them knew what to do; everything new and delicate between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glanced at Cas again- at the way the angel’s hair was ruffled from tugging the tshirt on, to the hint of a blush on his cheeks, and the hunter’s heart skipped a beat. This was ridiculous. There was a reason he’d snagged the angel instead of letting him sneak away. It was about time he showed Cas how good simple touches could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding into bed, Dean held the other side of the sheets up with one hand, and beckoned to Cas with the other. “C’mere, angel,” Dean said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas carefully climbed into bed next to Dean, and Dean immediately slipped his arms around Cas’ waist, tugging the angel in closer. Softly, he nuzzled his nose into Cas’ hair, breathing in the smell of Cas’ shampoo and the hint of nature that clung to him, like the smell of rain after a storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas instantly sighed in content, melting into Dean’s touch. “Feels good,” Cas murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kissing is good. God, Cas, kissing you is so good,” Dean said quietly, chuckling at the words because when did he ever think he’d get to experience that, let alone say it out loud. “But this… I want you to feel how good this is. Just… simple touches. Cuddling together in bed; wrapped up in each other’s embrace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned around in Dean’s arms, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “You want to cuddle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean huffed, poking Cas in the side teasingly. “I can stop if that’s what you’d prefer? No bother to me if I just let you go and turn over,” Dean said, attempting to loosen his arms from around Cas’ back, even though he had no actual intention of letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Cas said, moving closer and pressing his nose into Dean’s collarbone. “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Dean hummed, shifting his legs and slotting one in between Cas’ until they were tangled together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel sighed blissfully against his throat, arms encircling around Dean’s lower back. “I like this a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’ head. “Me too,” he said softly. Slowly, he began to trace patterns up and down Cas’ spine, fingertips drawing nonsensical designs before reaching up to card through Cas’ hair. Cas leaned into the touch, humming in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the angel had shifted away from his shoulder, Dean swooped down and pressed a gentle lingering kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas immediately kissed back, following Dean’s lead and copying the intimately tender movement of lips. One kiss bled into two and then three, until Cas was draped across Dean’s chest and the kisses became so achingly soft it made Dean’s heart clench in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly breaking off the kisses, Dean brushed his nose against Cas’ before shifting to press their foreheads together. “Hi,” he murmured quietly, hands shifting to rub across Cas’ back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled; that gummy smile that made Dean weak in the knees. “Dean,” Cas whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing in a breath, Dean gently shifted them so that Cas was tucked against his side and he could snuggle the angel again. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as if Cas was meant to be tucked against him like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Dean was slotting their legs together, Cas’ hand wrapped around his; fingers interlocking and palms squeezed together. “This is my new favorite thing,” Cas said affectionately, tucking his head back into Dean’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt himself smile, heart leaping into his throat as he tucked his chin on top of Cas’ head. “Mine too, Cas,” Dean replied, squeezing Cas’ hand as he snuggled impossibly closer to his lover.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Angsty 15x19 coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shock was too much. The first few hours, Dean couldn’t bear to take his jacket off- the print of Cas’ hand burning into his shoulder and searing into his soul. It kept the angel close. Kept Cas’ presence right where Dean wanted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the loss started to hit, started to take hold, and it became unbearable. Dean slipped the jacket off, laying it across his bed with the handprint facing up. Slowly, he trailed his fingertips along the stained handprint before pressing his palm to match squarely over the top of Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Cas,” Dean murmured into the heavy quietness of his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart ached. The loss was agonizing. He attempted to lay down, to tuck the jacket over his body; to bring the handprint to rest over his heart. But it was too much. Too much. Not enough. Not Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t sleep. His heart ached. His eyes burned. He felt empty and cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing the jacket back over his bed and pressing his fingers to the handprint one last time, Dean moved into the library, grabbing several bottles of alcohol on the way. The only way he was sleeping tonight was if he was drunk enough to pretend Cas wasn’t gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Hopeful 15x19 coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Lucifer had shown up, had ripped Dean’s heart out with hope and stomped on it until it was nothing but dust on the floor, he’d needed a minute alone to himself. Needed to calm his racing heart. He paced the bunker halls, taking laps until he found himself stumbling into Cas’ room on instinct. Or maybe it was because he couldn’t stop thinking about the angel and how much he missed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas. He’d fallen for it, too. Hook, line, and sinker. Had truly believed his angel had come back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he thought he’d heard Cas’ voice, his heart had all but exploded in his chest with hope and adoration. He missed him. God. He missed Cas so much it ached in his bones; right down to the very essence of his soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Cas’ name come up on his phone had felt like a miracle; had felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest and onto the floor at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he thought the pain was bad before, when he’d drunk himself into oblivion trying to ignore the hole missing in his chest, now he hurt so deeply he felt like he’d never be happy again. He ached to hear Cas’ voice. To hear the angel say his name again in that deep yet tender softness that made Dean weak in the knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure why he hadn’t thought of it before, honestly. Of calling Cas’ phone just to hear his voicemail. It was dumb. It was stupid. But God, never had Dean yearned so strongly to hear Cas’ voice again, not just Lucifer pretending to be Cas; even if it was just Cas’ ridiculous voicemail message. Just one moment. He just needed one moment to hear Cas again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clicking Cas contact, the phone began to ring. Pacing one step, then two, then three, Dean dropped himself down onto Cas’ bed, hands trailing over the perfectly straightened sheets as he waited for the voicemail message to start playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked, completely startled. Did Cas change his voicemail to say his name? That was oddly specific, wasn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean breathed out. It couldn’t be…. there was no way. “Is that really you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could almost feel Cas’ frown through the phone when the angel said, “Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The choked off sob that slipped from Dean’s mouth echoed down the phone as his free hand fisted in Cas’ bed sheets. “Please don’t play games with me. I can’t do it again. If it’s really you tell me- tell me something only you and I would know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sucked in a sharp breath before saying softly. “I told you I loved you before the Empty took me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears that were burning Dean’s eyes spilled over. “Oh God, Cas,” Dean cried, a mixture of burning relief and agonizing pain ripping through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is strange. I wasn’t even aware I had my phone on me, let alone that it would actually work. Maybe it has something to do with how loud it is with everyone awake and the dimensions between worlds thinning and-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, shut up,” Dean spoke up, breaking Cas’ monologue even though hearing his voice felt like a thousand rays of sun bursting out of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the angel stopped talking abruptly, Dean said quietly, “I-I need to say something. And I need you to hear it. In case this gets cut off or some other cosmetic entity comes to fuck us over." Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Dean said into the phone, "Cas I-I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Cas murmured, the word hovering in the air between them with a spark of hope that fizzled along Dean's nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have told you. If I'd known how little time we had… I would have told you to your face. Would have kissed you. You're just so-" Dean broke himself off when the emotions became too much and he couldn't form the words. "Cas. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light laugh that slipped down the phone was enough to have Dean's heart skipping beats. Dean could feel Cas' smile without having to see him, and it eased the hole that had been spreading through his chest with Cas' absence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talk to me. I don't care what it's about. I just- needed to hear your voice," Dean said into the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You told me to shut up a minute ago," Cas teased lightly, and God, Dean really had missed Cas' wit and teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was  was only so I could tell you I loved you too, you idiot,” Dean huffed fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I just wanted to hear you say that again,” Cas said, an almost wistful tone to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was suddenly very glad he was alone, because the smile that spread across his face made him look like a lovesick fool. “I love you, Cas,” Dean said for the third time, because every time he said it it felt more true than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dean,” Cas said softly, his voice cracking on Dean’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Dean soaked it in for a second. His own confession mixed with Cas’ in the air between them like a glimmer of hope and desire brighter than the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s loud here, you know. Whatever Jack did, it woke everyone up. I’ve found Gabriel and Bathtalzar. Crowley’s here too. As annoying as that is, it’s actually nice to have his company. The whole place is packed with angels and demons. It’s actually hard to find a corner of peace around here. Gabe thinks we can all band together and annoy the Empty into releasing us at this rate because we’re so loud that it just goes around screaming all day about needing quiet in order to sleep,” Cas said conversationally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, then you’re planning on busting out and coming back home?” Dean asked, and he said it jokingly but every single fiber of his being vibrated with the need for Cas to be back by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to come home?” Cas asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Cas. Yes, yes I do. I just told you I’m in love with you, too. I’ve already been looking for ways to bring you back. Sam’s been working on defeating Chuck and I’ve been researching ways to rescue you. You really thought I’d just give up and roll over and let you get taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas made a little choked off noise before answering. “I had hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a deep breath. “I’m going to get you out, Cas. That is, if you don’t bust out first like you did the last time. Either way, you’re coming home, and the first thing I’m doing is kissing you breathless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed softly. “Is that a promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God yes,” Dean replied, fingers gripping so tightly to his phone gripping he swore it might crack. “I’m going to grab you by your dumb trenchcoat, pull you close, and kiss you until you’re seeing stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Cas murmured, tone so soft it made Dean’s stomach flip flop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Dean admitted, and even saying the words out loud felt like lashing open his chest and cracking his heart out from beneath his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you too, Dean,” Cas replied. “I wish I could be there to help take Chuck down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- just come back home and I’ll forgive you for skipping on taking Chuck out,” Dean said, laughing to hide the fact he was seconds away from crying again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean? We need to handle Lucifer,” Sam’s voice said, echoing down the halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did Sam just say Lucifer? He was here. How did he get out?” Cas demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently Chuck bust him out. It’s a long story. I’ll- I’ll call you later and explain everything,” Dean said, still amazed he was actually able to call Cas in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here awaiting your call,” Cas replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you bust out before we take Chuck down, right?” Dean asked, putting the hope out there even though he knew it was next to impossible. But he wasn’t going to stop until Cas was back with him. Whether it was tomorrow or ten years from now, he wasn’t going to rest until he had Cas in his arms and his lips pressed to Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then if that’s the case, I’ll see you soon. And I’ll be holding you to that promise of a kiss,” Cas said, smile evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hung up, a smile on his face and the first hint of hope he’d felt in a long time. Cas was just a phone call away until he found a way to get the angel home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so happy?” Sam asked when Dean rejoined him and Jack in the library a few minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled, ignoring Lucifer’s presence. “Hope, Sammy. Hope.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. The Many Ways to Say 'I Love You'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas had only been back from the Empty for a day, and yet Dean swore he was never going to tire of Cas’ presence ever again. If Cas could say something so profound and so earth-shattering right before he left, well now it was Dean’s turn to return the favor. Except Cas wasn’t going to get taken away again. Not this time. No amount of happiness was too much; no declaration too small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was free to speak his mind. To tell Cas every little thing. And so he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first confession was pressed against Cas’ mouth as he dragged the former-angel into a kiss as soon as he’d pulled him from the Empty: “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, as they walked back to the Impala, Dean slipped his hand into Cas’ and squeezed tightly. “I love the way your hand fits in mine,” Dean said quietly, making sure their fingers were interlocked. Cas blushed something pretty at that, and Dean felt a sharp burst of affection wrap around his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas slipped into the passenger seat as soon as they reached the Impala, his thigh pressed against Dean’s. Dean turned and smiled so warmly he caught the shift of Cas’ eyes from happy to fond as the now powerless-angel beamed back at him. “I love it when you press your thigh against mine,” Dean said, sliding his hand over Cas’ knee and squeezing before they were hitting the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were talking as they drove home, just small things they’d missed, nothing too significant, and Dean said something quirky that made Cas tip his head back and laugh. The sound was so breathtaking Dean could barely keep his eyes on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Cas asked, catching the way Dean’s breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just- I love your laugh,” Dean said, darting his eyes over to Cas as his own cheeks burned with the confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek in answer, and Dean felt sparks radiating down his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when Dean had tugged Cas into this room when they’d gotten home- not to hook up but because he wanted to cuddle Cas close and never let go- Cas murmured into the stillness of the room, “I’m sorry I’m useless without my Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Dean arched up and over Cas, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Cas’ lips. “I love you for you. Not for your angel juice or lack thereof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Cas asked quietly, fingers reaching up to trace along Dean’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, catching Cas’ hand and placing soft pecks to each of Cas’ fingertips. “I don’t need you here, Cas. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you here. You’re not some tool to use. I love you just the way you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas seemed to accept the answer, because he tugged Dean down and pressed his own ‘I love you’ against Dean’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning, Dean blinked awake to see Cas pressed against the headboard, hand trailing through Dean’s hair. He instantly leaned into the touch, and Cas hummed quietly before his hand shifted away. Dean opened his eyes again, about to complain about Cas pulling away, except the former-angel was grabbing a coffee mug and pressing it into Dean’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you coffee,” Cas said, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I love you for knowing me so well,” Dean said, taking the mug and indulging in the warm burn of coffee as he took a sip. Placing the mug to the side, Dean leaned up and kissed Cas tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Cas pressed his forehead against Dean’s, rubbing their noses together. “Did you know you keep doing that?” Cas asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Dean asked, trailing his hand along Cas’ jaw as if to confirm to himself this was actually real and Cas was really here pressed up next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling me things you love about me,” Cas mumbled, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware. I’m not going to stop doing it, either,” Dean replied, pecking the corner of Cas’ mouth and smiling at him fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Cas asked, tilting his head and looking at Dean carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-” Dean broke off, collecting his thoughts. “I didn’t get to say it back before you were gone. And that whole time you were in the Empty, you didn’t know I reciprocated. And I just can’t- Cas, I can’t do that again. I never want you to question if I love you. I’m not taking it for granted again. I’m telling you every little thing I love about you, because I do, Cas. I love you. God, I love every single part of you. And I’m never going to tire of telling you the millions of ways I’m so hopelessly in love with you,” Dean explained, hands bunching into Cas’ shirt and holding tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean finally locked eyes with Cas again, the ex-angel was crying, tears welling in his eyes even though he was smiling so brightly it made Dean’s heart ache in his chest. “I love you too, Dean Winchester. Wholly, completely, and irrevocably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean may have leaned forward to kiss Cas after that. And they may have spent an extremely long time in bed that morning, trading kisses and ‘I love you’s’, and Dean had never been happier in his whole life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. 15x20 coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean slipped away from Bobby, sliding his hand along Baby's side as he patted her slick black paint. "Just like old times, huh?" Dean murmured to himself as he slipped into the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like home. Felt like a thousand happy memories. Felt like his life wrapped up in one object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his eyes darted to the passenger seat and rear seat. Just one thing missing. Family. But he'd find them soon. They'd find their way here. Maybe sooner than he was expecting, if what Bobby said was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, the open road was calling, and all Dean wanted to do was feel the road gliding beneath Baby's tires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he drove, watching the scenery blur and the stereo blaring. This was what Heaven was meant to be. It was peaceful. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple things missing. And as if his wandering thoughts conjured him up, Dean saw a burst of brown trenchcoat on the side of the road. He braked violently, feeling Baby jerk to a halt on the side of the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas," Dean breathed out, turning the car off and pushing himself out of the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was up and standing in front of Cas in half a second, hand reaching out to brush the lapels of Cas' coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Dean," Cas said, tone flickering between nervous and steady. "I didn't know if you'd want to see me, so I kept my distance and-" Cas started, but Dean cut him off, fist tightening in the trenchcoat and yanking Cas forward until he could press their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I wanted to see you," Dean said, and it wasn't until the words were hovering in the air between them that he realized how much he truly meant them. He'd been coping since Cas' death, but that was it, just coping. It wasn't until the angel was standing in front of him, alive and captivating as ever, that Dean actually realized the crater sized hole he'd been carrying around in Cas' absence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You helped create all this?" Dean asked, gesturing with his free hand to the scenery around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, nose brushing against Dean's with the movement. "It was time to create Heaven to be what it was always meant to be. No Chuck, no isolation. True and absolute happiness is created with the presence of the family we build along the way. You taught me that," Cas said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt his heart lurch in his chest, and he reached up to trace his hand over Cas' jaw. "It's beautiful, Cas." Dean looked around, casting his eyes back to the Impala and the trees around them, before looking back to Cas. "You're beautiful," Dean murmured, words tumbling off his tongue before he could even process them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Cas choked out, immediately flushing at the words. He tried to take a step away, but Dean held on tighter to the trenchcoat, using his other hand to tip Cas' head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Dean didn't hesitate. There was enough wasted time between them. They had forever now, but even waiting another second felt like anguish. Closing the gap, Dean pressed his lips to Cas' in a soft brush, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting their lips glide together in a tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed quietly, and Dean smiled into the kiss when he felt the angel melt against him. It was intoxicating and breathtaking, and if Dean thought Heaven was good before, he was pretty sure this kiss took the crown for most heavenly Heaven moment to ever exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Cas was beaming and Dean's heart was racing. In the blinding sunlight, Cas was radiant and Dean couldn't stop himself from closing the gap and pecking Cas on the lips again, just because he could and because the angel made Dean happy; happier than he could remember being in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come take a drive with me?" Dean asked against Cas' mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Dean. Always," Cas replied, letting Dean link their hands as the hunter pulled him towards the Impala. Towards their future. Towards their forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. And I You, Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I love you," Cas said, tear slipping down his cheek as the confession floated into the air; bright and powerful and encompassing every molecule of love Cas had ever felt for the man in front of him. This was enough. He was happy. He was free to leave now and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I you, Cas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark whispered into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas froze. "You... you what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too," Dean admitted, reaching out for Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The happiness Cas felt in just saying it paled in comparison to hearing the words fall from Dean's mouth. This was love. This was reciprocated love that burned like hot rays of sunshine through Cas' essence. It was like liquid gold in his veins. Like watching a star burst into existence right in front of his eyes. Like the burst of bliss when chocolate melts in the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Dean's lips pressed against his own, Cas knew that this moment was the truest form of happiness. Love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imagine Cas, human and living with Dean in the Bunker after the end of s15 (because Dean went and rescued him from the Empty at the price of losing Cas’ Grace), and one night Cas wakes up and Dean isn’t it bed. He gets up and follows the heavenly chocolatey aroma floating in the air, where he finds Dean in the kitchen baking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep and was craving brownies,” Dean said quietly as he cuts a slice and hands it to Cas across the table.  Cas looks at it for a second before looking back at Dean with a perplexed look. “What’s a brownie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re telling me you’ve never had brownies before?” Dean asked with a smile, sliding a cold glass of milk towards Cas. “Try it. Best thing you’ll ever eat, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Cas takes a bite, and instantly groans in pleasure as the warm chocolate melts in his mouth. The burst of gooey chocolatey goodness washes over his palate, and for a minute Cas forgets everything except how amazing the brownie is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, right?” Dean asked with a smile, taking a sip of milk from Cas’ mug before pushing it back towards Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas takes a sip himself and grins at Dean. “I love you,” Cas said in answer; partly because he really did love Dean, and partly because nothing made him happier than trying out new human experiences with the man he loved most in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Teach Me How to Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Teach me how to cook?” Cas asked one morning out of the blue as Dean went about the kitchen making breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean spun around, pressing his back to the counter as he looked at Cas. “You want to learn how to cook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, smiling at Dean. “Only if you’re the one teaching me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s heart leapt into his throat, and he had to turn away to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. “Alright then, c’mere and I’ll teach you how to make pancakes. Start off easy, then make our way up to something like french toast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was suddenly right next to him, and Dean had to force himself to focus as he pushed a bowl towards the angel. “Think you can handle mixing the ingredients together if I explain them to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Dean grabbed ingredients- flour, eggs, sugar, baking powder, milk, vegetable oil, salt- and explained to Cas as he added each measured ingredient into the bowl. As each thing was added to the bowl, Dean found himself creeping closer and closer into Cas’ space, and Cas was barely keeping his eyes on the bowl, instead watching Dean with a starry-eyed expression that made Dean weak in the knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this how you whisk them together?” Cas asked, but his technique and form were all wrong. And it wasn’t until Dean stepped up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around the angel and sliding his hand around Cas’ to help him whisk the batter together, that Dean realized the angel was smirking, and of course it had been a play to get him to touch Cas like this. But Dean didn’t mind one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After whisking the batter, Dean instructed Cas to pour a small amount into the pan and explained the best technique for flipping the pancake to ensure an even cook on both sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slipped into a rhythm, with Cas cooking the pancakes and Dean standing right next to him; chopping up strawberries for Sam, nuts for Jack, and pouring out honey for the angel. But neither of them seemed to be focusing on their task; too busy darting glances at each other and brushing up against each other as Dean reached past the stove to grab chocolate chips. And when Cas handed Dean the maple syrup and their fingers lingered against each other in a soft touch, Dean was sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Cas Not Cass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” Cas asked, slamming down the newest fake ID Dean had made for him against the library table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bit the inside of his lip, trying hard not to laugh. “Your new ID. You’re welcome, by the way. Since you didn’t say thanks for making it or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spelt my name wrong,” Cas said, glaring at the hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I didn't. It says Cass. I just used a random last name. Sometimes it’s a little easier to go around with your real first name, especially if you’re trying to build trust. Less to lie about, less opportunities to slip up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell did you get the idea to spell my name with two s’s, Dean?” Cas scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged, pretending it was no big deal as he flipped the page of the book he was skimming. “Was researching the other day. Found out about another angel named Cassiel. So close to your name, that I thought, hey, might as well start using Cass for you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you ever do that? My name clearly only has one S in it, Dean. Not two,” Cas growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, does it annoy you? Me spelling you name with two S’s?” Dean said, faux-innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it does,” Cas said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good. I’m going to continue to spell it Cass then, just to annoy the shit out of you,” Dean said, grinning up at Cas. “Oh, and Cas. Next time, don’t eat the last slice of my pie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is revenge for me eating the last of the pie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure is, sweetcheeks. Better get used to Cass with two s’s,” Dean said with a smirk of victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I started spelling your name with two e’s? How would you like that? Deean,” Cas shouted, extending Dean’s name as he stormed from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean burst out laughing at Cas’ dramatics as the angel yelled something in enochian as he stomped down the hall. That would teach his lover a lesson. Never eat the last of Dean’s pie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Holy Fire Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, hand me the holy fire glasses and then we’ll split up and cover the grounds to make sure no hell hounds get close enough to Hailey to take her,” Dean said, motioning to the glasses in Sam’s hand. “You sure you don’t need a pair, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. If I channel my Grace, I can see the hellhounds,” Cas said, offering Dean a smile before taking a step away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he only got a step before Sam made a shocked sound. Cas spun around, blade sliding out into his hand, ready to protect, but when he turned, Dean and Sam were staring at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Cas asked, defenses up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, you’re-” Sam said, looking from Cas to Dean and then back to Cas again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Cas asked, looking to Dean for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can… wow. I can- um, we can see your wings with the glasses on,” Dean said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stumbled backwards a step, face flushing. “I’m sorry. They’re not what they used to be. You shouldn’t be able to see them at all, let alone the shambles they are now. I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean surged forward, fingers coming up to skim along some of the shimmering feathers at the tip of one of the wings before reaching up to touch Cas’ jaw. “Cas, they’re beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t- you don’t hate them? Because I do,” Cas muttered, tilting his head down in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, look at me,” Dean said, waiting until Cas locked eyes with him. “I could look at your wings all day. They’re just… wow. They’re an extension of you, and I love them. All I see is you. Beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas finally smiled, leaning into Dean’s touch. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, hellhounds to hunt, remember?” Sam interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” Dean said, taking one last lingering look at Cas’ wings and pressing a quick peck to Cas’ lips before they headed back to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Talk Foreign to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cas, do you need anything?” Dean asked as he stood up, closing the book he’d been scouring for the last two hours. They were nowhere near close to finding whatever this thing was, and Dean was barely staying awake after researching for the whole day while Sam and Jack were out there trying to track the thing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked up, smiled at Dean tiredly and mumbled, “Le café serait bien. Côté de sucre et de lait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, looking at Cas as if the angel had grown another head. “I’m sorry, what? Is that French? Cas, I’ve never spoken a word of French in my entire life. I don’t have a clue what you just said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked, and even though his body language read as tired, his eyes were alight with mirth. “Tal vez necesites empezar a aprender otros idiomas, mi amor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just switch languages? What is that? Mi amor is Spanish, isn’t it?” Dean questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas flashed a lazy grin, closing the book in his lap and snagging Dean by the wrist. “Ti amo, anche se hai un disperato bisogno di allargare i tuoi orizzonti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re deliberately messing with me,” Dean huffed, even though his cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t deny hearing Cas talk in different languages was quite seductive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ik zou nooit!” Cas said, eyes sparkling as he tugged Dean down into his lap. “Nu terug naar de koffie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what language that is, but I’m pretty sure I heard the word coffee in there,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed and nodded, pulling Dean down for a kiss as he thought of how many other languages he could throw at Dean just to tease him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Cocky Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Not bad, for a human," Cas said casually as he walked into the firing range after Dean had emptied the clip into the target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh what, you think you can do better?" Dean asked, shooting Cas a wink as he lowered his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shrugged, a glint of challenge in his eyes. "I know I can do better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no way you have better aim than me. I can hit that target dead center with my eyes closed. So go screw yourself," Dean huffed with a cocky smirk, shoving at Cas' arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Cas to shoot back another witty retort. That was the game they played; how they toed the line between teasing and flirting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas' entire demeanor shifted as he stepped into Dean's personal space; expression morphing from challenging to full angel glory. Dean immediately felt his jaw click shut and the smug smirk slipped off his lips at the powerful waves radiating off of Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'd much rather be screwing you," Cas said, voice dropping even deeper than usual into a dom voice that sent a sharp ripple of desire down Dean's spin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean swallowed thickly. Line officially obliterated. "I think that could be arranged," Dean said breathlessly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Movie Night Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The microwave dinged and Dean pulled the popcorn out, dumping it into the bowl while he inhaled the buttery aroma that filled the air. When he turned around, Cas already had beer bottles in his hand, eyes lingering on Dean with a tender look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Cas asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Dean replied, snagging Cas’ free hand and yanking him to the couch for another Western movie marathon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One movie and Dean was half sprawled across the couch with his head in Cas’ lap. By the second movie, Dean had draped himself over Cas; legs resting over Cas’ lap comfortably. By the third movie, Dean had his head tucked into Cas’ shoulder, lips brushing tiredly against Cas’ throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Cas asked, voice a low murmur over the sounds of horses running on screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course not,” Dean mumbled, words slurring as he snuggled into Cas’ arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the third movie was over, Dean was fully tucked up on Cas’ lap, and the angel was rubbing soothing circles across his back. “Time for bed, cowboy,” Cas said quietly, tucking his hands under Dean’s legs and gently picking him up bridal style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snuffled in his sleep, nose burying into Cas’ throat as his arms automatically wrapped around Cas’ neck. Brushing a kiss to Dean’s forehead, Cas walked them back to their room, tucking Dean under the covers as he placed a kiss to Dean’s nose; mostly just to see the hunter scrunch his face up in that adorable way he loved so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas perched himself next to Dean, not ready to lie down yet, and the words slipped out. “I love you,” he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from Dean’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and he reached up, snagging Cas’ hand and brushing a soft kiss to the inside of Cas’ wrist. “Love you, too. Now c’mere and cuddle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas went willing, sliding his arms around his lover as Dean tangled their legs together and placed his head on Cas’ chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Stay (With Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Cas, buddy. I- I hope you’ve got your ears on even in the Empty,” Dean said, taking a deep breath and absently running his fingers through Miracle’s fur as the words spilled out from his mouth like water roaring over a waterfall. He’d been waiting for this; had been building up to it. Waiting for when the moment hit a crescendo and everything he’d been feeling spilled out; uncontrollable and free.</p><p>“I miss you. Every goddamn day. I keep thinking- I keep thinking of you. And I keep thinking about what you’d want for me; how you’d want me to live in this world that you helped to save," Dean muttered lowly.</p><p>He paused, trying to find the words that were lodged in his throat, even as the tears burned at the back of his eyes. "I've been job searching. For something other than being a hunter. I've been applying. Can you believe it? I got an offer to work as a mechanic. I think I’m gonna take it, Cas. I’m finally going to retire. Work on cars, because it’s something I like and something I want to do. </p><p>“We’ve saved the word. <em> You </em> saved the world. I think it’s time to let someone else do the world saving now; time to let the next generation of hunters take over.”</p><p>For a minute Dean fell silent; taking one deep breath, then another, then a third. Steadying himself to say something he never thought he would. “Sammy found us a case. I’m gonna go, but I wanted you to know this is it. The last hurrah. My last case. I start work at the auto-shop next week. This will be my final hunt. I thought you'd be… that you'd be proud. Happy. That I'm trying to live for…" </p><p>The <em> for you, for us </em>hung in the air unspoken. </p><p>Dean wasn't sure when he'd stopped petting Miracle- when he'd clasped his hands together in prayer on the desk- but he slowly pried his hands apart; the last three words of his prayer dying on his lips, still not ready to confess those words to the empty air where Cas should be.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Dean took a deep breath to steady himself, and the sound of rustled flapping filled the air. <em> Wings. </em></p><p>Whirling around in his seat, Dean’s eyes instantly caught sight of Cas and the air was sucked from his lungs in a vice like grip.</p><p>"Don't go," Cas said, voice deep and real and alive.</p><p>"<em> Cas? </em>" Dean stuttered out, completely breathless. Stunned.</p><p>"Don't go," Cas repeated, taking a step across the room, closing the space between them.</p><p>"What?" Dean said, thoughts whirling and lungs constricting as he stumbled out of his chair. "Did you hear-"</p><p>"Your prayer? Yes," Cas said, voice dropping to something softer. "I'm proud of you," he said, a tender smile gracing his lips, before something in his gaze hardened. "Don't take the case."</p><p>Dean cocked his head, taking a step forward until they were hovering in each other's space. "Why not? It's the last one."</p><p>Cas shook his head, hand reaching up on its own accord to touch Dean, but he dropped it at the last second; as if unsure whether he was allowed to have that pleasure. "Stay."</p><p>Dean's head was spinning, vision tingling at the edges as everything felt overwhelming; Cas appearing like a beautiful mirage.</p><p>"I don't- Cas, I don't understand. What's going on? How are you even here?"</p><p>As if the words broke the barrier, Cas reached out, hand grasping at Dean's neck in desperation. "Stay. With me. Stay here with me."</p><p>And that was it. The words neither of them had ever been ready to say. Always leaving each other. Always telling each other to go. Never saying stay. Never asking for more. And yet here Cas was, miraculously back from the dead once again, asking Dean to stay with him.</p><p>Dean was ready. No more running. He <em> wanted </em> and it was about time he let himself have what he’d been desperate for for so long. Slowly reaching up, Dean placed his hand on top of Cas', still resting on the side of his neck, and he laced their fingers together. ir fingers together.</p><p>“You’re real?” Dean asked, tilting his head down until his forehead rested against Cas’.</p><p>“Yes, Dean. I’m real. This- us- we’re real,” Cas murmured, words ghosting out across Dean’s cheek, sending a cascade of shivers down Dean’s spine.</p><p>Dean felt himself nodding against Cas’ temple. Everything he wanted was right here. His life. His future. His love. He didn’t need another hunt. They could get someone else to take the case. Call Eileen instead and have a reunion.</p><p>Finally, Dean was ready to stay. “I love you,” Dean said back, the words he’d been waiting to say pressed against Cas’ lips.</p><p>And they both stayed. Arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together. Finally choosing each other. They stayed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suptober 2020, Day 27: Banquet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uh, babe, what is all this?” Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen, seeing printed papers, newspapers, and magazines strewn all over the counters and floor. Cas was hunched over the table, staring at the screen of Dean’s laptop, scratching things out onto a stack of paper tucked at his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t stir at Dean’s question, so Dean tried a different approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, so as to not spook the angel, Dean moved to stand behind him, reaching down to slide his fingers into Cas’ messy hair, trailing his fingers through the locks softly. “Earth to Cas?” Dean called quietly, rubbing his fingertips across Cas’ scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas finally looked up, eyes exhausted as they found Dean’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned, bending down to press a lingering kiss to Cas’ forehead. “What’s wrong? Did you find a case or something? I woke up and you weren’t in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Cas asked instead, ignoring the questions Dean asked in favor of asking his own question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just after 7. Did you get any sleep? When did you slip out last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh- may have gotten a little distracted,” Cas pouted, ducking his head to avoid looking at Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t. C’mere. What’s going on? I proposed to you last night and you seemed thrilled with the idea. Are you having second doubts because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Cas shouted, jumping up to face Dean, hands immediately moving to Dean’s shoulders and gripping tightly. “No. No second doubts. I want to be your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Dean leaned forward to press a feather light kiss to Cas’ mouth. “Good. You had me worried there for a second.” Dean slid his arms around Cas’ waist, tugging the angel closer and kissing him properly this time; slow and soft and tender. “So, if you still want to marry me, why did I wake up to an empty bed after the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas flushed dark red, tipping to hide his face in Dean’s neck. “There’s so much to do,” he finally mumbled, lips pressed to Dean’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much to do for what?” Dean asked, sliding his hand up and down Cas’ back, tracing patterns across each vertebrae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the wedding, Dean. Did you know there are hundreds of ways to fold napkins for a wedding. And color schemes are vital, depending on the time of year. What kind of flowers do we want? What type of foods for the banquet? What kind of venue would be best? A church seems, well, maybe not our style. And then there’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean cut Cas’ rambling off; chasing Cas’ mouth and dragging him into a deep kiss, tongue running along Cas’ lower lip before pulling away. Cas let out a couple little soft whines, and Dean deepened the kiss even further. His heart was currently doing flips in his chest and the only way he could process what Cas had said was to kiss the daylights out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Cas gasping for air, Dean ran a thumb across the angel’s cheekbone and smiled, his heart still threatening to leap out of his chest. God. How had he managed to get this ridiculously beautiful angel to marry him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas. Sweetheart. Love of my life. I proposed to you yesterday. Weddings aren’t planned in a single day. We have months to figure it out. The wedding doesn’t have to be tomorrow. It can be whenever we want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you said you wanted to call me your husband tomorrow. That’s now today, Dean. We don’t have time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Dean tried not to laugh. He really did. But the laughter bubbled up his throat and slipped out before he could stop himself. He laughed, even as his heart skipped a couple beats in his chest, and he pressed kisses across Cas’ face, up his jaw, and onto his eyelids. “Cas. That’s not- what I meant was, I’m so in love with you that I want to be calling you my husband as soon as possible. Saying tomorrow; it’s just a figure of speech. But hell, we could go down to the courthouse and make it official right now and I could be calling you my husband starting tonight,” Dean said, kissing Cas’ nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cas’ asked, pressing his forehead to Dean’s, and he seemed to relax for a second in Dean’s arms when the hunter nodded and murmured a soft yes. “But what about the wedding? There’s still so much to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need a big wedding, Cas. Unless that’s what you want? I don’t need banquets and flowers and napkins folded in intricate patterns. I just need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas beamed at that, leaning forward and kissing Dean until the hunter’s head was spinning and he had to grip hold of Cas’ trenchcoat to stay standing. “Blue,” Cas said when they broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was so busy pressing soft kisses to Cas’ jaw that he didn’t quite register the word. “Blue what?” he asked when the word sunk in, pulling back and looking at Cas questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. In a blue suit. That’s all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean moved to nuzzle his head into Cas’ neck, rubbing his nose behind Cas’ ear. “That’s your only request?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Yes. Although, if the offer still stands to get married tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours,” Dean responded, pulling back slightly so he could press a final kiss to Cas’ lips before he fully pulled away. “However, it’s 7 in the morning. I haven’t had any coffee yet, I’m still tired, and right now all I want is to cuddle with my fiancé. Come back to bed with me,” Dean said, linking his fingers with Cas’ and pressing his lips to the gold band he’d put on Cas’ finger last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that spread across Cas’ face was so beautiful it made Dean’s heart lurch in his chest again. “I’m all yours,” Cas said, echoing Dean’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Dean was tugging them into bed, wrapping Cas up in his arms, Cas asked, “Hey, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Dean hummed, eyes sliding closed as he tucked his head into Cas’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so in love with you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their cuddle session may have turned into a make out session after that, but Dean was more than okay with that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Hellscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suptober 2020, Day 28: Hellscape</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean shot up with a strangled gasp; scream dying in his throat and sweat slick skin making the sheets stick to him. He tugged and yanked himself free, stumbling out of bed, his vision swimming. Where was he? He couldn’t even place his surroundings. Was that his desk? Was he in the bunker? Where was Cas? Oh God. Cas. No no no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it real? No, just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Not real. Not real. Maybe it was real? The blood had felt real. Dripping down his arms and into the dusty gravel. He looked at his hands. Was that blood or just the shadows? Why couldn’t he breathe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean? I’m here. Hey, it’s just me. You need to breathe, Dean. Slow deep breaths,” Cas said slowly, appearing at his side and putting his hands up to show he meant no harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God. Cas was here. Cas was alive. But he just saw… he was positive… it had felt so lifelike. Cas was bleeding in his arms; body ripped to shreds. He’d seen the angel take his last breath; watched as the light slipped from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked, voice cracking and shaking on the three syllables. He sucked in a sharp breath, blinking back the tears to see Cas really was right there in front of him. Dean reached out, fingers brushing along the soft cotton of his old AC/DC shirt and skimming across the warmth of Cas’ collarbone. Real. Solid. Warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean collapsed into Cas’ arms, hands grabbing hold of the tshirt as he buried his head into Cas’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas instantly wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, rubbing a hand soothingly over Dean’s lower back. “I’m here, Dean. I’m right here. I’m alive. I’m here. Just breathe. It’s okay. We’re okay. It was just a nightmare.” Cas repeated the words over and over into Dean’s hair, until he felt the hunter’s breathing even out to the point he wasn’t hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked, voice ripped up and raw as he pulled back slightly to look at the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dean. I’m here and I’m alive,” Cas said, shifting one hand up to rub at Dean’s bicep. “It was a nightmare. Nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “I watched- you were… the blood was everywhere and I couldn’t- you were just gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me. Dean, look at me. It was a nightmare. I promise. I’m not dead. This is real. We’re in the Bunker. We’re safe.” Cas tipped his head to press his forehead against Dean’s. “This is real. We’re real, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing in a deep breath, Dean loosened his grip on the tshirt Cas had stolen from him and pressed his hands against Cas’ jaw, cupping his face. “Please just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving quickly, Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s in a chaste kiss. “Real, Dean. I’m okay. I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare ever leave me in some hellscape like that without you,” Dean said fiercely, closing the distance to kiss Cas a littler harsher than he should have. But he needed the proof; needed to feel Cas against him to know the angel was in fact not dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas broke the kiss, tenderly brushing the sweaty hair from Dean’s forehead. “I won’t Dean. I’m yours, okay? I’m not dying and leaving you. Not today. Not ever, if I can help it,” Cas said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finally seemed to take the words as gospel, because he sagged against Cas, the fight draining out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looped his arms around Dean, slowly guiding him back to bed. As soon as they were under the covers, Dean pressed his entire body up against Cas, arms wrapped tightly around Cas’ waist and legs tangling with the angel’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare, I mean,” Cas asked after a couple minutes had slipped by and he could feel the sweat cooling from Dean’s skin and feel the hunter’s heart rate had settled down into a steady rhythm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean said, tucking his head into Cas’ neck and breathing in the sharp smell of nature and lingering shampoo that was so distinctly Cas. “Just… don’t you dare ever make me watch you die again. I can’t do it, Cas. I couldn’t do it then. But now, now that we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I couldn’t survive without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was too much to ask. This life they lived was dangerous, and one of them was always dying. But just for tonight, he needed reassurance. He needed to know Cas wasn’t going to go and get himself killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my word, Dean. No more dying. I’ll stick by your side as long as you’ll have me,” Cas murmured softly, hands rubbing soothing circles across his back. And then, a few minutes later, spoken into the dark stillness of their room, “The feeling is mutual, you know. I can’t bear the thought of losing you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling around, Dean found Cas’ free hand in the dark and he linked their fingers together, squeezing Cas’ palm as hard as he could. Cas brought their hands up, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s hand in answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Dean let Cas’ warmth and presence wrap around him and comfort him until he was fully surrounded by the angel. Just as he was drifting back into the depths of sleep, he swore he heard Cas murmur, “I love you, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Cas had said those words to him since they’d gotten together. Maybe Dean misheard, a figment of his imagination as sleep tugged him down down down, but those words wrapped around Dean’s heart, melting the last remnants of fear from the nightmare until all Dean could feel was Cas’ love pouring out and lulling him to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suptober 2020, Day 29: Fragile</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean slumped down on the couch, dropping his head to rest on Cas’ shoulder. The angel turned and gave him a soft smile, before returning back to reading as if the hunter hadn’t all but collapsed on him. And that just wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Dean was a little drunk. Okay, maybe more than a little. They’d been celebrating successfully taking down two massive vamp nests along with the fact it was almost Halloween, therefore Dean had declared they needed drinks to celebrate. One beer had turned into two had turned into three and a shot of whiskey just for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Sam was back in his room, and Cas was as unfazed by the alcohol as ever. Dean didn’t like to admit it out loud when he was sober, but now that he and Cas were together, he found himself clinging more and more to the angel when he was drunk; not that it happened much these days, usually one beer was all he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, after several drinks, all Dean wanted was Cas’ attention. And the angel seemed far too invested in the lore book in his hand considering he’d been drinking with them a mere five minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean said, tipping his head on Cas’ shoulder so his nose bumped the underside of Cas’ jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked, eyes never wavering from the page he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know I love you?” Dean said, pressing his lips to Cas’ jawline, and my God, was Cas’ jaw always this sharp. Dean was sure he could cut himself on Cas’ perfect jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled quietly, turning the page. “Yes, Dean. I’m well aware you love me. If I wasn’t before, I definitely would be after the last 20 times you’ve told me so in the last hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned. Was Cas teasing him right now? How rude. Time to remedy that right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you what my favorite thing about you is?” Dean asked, fingers dancing along the trenchcoat. He really should tell Cas to take the coat off. He didn’t need it when Dean was trying to cuddle him on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you’ve said it’s my eyes,” Cas said, biting at his lip to stop himself from smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm. Usually, yes. But today I’ve changed my mind,” Dean said, nodding his head as if to confirm to himself that yes, today he had a new favorite thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Cas asked, pretending to read even though his eyes kept darting from the page up to Dean’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your laugh,” Dean said, slinging his leg over Cas’ lap and wiggling down a little so he was pressing more of his weight into the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cas asked, hand coming in from the book to rest at the base of Dean’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were laughing earlier, when we were drinking. Made me fall in love with you all over again,” Dean admitted, and damn, when did his voice start wavering like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sappy drunk, Dean,” Cas said, but there was nothing but tenderness in his tone as his fingers slipped into Dean’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S you’re fault, you know,” Dean said, tucking his chin onto Cas’ shoulder blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fault? Pray do tell, how is it my fault?” Cas asked, a gummy smile creeping across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling back, because Cas really was radiant when he smiled and it made him weak in the knees. Thank God they were already on the couch or Dean might have ended up stumbling just from Cas’ smile alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t like this before you came into my life. I could handle my liquor without needing intimacy,” Dean huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re a lightweight then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gasped, pulling away from Cas’ hold with an undignified noise. “You take that back right this second, Castiel. I am not a lightweight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pondering the statement, Cas slipped his arm around Dean’s back and tugged him closer again, slotting the hunter perfectly against his side where he rightfully belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. My bad. You’re just a fragile human, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fragile human? Excuse you. Not all of us can be mighty Angels of the Lord. And I’ll have you know I kicked ass long before you came around and I’m still kicking monsters in the ass. Fragile? Bunch of crap, that is,” Dean grumbled, even as he resettled into Cas’ arms, pressing his lips to Cas’ throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the strongest hunter I know,” Cas said after a few beats of silence, as if he were worried Dean might actually think he was being serious when he called him fragile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The strongest?” Dean echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Cas hummed, tugging Dean’s legs back into his lap and pressing a lingering kiss to the hunter’s temple. “Strongest. Most resilient. Most determined. And definitely the most handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush. Don’t tell my boyfriend you think I’m handsome. He might smite you for uttering such words,” Dean said, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell that was so distinctly Cas it made his heart lurch in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Cas muttered, picking his book back up again even as his free hand ran up and down Dean’s spine in soft circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me anyway. And you think I’m hot,” Dean said, voice starting to slip as sleep started to creep up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas huffed out a laugh, pressing another kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You’re damn lucky I do love you,” Cas replied. But when he cast his eyes from the page to his lover, Dean was softly snoring, breath huffing out across Cas’ collarbone. “Good night, Dean. I love you,” Cas murmured quietly, tugging the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it around Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d move them back to their room later. Right now, he still had some research to do, and he secretly adored when Dean fell asleep on him like this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Dress-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suptober 2020, Day 30: Dress-Up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean really really really needed to stop himself from drooling. He hadn’t been able to appreciate it the last time- too busy dealing with the weight of Michael and the Ma’lak box. But this time, Dean truly got to admire, and it was just a little dizzying and a lot of a turn on seeing Cas dressed up like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was across town talking to the sheriff about the disappearances. But someone needed to be at ground zero where the people were being snatached. And after trying to talk their way in, Dean realized they needed a new strategy. That strategy had ended up being Cas posing as a doctor and Dean posing as a CDC agent. Which would have been simple enough, if Dean hadn’t had the startingly realization of how god damn hot Cas looked when he switched his trenchcoat out for a doctor’s white coat and a stethoscope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the outfit wasn’t enough, hearing this other doctor call Cas ‘Dr. Novak’ should not have been so earth shattering, but Dean felt like his entire world had been rocked to its core. Suddenly he wanted to see Cas dressed like this every single day just for the sole pleasure of getting to drool over his buried crush on Cas. The angel looked good in a doctor get-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, distractingly good looking. Dean could barely tear his eyes off of Cas as they wound through the halls of the hospital towards the ward where the sick patients were being taken. And if looking at Cas’ back as they walked wasn’t enough, the second Cas half-turned to face him as they walked, Dean literally felt the air sucked from his lungs in an audible gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas frowned, catching the shift in Dean’s energy and he told the doctor leading them that they’d find their way on their own from here. As soon as they were alone, Cas wheeled back around to face Dean, and God, Dean felt his knees buckle at the sight and he had to physically push himself against the nearest wall to stay upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Is there a ghost here? I mean, besides the usual reaper. Did you feel a cold spot that I didn’t feel? I thought we were looking for something a little more corporeal to steal bodies and eat them, but anything is possible these days,” Cas said, keeping his tone quiet even though they were in a secluded end of a corridor next to a stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, words sticking in his throat as he tried unsuccessfully to dispel the thoughts of stripping Cas out of the white coat right here against this wall. “No. No ghost,” Dean finally forced the words out, trying desperately to keep his eyes from lingering on Cas for too long but failing miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head, eyes doing a quick once over of Dean, cataloguing his reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you having that kind of reaction?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not having any kind of reaction. Can we get back to the case at hand, Cas?” Dean said. ‘Please don’t pry, please don’t pry, oh God, maybe I want him to pry,’ Dean thought to himself, eyes flickering back to the stethoscope hanging around Cas’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, Dean reached out and tugged the stechsope from Cas with a gentle pull. “If you want to be authentic, you’ve got the stethoscope around your neck wrong. Don’t have the ear tube around your neck like a necklace. You want to drape the tubing around your neck so that the ear tube and diaphragm rest on your collarbone. Or you can hook the diaphragm in next to the earpieces to hold it in place,” Dean said gently as he slipped the stethoscope back around Cas’ neck and hooked the diaphragm into place so it didn’t slip free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas blinked a couple times before he took a deep breath, as if Dean had caught him in a trance. “How do you know that?” Cas asked, voice slightly strained as Dean’s hands lingered against his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much time watching medical dramas,” Dean said, flushing red. It was too close to the truth admitting his favorite show out loud and how it had created a bit of a festish in Dean’s mind that was currently playing out right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas licked across his lower lip, as if contemplating something, before something bright flashed behind his eyes. “And how do I use it? The stethoscope, I mean. If I needed to keep my cover as a doctor. Could you teach me?” Cas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, oh God, oh God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean’s brain was melting and all of his blood was rushing south as his heart kicked up a storm against his rib cage. This was going to give him away. There was no normal explanation for his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest with Cas pressed close against him next to the stairwell. But maybe he’d already given himself away, what with the way Cas was looking at him as if Dean was the most captivating thing he'd ever seen, which was impossible when it was clearly Cas who was captivating dressed up like a doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unhooking it, Dean slid the stethoscope free and placed the diaphragm up against his chest until it was settled over his heart. His hands shook as he slowly moved the earpieces towards Cas’ ear. “I’ve got the diaphragm resting on my heart,” he explained, his palms sweaty as he slid one earpiece into Cas’ ear. “All you have to do is listen to my heart beating,” he said, sliding the other earpiece into Cas’ ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back against the wall, Dean felt like his heart was going to leap straight out of his chest. Of all the heart-racing moments in his life- adrenaline pumping and heart thumping moments chasing monsters- he swore his heart rate had never been as fast as it was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so loud,” Cas said, voice echoing in the hall more than it should have, considering Cas couldn’t fully hear himself talking over Dean’s heartbeat. “And fast. Way faster than your normal resting rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, chewing at his lower lip for a second before sliding the diaphragm away from his heart. Cas got the hint and took the earpieces out, looking at Dean with a slightly shocked look on his face. “Is that… does that mean-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You quite literally make my heart race, Cas. Even more so when you dress-up like a doctor,” Dean admitted, because screw it, it was so obvious at this point there was no way he could hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make your heart race?” Cas repeated, even though the spark in his eyes wasn’t remotely innocent as he stepped closer to Dean, boxing the hunter against the wall. “And what about now? Would your heart be beating faster now than it was a few seconds ago?” Cas asked, voice sounding even deeper in the miniscule space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean admitted, arching up into Cas’ touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I did this? What would it do to your heart?” Cas asked as he slowly leaned forward, their lips hovering just out of reach of the other, giving Dean the option to end the moment. But that was the last thing on Dean’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating, Dean closed the gap and sealed their mouths together into a kiss that was so delicious, so earth-shatteringly good, that he swore his heart might have just stopped in his chest before it leaped back into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Dean breathlessly muttered, “I think you just short-circuited my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned, a gummy smile so beautiful Dean felt the air stuttering in his chest all over again. “What if I kissed you again?” Cas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then my heart rate might just reach the speed of light,” Dean replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible,” Cas said, even though he was grinning and his eyes were sparkling bright blue in the fluorescent light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you kiss me again and test that theory?” Dean challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cas did. They might have spent a ridiculous long time pressed against the wall with Cas’ mouth slotted against Dean’s, trading kiss after kiss until Dean was sure he was going to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart, both gasping for air, Dean rehooked the stethoscope around Cas’ neck and he grinned wickedly. “Hey, Cas? Please dress up like this more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas laughed freely, pressing one last lingering kiss to Dean’s mouth before pulling away. They had a case to solve, after all. They could go back to kissing each other later. But the smile on Cas’ face was blinding as he replied, “Only if you intend to kiss me like that more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, what an easy deal that was to make.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suptober 2020, Day 31: Carry On</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sharp thrill of the phone cut through the still night of Dean's room, phone vibrating against the nightstand in a rhythmic pattern as Dean fumbled for the source of the sound. His fingers just brushed the edge of it before the next vibration started, and the next second there was a thump as the phone hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muttering a string of curses that would put a sailor to shame, Dean threw the covers back and picked up his phone. "Better be damn important," he grumbled, flipping the phone around to see the caller ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger slid across the accept call option with lightening speed, heart leaping into his throat as he brought the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cas?" Dean breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Dean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock of relief that cascaded down Dean's spine was so strong he stumbled and dropped back down against the bed. "Thank God. You're alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alive. Little banged up, but I'll heal. I got it, though. That's all that matters," Cas said on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Cas. That's not all that matters. I'd rather have you alive then have that damn scroll," Dean said, fingers tightening around the phone at the sudden flash of panic that washed through his body at the thought of losing Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stayed silent for a few seconds, before Dean could almost feel the angel nodding even though he couldn't see him. "Alright. I'll endeavor to stay alive for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please do," Dean said, adjusting his place on the bed until his back was against the headboard. "Are you coming home soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still a few days out, but yeah, I'm on my way home," Cas said, voice low and almost tender. "How are you, Dean?" Cas asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Dean started, and his mind instantly started to pile up surface level answers. I'm good. I'm tired. I'm fine. Just dandy, thanks for asking. Gee Cas, you called in the middle of the night, how do you think I am? I'm on edge. I'm stressed. I….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you," Dean said, the words ringing out down the line between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Those were not the words he'd meant to say out loud. He'd been trying to keep those words bottled up; trapped in his mind where the vulnerability couldn't escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, though. He missed Cas more than he thought he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time they'd been apart since they'd gotten together just over a month ago. In those few weeks, Dean had gotten used to Cas' body tangled with his under the covers at night. He'd become accustomed to waking up with Cas' hair tickling his cheek and the angel's arm wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just having the angel's presence at his side throughout the day, when they were researching or out on a hunt. He'd taken advantage of Cas being right there, and ever since he'd left the week before, Dean had felt like a piece of himself was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you, too, Dean," Cas said quietly, vulnerability reflected right back through the phones speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's heart lurched in his chest. Did Cas really miss him as much as he missed Cas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't stop thinking about-" Cas started, then cut himself off, clearing his throat as if he were nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carry on, Cas. Please?" Dean asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were anybody else, Dean would have hedged for more; would have turned the conversation into something dirty and sensual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not Cas. Because it wasn't just a casual hook up. Not that he wasn't missing getting a little frisky with the angel, because he definitely was. But it was deeper than that. And to hear Cas echo the same sentiment was enough to have Dean's heart hammering against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sharp breathe on the other end of the line before Cas' soothing deep voice said, "I think about you all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Dean asked, the spark of hope bursting behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've played your tape on a loop since I left," Cas admitted, voice hesitant despite the fact Dean couldn't see him. It made Dean want to reach out and soothe away the frown line he knew would be between Cas' eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have that tape?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. It reminds me of you. I also may have um… stolen one of your flannel shirts on my way out the Bunker," Cas confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. "Is that why I couldn't find that red and blue one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It smelt like you. It was what you were wearing the night before I left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled. "I remember. I specifically recall you taking it off me before you did some rather pleasurable things that have been on my mind since you left," Dean teased, light enough not to steer the subject but enough to make Cas blush, which he knew he'd succeeded in when Cas made a strained noise on the other end of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well in that case, I'm keeping the shirt," Cas said, finding his footing and teasing Dean right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. Now that was the Cas he fell for. Woah. Back it up a second. Fell for? When did that happen? Shit. That was something to unpack later when his mind could unwind all the things he felt for Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss your smile," Dean said, softening the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss kissing you," Cas said without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt his own cheeks flush, and he was suddenly glad Cas couldn't see the affect his words had on him. "I miss falling asleep next to you." The hunter had barely been able to sleep without Cas next to him. The bed felt empty and cold without Cas' warm presence wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you being in the passenger seat next to me," Cas said, voice heavy with truth. Dean yearned to reach out and brush his fingers across Cas' jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss watching movies with you." He'd tried to watch a western movie a couple days ago, but it hadn't felt right without Cas next to him; sharing the popcorn and trading buttery kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss hearing you say my name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's heart leapt into his throat. His nickname for the angel. The one everyone called him now. And yet it was only when Dean said the name that the angel smiled in that soft gummy way. "Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could almost feel the waves of tenderness floating off of Cas and sliding down the phone towards him. "Dean," Cas said. One word. His name said so reverently it was almost felt like a love language in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get home, Cas," Dean said, as a yawn creeped up his throat and slipped past his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I still had my wings, I'd be there already," Cas admitted, the sound of his pickup engine turning over flooding the speaker. "Go back to sleep, Dean. I'll call you in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, sliding back down into their bed and closing his eyes even as he kept the phone pressed to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hang up," Dean said. God. He sounded like a teenager. But there was something so soothing about Cas' voice right there, as if the angel wasn't half way across the country searching for dangerous scrolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here, Dean," Cas said. And the angel launched into a story about the amazing burger he'd eaten the night before and how it made him think of Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting himself settle, Dean drifted back to sleep, Cas' voice in his ear and thoughts of the angel finally coming back to him lulling him into his first peaceful night's sleep in days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. I Can't Swim, Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dean finds out Cas can't swim one night when he pulls Cas towards a hot tub, saying how amazing the jacuzzi will be. Cas looks terrified, shaking his head slightly as his eyes blow wide. He looks from the hot tub, to Dean, and back to the hot tub again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean has shed his clothes down to boxers, and he's tugging Cas closer when Cas mumbles in one breath, "Ican'tswim."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What was that, sweetheart?" Dean asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ican'tswimDean," Cas says, a little louder but just as fast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No idea what you're saying, sunshine. Slow down and run that by me again."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Cas flushes in embarrassment, ducking his head as he says clearly, "I can't swim, Dean."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And instead of laughing or mocking him, Dean tugs Cas into his arms and presses his lips to Cas' temple. "You don't need to know how to swim. I'll sit down on the bench seat, and all you gotta do is sit on my lap and put your arms round my neck. Just floating and enjoying the warm bubbly water, okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cas agrees, letting Dean tug him into the hot water. Hesitantly, he perches himself on Dean's lap, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and sighing softly as the hot water instantly melts the stress from his muscles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they relax, arms wrapped around each other, Dean mumbles into Cas' wet hair, "I'll teach you how to swim. If you want to learn?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cas looks up, gives Dean a gummy smile and says, "I'd like that a lot."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>